Why does it have to be so hard
by princessgreys1
Summary: Falling in love is never easy and even harder when the person your in love with is supposed to be your enemy. This story will have sex, arguments and romance everything a good story needs ! It will take you along Regina's and Emma's life. It will be complicated, funny, loving and will have some smut to :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not sure how this story is going to to turn out but I hope you like it :) It will go back and forth Emma and Regina POV **

**R/R**

* * *

EMMA POV

I looked over to the clock on the bed side table and knew that it was that time again. Before I could say anything she leaned over kissed me on the check and said the six words I hated "It's time for you to go."

I looked at her,sat up and pulled my jeans on"Well you got what you wanted so yes I guess it is time for me to go" I snapped.

I climbed off of the bed and she grabbed my wrist she had a fire in her eyes I have never seen before. Even though I was mad at her she still looked hot, her hair was a state of mess, her lips were swollen, her neck was marked with more love bites than I could count and It took all my will power not to fuck her brains out. I tried to walk away but she held my wrist tighter. "You don't get to speak to me like that and just walk away" she stated. "Sit down" she ordered.

I looked at her and couldn't believe that I actually sat down,I wasn't a dog so why when it came to her was I so obedient. "Regina I get to speak to you how I like, you call me over for a quick fumble then send me off. You might think I am a toy but believe me I'm NOT" I spat back.

Regina just looked at me to be honest she looked rather hurt, she slumped her shoulders back and let go of my wrist. We had be doing this for nearly a year now and every time was the same. At about 8:30pm after Henry was asleep she would ring me to come over, I would get to hers about 8:50pm, we would be in bed fucking by 9:00pm and by 1:00am she was kicking me out. I knew it was nothing more than sex but deep down I wish it was. "I don't think you are a toy Emma" she mumbled. "We agreed when we started this that It would be on my terms, I can't let henry find out..."

I interrupted her I couldn't let her carry on she makes me so mad when she uses Henry as a excuse "Find out what Regina that you are treating his mother as a sex toy!" I understand why she couldn't let him find out because he would make it out to be more than it was, he would think that we were a couple and that he would have the perfect family that he has always craved. "I..think..maybe..it's..a..good..idea..if..we..stop..this" I stuttered. I was Emma Swan a very confident strong woman but when It came to her I was like a little girl.

She stood up walked over to her dressing room table and sat in front of it. I expected her to get angry and throw things at me like she did the last time I tried to break things off, but instead she just sat there and looked in the mirror. "Fine,Emma if that's what you really want then go" she replied. She started to fix her hair and rub off all her make up.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders "You really mean it?" I asked. I was In a state of shock, of course I didn't want this to end but it was so confusing. I'm the sheriff I'm meant to be a bad ass I'm not the type of person to lie awake at night and wonder how someone feels about me and why they keep giving me mix signals. Sometimes she can be a right cow to me especially in front of Henry but I think maybe that's so he doesn't get suspicious because he is a very bright boy. Other times if I'm at Granny's or just walking down the street I can feel her eyes on me and it makes me ache all over, I feel like I need to run over to her and kiss her but I can't. Why does this have to be so hard. "Regina do you really mean it?" I asked again.

She stood up,walked over to the bedroom door and opened it "Yes Emma I really mean it, you are not a prisoner and I will not make you sleep with me I'm not that type of woman I want you to come here because you want to not because I've forced you" she sighed. She looked at me, It looked like her eyes were full of tears but Regina Mills the hard faced cow wouldn't get upset over ending this, she could have another fuck buddy in a heart beat.

I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door "I hope this won't affect my relationship with Henry?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't use him to get back at me.

She grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it "Emma, just because you no longer want to sleep with me doesn't mean I will use my son to get back at you, that would be hurting him as well as you and I'm not prepared to hurt either of you" she replied.

Regina Mills just said she wasn't prepared to hurt me did I hear right,maybe she weren't the woman I thought she was all along. I smiled at her and walked away. I climbed into my car but before I could put the key in I started crying, I didn't expect this to affect me in this way, I'm a lone wolf I don't get attached.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N New chapter from Regina POV. Hope you all like it :) I tried to make it as good as the last but I'm doped up on painkillers lol ! Much love**

* * *

Regina POV

I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't. I rolled over to the left side of the bed her perfume still lingered on the pillow, I can't believe I let her go. No matter how hard I tried to fall asleep I couldn't every time I closed my eyes I saw her face, her long golden hair that I loved so much especially when she is asleep and it's draped all over the pillow, her beautiful big green eyes that turn a very dark green when she is turned on, her big pink lips that I love to kiss, besides her arse and boobs her mouth is my favourite part of her. I let this woman get under my first it was only meant to be a fuck here and there but then it turned into twice a week then I couldn't sleep unless she was next to me so for nearly a year she has spent every night in my bed, I might kick her out every night but that's because I can't risk Henry finding out.

By the time I had finished thinking about Emma and our situation, my alarm clock started buzzing letting me know that without sleep my day was about to begin. I climbed out of bed and into the shower, I stood under the warm spray for ten minutes until I decided that if I didn't get out soon I would fall asleep. I walked towards my closest, picked out a blue blouse with a low neckline, a black skirt with a slit up the side and my favourite black heels. I wanted Emma back but I wanted it to be her decision not mine so if I couldn't do the talking I would let my outfit do it.

I walked downstairs to find Henry already at the kitchen table just about to pour himself some cereal. I grabbed the cereal out of his hand "Mum, what are you doing I'm using that" he snapped.

I put the cereal box on the table, kissed his forehead and grabbed the car keys. "How about we have breakfast at Granny's, we might see Emma and you can grab breakfast with her" I replied. The smile that broke out on my son's face was huge, It broke my heart to know he would rather spend time with the woman who abandoned him than me. On the plus side this will help me in my plan of getting her back, I can play it cool and let me outfit do the talking. "Grab your school things, maybe Emma will walk you to school to".

Henry climbed into the car, fastened himself in and looked at me he raised his eyebrow and I knew he was about to ask me something. "Mum why are you being so nice?" he asked.

I started the car, looked at him and smiled "whatever do you mean?" I replied. The drive to Granny's was quiet and Henry never asked me why I was being so nice again. Just as we pulled up Emma was heading into Granny's with Mary-Margaret. "Right Henry Emma is with Mary-Margaret so if she doesn't want you joining her then..." before I could finish he had jumped out of the car and darted off towards Emma.

I walked into Granny's and gave Ruby our order "Yes that's fine Madame Mayor would you like it to brought to your table" she asked.

I looked over to Emma,Henry and Mary-Margaret "No that's quite all right Ruby I will have mine here and Henry will have his with Emma and Mary-Margaret if they don't mind" I replied.

Emma looked over to me and smiled I think she knew I was up to something because I am never normally this nice. "Well yes that it fine Madame Mayor but are you sure you don't want to join us" she asked. Before I could reply Emma took a big sip of her coffee and looked over to me whilst licking the foam off her lips every so seductively. If it's games she wants it's games she will get, I walked over to the table they were all sat at and dropped my phone on the way over. "Madame Mayor you seemed to have dropped something" Emma said.

I walked back towards my phone and bent over to pick it up making sure to put my arse in the air. Emma had always loved my arse after many nights of us being together I knew that my arse and boobs were her favourite part of me, she had spent endless nights bringing me to the brink of an orgasm just by playing with them both. Once I stood back up I could see the smirk on Emma's face I knew it was working. "Emma I just came over to ask would you mind walking Henry to school" I asked making sure to lean down on the table so she could see the corner of my lace bra.

"Umm..no..that..would..be..fine" she stuttered. Her face had gone all flushed and I could see her that her breathing had become shallow a clear sign that she was turned on.

I walked back towards the counter and drank my coffee. I watched my son and Emma interact it was so obvious how good she was with him and it made my heart skip a beat. I carried on watching them for another five minutes before I decided that if I didn't go to the toilet my bladder would explode. I walked towards the rest room and went to the toilet when I walked back out I could see a man talking to Emma, they were laughing and joking obviously flirting so I walked back towards my table and watched them. After 5 minutes of watching them I started to feel sick so I walked over to the table and grabbed my son's hand. "Come on Henry, Emma is far to interested in this man to walk you to school so I will" I spat. I pulled Henry out of Granny's not even giving him chance to say goodbye to Emma or realise why I did it.

Henry let go of my hand and started to walk off from me "Mum why aren't you letting Emma walk me to school and why did you drag me away from Granny's I hadn't even finished my breakfast" he snapped.

I could see the hurt in his eyes and I know it was selfish to drag Henry away from Emma after I promised I wouldn't use him to hurt her, but I couldn't just sit there and watch her get flirted with. "Henry, was obviously to busy to walk you to school and if we hadn't of left now you would have been late, 2. I'm your mother so I CAN do what I like and was that man talking to Emma about?" I asked.

Henry climbed into the car, put on his seatbelt and pulled out his game thing I brought him when he lost his book. I knew that he wasn't going to answer me so It was time for some good old fashioned mother blackmail."Henry, if you answer me I will let you go over to Emma's for tea tonight, I have a council meeting and won't be home till late so maybe you could even stay the night" I said. It killed me to even say it but I needed to know who that man was and why he was talking to MY woman. OK maybe Emma wasn't my woman just yet but she will be.

Henry put the game down,undone his seatbelt and leaned over to hug me. I was in shock he has never been the one to start a hug he just normally stands there with his arms by his side waiting for it to be over. "You really mean it Mum, you won't change your mind" he asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"Put your seatbelt on darling, we got to get you to school and yes I really mean it so what did that man want with Emma" I asked. It was only a quick drive to Henry's school so he needed to hurry up and tell me before he got there.

Henry put his game back in his bag, brushed back his brown hair and smiled at me. If people didn't know he was adopted they would think he was mine he was the double of me even the way he spoke and all his actions. "Well that man was just asking about everyone in town because Emma is the sheriff he thought she would know everybody and when she said she knew everybody in town expect him he asked her on a date to get to know him more" Henry replied blissfully unaware he had just stabbed me in the heart with his words.

I tried to hold back the tears, I couldn't figure out why I was nearly crying she was nothing more than a quick fuck but I had to find out what Emma said. Clearing my throat hoping Henry couldn't hear how upset I was, I patted him on the knee and smiled "So what did Emma say to this man darling?" I asked.

We pulled up outside the school Henry opened the door and climbed out "Umm I think she said yes, bye Mum will you drop some clothes to Emma's for me" He asked and with that he was gone. I couldn't believe she had said yes,It's not like it surprised me that anyone would ask her out because she is single and very beautiful I just couldn't believe she had agreed. I drove round the corner from the school took the keys out of the car,walked towards the forest and screamed. I have to stop this date from happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So after Regina ran out of Granny's with Henry lets see what Emma thought of it :) R/R**

* * *

Emma POV

I sat in Granny's and couldn't understand what had just happened less than 5 minutes ago I was sitting with my son and Mary-Margaret eating breakfast playing mind games with Regina and the next thing I know some man asks me on a date and Regina is dragging Henry to the car. I stood up said my goodbyes to everyone and made my way towards the station. I was to tired to argue with Regina today and I did have a hot date that I had to get ready for. I finally arrived at work and sat down in my office, I hope it is a slow day because I'm really not in the mood to be chasing bad guys. I decided to make myself a cup of coffee just as I walked over to the machine my phone goes off. I walked back to my desk and didn't expect to read the text I received.

**Regina: I told Henry it was okay to stay over at yours tonight if that's okay with you. Sorry I didn't ask beforehand but I didn't think it would be a problem.**

**Emma: Regina are you kidding of course it's okay. **

**Regina: That's good because Henry is really looking forward to it. Could you pick him up from school I'm working late. He has to be in bed by 8:30pm !**

**Emma: Regina I know when he has to be in bed. Are you going to drop clothes off here or do you want me to grab some from yours when I pick him up from school ?**

**Regina: Pick some up from mine. Tell him I love him and will see him after school tomorrow !**

I couldn't believe Regina was letting me have Henry over night she was clearly up to something or maybe she is finally changing her ways. CRAP my date is tonight, I totally forgot about that I'm going to have to cancel it. What are the chances Regina knew my date was tonight and didn't want me to go on it but then how would she know it was tonight because Henry had already left before the time had been arranged so maybe she is just being nice.

I don't know why I agreed to go on this date when it was obvious I had feelings for Regina but she only wants me for sex and I cant live my life like a sex toy. I needed to figure out when I got my feelings for Regina because she wasn't the nicest person in the world well that's a understatement she was a nothing but a hard faced cow. I don't even know why I started sleeping with her and they do say if your going to dance with the devil your going to get your fingers burnt and well I slept with the devil so god knows what will happen to me. She was worse than the devil and the last year has been a complete year of head games the only plus side to it was she is amazing in bed she makes me moan louder than I have ever before she has remarkable skills. I started to feel myself getting wet but before I could do anything about it Mary-Margaret walked through the door. "Mary-Margaret what are you doing here?" I asked.

She walked over to me with a bag from Granny's "I brought you a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch" she replied.

I grabbed the bag from her hand and looked at the clock "It's lunch time already, that can't be I've not long sat down" I sighed.

Mary-Margaret took a seat across from me and smiled "Emma is everything OK, you look a bit flushed maybe you fell asleep and that's why you didn't realise the time" she replied. She took a bite out of her sandwich "This is so good eat yours before it gets cold"

Was I really sat in my office for 3 hours thinking about Regina or did I fall asleep. Falling asleep was a much more reasonable explanation so I'm going with that. "I'm OK just didn't sleep well last night,so maybe I did fall asleep" I sighed. "Mary-Margaret is it OK if Henry stays at ours tonight?" I took a bite of my sandwich and it tasted amazing, I finished it within 3 bites. I think the Grilled Cheese sandwiches from Granny's are the best things in the world and they are without a doubt my favourite taste in the world well besides Regina that is.

"So Henry wasn't making it up then" she replied.

"Wasn't making what up, the fact that his evil mother is letting him stay with me over night" I giggled. I walked over to the coffee machine and banged the top of it. It was very temperamental,some days you could make coffee with no problems other days It was like you had to fight it. "Stupid machine I should just buy a new one, would you like a cup of coffee or do you have to get back?" I asked.

Mary-Margaret stood up put her rubbish in the bin and smiled "I have to get back shall I tell Henry you will meet him outside school?" she asked.

"Yes Please" I replied. Finally the stupid coffee machine worked I poured myself a cup and walked back towards my desk. Well It's a very quiet day maybe I could have my date now. I got three hours till Henry gets out of school I need something to do. I went to pick my phone up and type in the number the he gave me when something stopped me no matter how hard I tried I couldn't type in the number. I just kept thinking how would Regina feel,I need to end this once and for all.

I climbed into my little car and drove over to the Mayors office. I parked outside and just sat there for a little over an hour. What the hell is wrong with me, I never get like this over a woman.I never get like this over anyone! It's like I was under her spell if Henry knew that is exactly what he would say. I finally got up the courage to get out of my car it only took me ten minutes to walk up to her office. I smiled at her secretary and didn't even knock on the door letting her know she was needed I just barged looked at me and smiled "Everything Ok Miss Swan?"

I walked over to where she was sat and sat on the chair that was opposite her. "NO MADAME MAYOR EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!" I snapped. I couldn't believe I had finally found my voice, I could sense Regina was just as shocked as I was. "The only reason you told Henry he could stay over mine was because you knew my date was tonight" I stated.

Regina leaned forward and raised her eyebrows which told me she didn't know my date was tonight. She slumped back into her chair and sighed "Emma I didn't realise your date was tonight how about we rearrange when Henry stays I don't want you to miss out on your date."

I could hardly believe how genuine she was but I couldn't break that little boys heart by rearranging. "Regina it's fine, I will rearrange my date I can't cancel on Henry" I replied. She smiled at me and for some reason it was a different smile for the one she usually has,that one is normally filled with evil plots its more of a smirk than a smile but this one well it was filled with love. "Regina may I ask you something."

I watched her neck and she gulped almost as if she was scared at what I wanted to cleared her throat "Emma of course you can" she replied.

I sat forward in my chair and went to take her hand but she moved it away and ran it through her hair. "Why did you decide to let Henry stay tonight if it wasn't to sabotage my date" I asked.

She leaned forward and this time she was the one to grab my hand "the reason I am allowing Henry to stay with you tonight, Is because he is my son and I will do anything to see him happy. The way you interacted with him today and the way his face lit up this morning when I asked did he want you to walk him to school made it clear to me that you are his mother as well and I can't keep him away from you" she admitted.

"Regina that is the sweetest thing I think you have ever said" I replied. I let go of her hand and stood up I was just about to walk out of there when I said something I didn't expect to and I don't know what came over me. "Regina, I think I have feelings for you" I muttered. I didn't mean to say it it almost came out like word vomit, before she could reply I ran out of her office.

* * *

**A/N Well what do you all think of that and how do you think Regina will react (hey that rhymed) **

**Much love **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So lets find out how Regina reacted :) It's not going to be all happy and plain sailing so just be warned.**

**A/N Abit of a longish chapter but hope you love it Much love R/R :)**

* * *

**Regina POV**

Did I really hear right; did Emma say she had feelings for me, no that can't be right why would somebody so beautiful, funny and well nice have feelings for a hard faced cow like me. But if she did have feelings for me why did she run there is a simple answer to that when ever anything gets hard in her life she runs away. I don't know what to do, do I run after her and tell her I feel the same or just leave her to work it out by herself.

I need a drink, I walked over to my drinks cabinet and grabbed the bottle of whisky I had been hiding, I promised Henry a couple of years ago I wouldn't drink unless it was a special occasion but to hell with it, finding out that the woman I haven't stopped thinking about for the better part of a year has feeling for me is a good enough reason to have a little drink. I poured myself a very small glass and got back to my work there was a town meeting at 5pm and I needed to finish my proposal for a new playground since the old one was affected by the storm. I poured myself one last glass of whisky and put the bottle back. I needed to speak to Emma, I know she would more than likely ignore my call but It was worth a shot. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 1, since we had been sleeping together Emma was the first person in my phone book. I expected it to go to answer phone but it didn't "Emma you can't spring that on me and then run away" I sighed.

The voice on the end of the phone wasn't the one I was expecting "Mayor Mills, It's Doctor Whale here,Emma and Henry got into a accident. Henry is fine just a few bumps and bruises but Emma is in surgery she has internal bleeding and swelling on the brain" He replied.

I tried to hold back my tears "Doctor Whale I will be there as soon as I can, would you mind keeping and eye on my son until I get there" I asked. I didn't wait for his reply I hung up the phone,grabbed my car keys and made my way towards my car. Well karma has well and truly screwed me,the woman I have feelings for tells me she feels the same and then gets into an accident. I climbed into my car and made my way towards the hospital,I'm so glad we didn't have a deputy sheriff because I was going 30 miles over the speed limit my safety isn't important when the two people I love the most are hurt. I arrived at the hospital and parked my car I don't even think I locked it but that don't matter I just needed to find Henry.

I walked through the door of the ward to find Henry sitting by a empty bed he ran over to me and hugged me "Mum this is all my fault" he sobbed into my chest.

I knelled down in-front of my little boy pushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped away his tears. His eyes were the spit of Emma's a light green and often turned dark when he was angry whereas Emma's turned dark when she was aroused. I grabbed his hand and led him over to the waiting area."Henry this is not your fault son, now lets sit down and you can tell me what happened" I sighed

He let go of my hand,sat down and began to cry again."I..didn't..feel..well..in..school"

I couldn't understand a word he was saying I needed to stop him crying so he could explain to me what had happened. "Henry, dear you need to stop crying and explain to me what happened OK" I replied. I pulled out a tissue and handed it to him "here wipe away your tears sweetheart, Emma is going to be fine so you don't need to get upset."

Henry took the tissue off me and wiped away his tears then he did something that I didn't expect him ever to do,he climbed up onto my lap and placed his head in my chest. "I didn't feel well in school so Mary-Margaret asked Emma to pick me up. We were driving to our house to grab some clothes, Emma seemed like she had been crying so I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing but I didn't believe her so I kept asking her. She looked over to tell me to give her a minute of peace and she would explain,then a dog ran out into the road Emma swerved out of the way and we drove into the wall of the library" he sobbed.

I couldn't believe that he thought this was his fault if it was anyone's fault it was mine. "Henry it's not your fault sweetheart it was nothing more than a terrible accident and like I said Emma is going to be fine" I reassured him. I wanted to explain to Henry that this was my fault but before I could Doctor Whale signalled me over to speak to him. "Henry can you sit here for just a minute I'm going to see if Doctor Whale has any news" I sighed. I walked towards Doctor Whale and he led me towards his office, "Is everything OK?" I asked.

He sat down behind his desk and sighed "Well Regina I don't quite know how to say this but Emma is showing minimal brain activity, there might be a chance she won't wake up." I tried but I couldn't hold back my tears why was this happening less that and hour ago I was ready to tell Emma how I felt about her and now I might be burying her. "Regina why don't you take a minute, compose yourself before you go back out and tell Henry"

I sat In the Doctor's office thinking exactly how I was going to tell my son that his birth mother might not make it. With all of Henry's therapy I don't think he could take burying Emma after he haven't long found her. I decided it was best not to tell him the whole truth. If I'm truthful I'm still holding out hope that Emma will wake up and I will get the chance to tell her how I feel. I walked out of the Doctors office and towards me son.

Henry ran up to me and grabbed my hand "Mum, Emma is out of surgery. What did the Doctor say is she going to be OK?" he asked.

I looked at my little boys face and decided he needed to know the truth "Henry, Emma is in a medical coma so her brain can heal it's going to be a few days before Doctor Whale can wake her up,we just have to patient OK" I replied. I did try to tell him that she might not wake up but I just couldn't find the words, I needed to be strong for my son if I showed a sign of weakness he would know I was lying it was like his super power one that he and Emma had in common, she could always tell if I lied to her and it drove me crazy. "Henry, I've arranged for Mary-Margaret to come and pick you up, you need to get some sleep son" I sighed knowing he was going to fight me all the way to stay here by her bedside,that's one thing we had in common we were both as stubborn as hell we could spend hours arguing over him staying up late,by the time he was ready for bed he had stayed up 3 hours past his bedtime anyway I sometimes think that was his plan all along.

"NO MUM,I WANT TO STAY HERE" He shouted.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him on to my lap "Henry please you won't be no good for Emma if she wakes up and your exhausted, I promise I will stay here with her and call Mary-Margaret the moment she wakes up" I replied. I went it my handbag to check if I had left his present in there or at home but as luck would have it I left it in my bag. "Henry I brought you these for being such a good boy in school, so how about you take one walkie talkie to Mary-Margaret's and I have the other one here,the minute Emma wakes up I will radio you and you can come straight over"

He grabbed the walkie talkie off me and smiled slightly "You promise not to leave Emma's side for a second" he asked.

"Henry I promise. Now off you go, be good for Mary-Margaret and I love you" I sighed. I watched my son leave,I walked over to Emma's bedside and took her hand in mine. "Emma if you can hear me please know that I am in love with you. You can't die we have so much more we need to do like go on a first date,tell Henry that his Mom's want to be together like a real family, please Emma come back to me" I sobbed. She just had to live I really don't think I could live without her she makes me want to be a better person we have our whole lives ahead of us this can't be the end before its even began. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips maybe true loves kiss could wake her up. I stared at her for five minutes and nothing happened so I leaned back in the chair and decided I would get a hours sleep.

* * *

**So do you think true loves kiss will wake up Emma or will it be more heart ache for Regina! New chapter coming soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So lets find out if true loves kiss woke up sleeping Emma !**

**A/N This wasn't the direction I was going to take this story but for some reason It just seemed to spill out of my head and on to the paper! Hope you like it**

* * *

**Emma POV**

Ouch my head hurts, where the hell am I? I looked around the room to see wires and machines then looked down to see I was wearing a very unflattering gown , I must be in the hospital but why. I tried to sit up but I couldn't, there is a buzzer maybe I could get a nurse to tell me what happened and why I was here, I always did have something for nurses. I pressed the buzzer three times before a nurse came over to check on me. "Oh Miss Swan your awake, Henry and Regina will be so happy." she said.

I looked at the nurse and raised my eyebrows, "Umm,could you tell me what hospital I'm in and what happened please" I asked. I can't remember being in a accident maybe I was dreaming, I pinched my leg "OUCH, I'm not dreaming."

The nurse walked over to the machine that was beeping next to me and switched it on silent she then shined a light in my eye and checked my vitals. "Miss Swan, you and Henry were in a car accident. You were badly hurt but I believe Henry walked away with just a few bruises, this is Storybrooke general." she replied. She poured me a glass of water and helped me sit up. "Why did you think you were dreaming Miss Swan" she asked.

Who is this Henry she keeps talking about and where the hell was Storybrooke, I don't think I've ever heard of the place. "Call me Emma,could you explain to me where Stroybrooke is and who Henry is please" I sighed. I took a sip of water and waited for the nurse to explain everything but instead she walked away. "Hey where are you going" I asked. I sat up a bit more to see if I could see where the nurse was going she walked into a office and came back out with a man in a white coat, a doctor I assume I hope it's not one of them nut house Doctor's because they all wear white coats.

The Doctor walked over to me and smiled "Miss Swan can you tell me your full name, date of birth,where you live and what you remember of your accident" he asked.

I wish they would tell me what accident then maybe I would be able to remember. "My name is Emma Swan, I was born June 14, 1985,I live alone in Boston and I have no idea what accident you are referring to and another thing is this the nut house did I go crazy after Kurt dumped me" I replied. This was really starting to worry me, I have been in a accident that I have no idea about, I'm in a place called StoryBrooke which is the dumbest place for a town ever not that I should be worried about how dumb the town's name is I needed to know why the hell I was here.

The Doctor looked at me and to be truthful he looked a bit worried which wasn't helping the situation one bit. "Emma you are not in the nut house as you so eloquently put it, you have been living in StoryBrooke now for about two years, you were in a car accident yesterday evening and had to have brain surgery so that might be the reason you are experiencing some amnesia symptoms" he replied.

Amnesia symptoms really is that what he is going with he could just tell me the truth and say yes Miss Swan you went a bit crazy,we are keeping you here until your marbles return. "So I live here and have for two years now, why the hell would I Emma Swan bail bonds woman of Boston move to a weird town called StroyBrooke" I asked.

The Doctor sat down on the corner of my bed and grabbed hold of my hand. "Emma now you need to be prepared for what I'm about to say. You moved from Boston when your son Henry came looking for you and asked you to say" he admitted.

I almost passed out, this can't be right when I gave my kid up the adoption files were sealed so he shouldn't of been able to find me. "So if Henry is my kid who is Regina" I asked. The Doctor didn't have chance to reply because a drop dead gorgeous woman walked into his office and he hurried after her. I'm guessing that's the docs wife, she is way to hot for him she had the most amazing arse,the rack of god,the most luscious lips and she was just breathtakingly beautiful. There was no way she was with the Doctor for his looks and certainly not his personalty so it must be the money. Several minutes passed before the Doctor and that woman came out of his office, the woman seemed rather upset like she had been crying,she just looked at me and ran out of the ward.

The Doctor walked back towards me "Sorry about that Emma,I had to deal with something important. So where were we, oh yes right you asked about Regina. Well Emma, Regina is Henry's adoptive mother" he mumbled.

I would much rather be back in a coma that to hear all this. I needed to find out more about Henry and Regina because I have no idea why I would of packed up my life in Boston to move to this little town let alone do it for a son that I tried to forget about. "Doctor can you clear a few things up for me please" I questioned. "If I have lived here for two years, I must have a job,friends and well a life. Also the nurse said that Regina would be happy I was awake why would my kids adoptive mother be happy that I'm awake wouldn't she be glad I was in a coma just in case I came to take Henry back"

The Doctor grabbed my chart and wrote in my previous vitals I'm guessing when his wife turned up he got a bit distracted, to be honest I wouldn't mind her distracting me either. "Right Emma, you are the towns sheriff you have been for the last 18 months, you live in an apartment you share with Mary-Maragert who is Henry's school teacher and you have a few friends but Ruby who work's in Granny's diner is your best friend along with Mary-Maragert." he told me. I was completely shocked I really did have a life here. "I can't really tell you much more than that because I didn't really know you, so I don't know why Regina would be happy you were out of your coma. She was actually just here she was the reason I had to leave you, I needed to inform her of what is happening so she could go and tell Henry so he didn't get his hopes up when he found out you were awake" he admitted.

I knew that woman was to hot for him, so that's Regina well I need to find more out about her. "Doctor Whale did you say my best friend was Ruby?" I asked. I thought if the one person who could tell me about my old life was my best friend.

"Yes Emma that's right" he replied.

"Would it be possible for you to ask her to come here, I would like to find out about my old life." Doctor Whale walked off towards the nurses desk "Oh and could you ask her to bring me a grilled cheese sandwich I have a weird craving for one " I shouted. I'm sure it's going to take Ruby some time to get here so I think I will have a nap.

* * *

**A/N So Emma is awake but not herself. She can't remember anything about her life in StoryBrooke which is not a good thing. R/R. I wonder how Regina will handle this we all know she likes to have control of the situation. Much love**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **This is a bit of a long chapter but once I started typing I just couldn't stop hehe.**

**A/N So lets see how Regina is coping with the fact Emma is awake but has no idea who she or henry are. R/R**

**Much love**

* * *

Regina's POV

I couldn't believe it how could Emma be awake but have no recollection of ever meeting me or Henry. I walked back to my car, put the keys in but I just couldn't start the engine. I put my head on the steering wheel and started to cry, how could I go home to tell Henry that Emma was awake but she has no idea who we are. If I tell Henry this it would break him more than if I told him Emma was still in a coma, maybe I should just lie until I can figure out a way to get our old Emma back. Maybe true loves kiss didn't exist because if it did Emma would of awoken from her coma and remembered who Henry was and also that she loved me. Or maybe Emma didn't love me and that's why she woke up not knowing who we were. There were so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't even notice that Ruby was banging on my window. "Madame Mayor is everything OK?" she asked.

I put my window down, tried to put on my best fake smile "Yes everything is OK Ruby, just deciding what to tell Henry about Emma" I replied. I grabbed the walkie talkie just as Ruby was about to walk away. "Ruby can you stay here a minute I need to ask you something, just got to update Henry." She smiled at me letting me know she didn't mind waiting. "Henry I'm on my way home do you want me to pick you up from Mary-Margaret's on my way past?" I asked. My son didn't answer me then I realised I didn't use our code name's. "Prince Henry, the Evil Queen would like to know if you wanted picking up on my way home." I asked again.

I heard Henry giggle down the walkie talkie "Evil Queen, yes Prince Henry would like you to pick him up from Snow Whites" he replied. I hated that Henry thought I was the Evil Queen but it was cute that he wanted us to have code names it was like we were bonding I know it took something traumatic for me and my son to finally bond but it was nice.

I put the walkie talkie back in my bag and called Ruby back over. "Thanks for waiting until I had spoke to Henry, I was wondering when you go up to see Emma could you try and help her remember me and Henry mainly Henry, I don't want to tell him that Emma doesn't know who he is until I know for sure that the old Emma isn't coming back" I asked.

Ruby looked at me and raised her eyebrows "Regina, I am Emma's best friend."

I just looked at Ruby I had no idea why she was telling me something I already knew. "Ruby everybody knows that you and Emma are best friends, I really don't know why you are telling me something that is common knowledge" I replied.

She looked at me and giggled "Yes Regina everybody knows we are best friends but what I'm saying is I know about you two."

My jaw dropped to the floor how the hell did Ruby know. When we started sleeping together we agreed that it would be between us and only us. Emma is so lucky she didn't know who I was because if she did I would be straight up to her room to give her a piece of my mind. "Ruby what do you mean you know about us two" I asked trying to pretend that there wasn't anything to know about.

"Regina, there is no use in lying to me I know that Emma is in love with you." she replied. She pulled out some fries and offered me them "Here have some of these you look awfully green, have you eaten today?" she asked. Nobody besides Emma ever cared whether I ate or not. I grabbed the handful of fries and stuffed them into my mouth. I haven't eaten anything for the last two days and I was starved.

"Ruby how do you know that Emma is in love with me?" I asked. I was starting to get a headache signalling that I was very hungry "No I haven't eaten for nearly two days, I might head to Granny's before I pick Henry up and grab us some dinner, I'm not really in the mood to cook" I sighed.

Ruby handed me one of the food bags from Granny's "here take mine, It weren't that long ago I had breakfast" she replied. I smiled and took the bag off her, Ruby had always been nice to me no wonder her and Emma were best friends they were very much alike. "Anyway the reason I know Emma is in love with you is because she is my best friend and friends tell each other everything, when she figured out she had feelings for you she ran straight over to mine and we spent about 4 hours talking everything through so that's how I know" she admitted.

I opened the food bag, pulled out a grilled cheese sandwich and laughed "Did Emma ask you to bring her a grilled cheese sandwich"

Ruby looked at me and laughed "Yes how did you know, when she asked Doctor Whale to call me she asked would I bring her a grilled cheese sandwich said she craved it."

"When we first slept together she told me she had to go and grab a grilled cheese sandwich from Granny's before she headed back to work, she told me they were her favourite and she has ate one every lunchtime since she arrived in StoryBrooke" I replied. "Wait what exactly happened when she told you she had feelings for me I want to know everything" I asked. I needed to know if there was any hope for me and Emma when she finally gets her memory back and who better to ask that her best friend.

Ruby walked over to the passenger side of my car, opened the door and sat down. "Hope you don't mind but my feet are killing in these shoes" she sighed. She took a sip of her coffee then looked at me and smiled "Basically, about 5 months ago she came over to mine it was when we had that really bad rain she was dripping wet and couldn't stop crying. I grabbed her a pair of spare clothes put the kettle on, made us both hot chocolate she went and got changed then I asked her what was wrong. She told me that for a while now she was sleeping with you and nobody could ever know because you had so much to lose so I asked why she was crying and that's when she said she tried not to but somehow she had fallen in love with you and she could never tell you because she knew you didn't feel the same. I told her that she would never know if she never told you" she admitted.

I couldn't believe that she had feelings for me for so long and didn't tell me about it if she had told me then we could have been together all these months. Well maybe not all these months because it would of taken me a few months to admit my feelings to myself let alone to anyone else. "Thank you Ruby for being a great friend to Emma will you let me know how she is please, Doctor Whale doesn't think I should go and see her until we know if she will get her memory back" I sighed. Not being able to see Emma and tell her how I feel is possibly one of the worse things ever.

Ruby climbed out of the car and walked off to the hospital she turned around and waved goodbye to me. I hope she helps Emma remember. I best get home to tell Henry that there is no news, I really want to tell him the truth but he will want to see her and seeing her at the moment might make things worse rather than better. I drove towards Mary-Margaret's apartment,sat outside for five minutes before I grabbed the walkie talkie "The Evil Queen is waiting outside for prince Henry" I sighed hoping that Henry wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice.

I sat in the car for another five minutes waiting for Henry when he come running towards the car and jumped into the passenger seat. "Hi mum, how has your day been?" he asked. Henry has never asked me how my day has been I couldn't believe it.

I leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead "My day has been OK darling, how about yours?" I replied. I made sure he had his seatbelt on and made the drive home. I spent the whole drive going over what I'm going to tell him, do I tell him the truth and break his heart or do I lie and fill his heart with hope.

"My day was good Mum, we are working on planets in school" he replied. He said it like he didn't have a care in the world, he was only ten he shouldn't have to worry about nothing expect school and being a kid so I was glad he was distracting himself with school.

We pulled up in the front of the house Henry was just about to run in the house when I grabbed his wrist "Do me a favour sweetheart, put your school things up in your room and come straight back down we need to talk" I sighed. Whilst Henry was upstairs changing out of his uniform, I decided I was going to lie and tell him Emma still hadn't woken up, I know it's wrong to lie and if he ever found out he wouldn't forgive me but this was what was best for him especially with how fragile he was at the moment. Henry walked back downstairs and went in the kitchen to grab himself a drink then walked towards my study thinking I was in there. "Henry I'm in the sitting room sweetie" I called to him.

Henry walked into the sitting room and climbed up onto my lap. He had been doing that a lot lately I think he knew that I was upset. "So mum, did you go and see Emma today?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug "Yes I did darling" I muttered.

He leaned into the hug and looked up to me "So, is she awake, is she out of her coma yet" he questioned.

I tried my hardest to hold back my tears but it didn't work "No darling she hasn't woken up yet but Doctor Whale said it shouldn't be to long" I sobbed.

Henry wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek "Mum don't cry, Emma will wake up soon and everything will be OK, I promise" he replied. When did my son that spent months telling me he hated me become so loving. "Mum I'm going to go upstairs and make Emma a get well card, do you want to help" he asked.

He climbed off of my lap and kissed my cheek again, no matter how upset I was my son could always make me smile "Yes let me order a pizza then I will be up to help you OK" I replied.

I ordered the pizza headed up to Henry's room to find Henry asleep on his bed, I tucked him in, kissed him on the cheek and headed to my bedroom. I decided work could wait for tonight. I climbed into bed not even bothering to change I just closed my eyes ,tried to let all the thoughts leave my head and let sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N New chapter people :) Not my best chapter if my honest. But hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

Emma POV

Well that was a good nap, I leaned over to see someone sat on the chair across from my bed. "Well it's about time you woke up, I've been waiting almost a hour to see your ugly mug" she said.

I sat up in my bed, looked at this woman and smiled. I have no idea who she is, to be honest she reminds me a lot of Little Red Riding Hood which happened to be my favourite story book as a child,not that her outfit resembles anything of Little Red Riding Hood though. She's wearing a pair of black leather legging's and a red shirt which look very familiar. "I can only assume you are Ruby" I replied.

She looked at me and giggled "Well you are correct, Oh I hope you don't mind me lending your clothes I find they always look better on me." She chucked me the bag she brought from Granny's "here one grilled cheese sandwich, not sure how good it's going to be it's cold."

I opened the bag,pulled out the grilled cheese sandwich and took the biggest bite I could "oh my god that is so good" I muttered. Ruby just sat there staring at me eating my food, she was making me feel a little bit uncomfortable if I'm honest . "Didn't you bring anything to eat" I asked.

Ruby looked down to the floor then looked at me and smiled "yes I did but I bumped into Regina on my way in so I gave it to her because she looked dreadful."She pulled out her phone, climbed onto my bed and pushed me over a bit so she could fit on properly. "I got some pictures on my phone that might help you remember your life in StoryBrooke."

I looked at her phone and started to giggle "Ruby how exactly are naked pictures of you going to help get MY memory back." She grabbed the phone from my hands and swatted my knee. "Oh come on, you got to admit it was funny."

Ruby just glared at me "No,It's not funny!" I can't believe that Ruby had so many naked pictures on her phone, when I get my memory back I will get to the bottom of who they are for. I looked at Ruby and couldn't help but laugh at her. "Right do you want help getting your memory back or are you going to mock me" she asked.

"Well Ruby if we are such good friends it's only fair that I'm allowed to find this funny" I replied. I really wanted my memory back but what if my life in StoryBrooke turned out to be a life that I hadn't wanted and I could have the chance to change it. "Come on then,Ruby Roo help me remember" I sighed.

Ruby looked at me raised her eyebrows "What did you just call me" she asked.

"Umm. Ruby Roo" I replied.

Ruby leaned over grabbed my glass of water and drank it "That's the nickname you gave me the first time we went out drinking, you called me Ruby Roo and I called you Emma Roo because I couldn't think of anything to rhyme with Emma" she said. If I don't have a memory of my life in StoryBrooke how the hell did I know that. "Emma you sure you don't remember your life here and just wish you didn't" Ruby asked.

I looked at Ruby why wouldn't I want to remember my life here, if it was so bad wouldn't I have just left. "Ruby I really don't know where that name came from, Doctor Whale said that my memory might come back in bits and I guess your nickname was the bit that just came back" I sighed. This is driving me crazy, I hate not knowing anything about my life. I'm used to being in control and I'm finding this one of the hardest things ever. "Ruby, I really need your help so tell me about our friendship and my job first then we can work everything else out" I sobbed. I hate showing anyone my vulnerable side but I couldn't stop the tears once they started falling.

Ruby pulled me into a hug "Don't cry, I promise I will spend every day trying to help you remember because not having you as my fun loving amazing best friend would be the worst thing ever" she admitted. Ruby climbed off the bed and grabbed a box of tissues. "Here now wipe your tears because you don't look attractive with puffy red eyes." she joked. It is becoming clear now why she is my best friend because even though I feel crappy she is making me feel a bit better.

"Thanks Ruby, so where do we start" I asked. This was going to be so hard no matter how hard I'm trying I can't remember anything. "You don't have anywhere to be do you because this is going to take a while" I sighed.

Ruby climbed back into my bed "No Emma I don't I want you back so until that happens I'm staying by your side, well until you go to sleep then I will go home because I can't stand your bloody snoring" she joked. "What do you want to know" she asked.

It's hard to figure out what parts of my life I really want to know. Deep down I want to know about Henry and Regina but I don't think that's a good idea just yet, I have a feeling that it is a very complicated situation and I don't know if I'm ready to hear that just yet. "Our friendship is the best place to start I think" I replied.

Ruby pulled out her phone again and made sure she didn't go on the wrong photo album "We have a habit of taking lots of photos so hopefully one of these will jog your memory" she said. "This is us your first night here, you didn't know anyone so you sat at the counter in Granny's on your own drinking beer and I was serving you Granny kept shouting at me because I spent most of my shift talking to you" she giggled.

I looked at Ruby and for some reason I could remember that night "I think I remember, did I spill a beer over some man's lap and he said I owed him a date for ruining his favourite jeans" I asked. A few other little memories where coming back maybe this was actually working.

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor "YES that happened OH MY GOD, your starting to remember" she screamed. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Ruby I still have a headache so please don't shout, but yes I'm starting to remember bits, I remember when we made Mary-Margaret drive us around for a hour because we were both drunk but wanted to go out in the car, I also remember the accident" I admitted.

Ruby stood up and walked over to the nurses station and came back with Doctor Whales. "So Emma you remember certain things" he asked.

I really didn't believe that showing me some pictures would help my memory come back but it was. I didn't remember everything but it was helping. "Yes, I remember a few things that I have done with Ruby and also the accident but I can't remember anything else. Do you think we could give me a C.T to see if there is a clot or something that is stopping me being able to remember everything" I asked.

"Yes Emma if you want a C.T that can be arrange, I can take you down for one now and hopefully if it is just a clot we can operate and you will remember everything." he replied.

A nurse brought over a wheel chair "do I really need a wheel chair I have lost my memory no the use of my legs" I sighed.

Ruby raise her eyebrows and smacked my knee "NO wheelchair, NO C.T so hop in" she replied. She started pushing me down the corridor of the hospital, then she pushed it really fast and jumped on the back "I've always wanted to do this" she yelled. We carried on down the corridor until we crashed into a coffee cart. "Oh crap" she shouted.

"Ruby, one accident this year is enough" I joked. We arrived at the C.T machine in just about one piece and I climbed in. I really hoped that there was a clot and it could be fixed. I led in the machine humming to myself. I wish this would hurry up, I hate being in confined spaces. The C.T was taking ages and I started to get annoyed. I was just about to scream when it beeped to let me know I could get out. I climbed out of the C.T machine hoped back into the wheelchair. "Ruby wheel me back and try not to crash!" I giggled.

We arrived back to me bed and Doctor Whale was sat waiting for me."Emma I have some good news, you do indeed have a clot and a 45 minute operation will fix it." he said.

I don't think I have ever been so happy to hear I need surgery "So after the surgery I will be as good as new" I asked. I hope to god that this surgery fixes me.

"Yes Emma if everything goes to plan you will be back to normal with your full memory" he replied. "You ready for surgery now?"

I was so ready I wanted my old life back. "I am very ready" I admitted.

Ruby pulled out her phone "Do you want me to ring Regina when you have gone into surgery and let her know what is happening" she asked.

Do I want Regina by my side when I wake up,well she is very hot and any girl would be happy to have her by their bedside. "Yes please, can you wait until I'm under though no point in her being here until I've had my surgery" I sighed.

Doctor Whale wheeled me down to surgery, I led there waiting to be put under,I hope this works I need my old life back. "Emma can you count backwards from ten please" Doctor Whale asked.

"Ten...Nine...Eight"I muttered.

* * *

**A/N So Emma has gone into surgery. I wonder if removing the clot will help get her memory back because I really need Regina and Emma to be happy again :)**

**R/R Much love**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter :) Its a very long one for some reason I couldn't stop writing. Hope you all like it R/R**

**Much Love.**

* * *

Regina POV

Who the hell is ringing me so bloody late. I rolled over to check the clock to see it's only 8pm, I fell asleep only 4 hours ago. I wish today would just end. I leaned over picked my phone up to see that it was Ruby calling me, I hope she had good news. "Hello Ruby is everything okay?" I asked.

"Well I have some good news Regina, they did a C.T and found that Emma has a small clot that could be causing her amnesia." Ruby replied.

I couldn't help but smile, I know I shouldn't smile because Emma will be having surgery but if it goes to plan then she will get her memory back and I will get my Emma back. "That's really good news Ruby, are they going to operate?" I asked. I don't know whether I should tell Henry or wait until Emma has had surgery.

"She's in surgery right now she told me to ring you once she had gone in" she said. I was rather surprised that Emma wanted Ruby to ring me.

"Emma asked you to ring me, did she remember anything before the surgery?" I inquired. I really needed to know how Emma was before she went into surgery, It was killing me not being able to see her.

"Yes she remembered a few things about us but nothing about you or Henry and she told me to ring you when she had gone into surgery so you didn't worry about her. Doctor Whale is very confident that the surgery will work so I will give you a call when she wakes up then you can come and see her" she said.

"Thanks Ruby" I replied. I climbed out of bed,walked over to my bathroom and turned the shower on if I was going to see Emma I was going to look my best. I climbed into the shower and started washing my hair, do I take Henry to the hospital or get Mary-Margaret to watch him. If I go and see Emma and she still don't remember then it will kill Henry, It's so hard to figure out what will be the best thing to do. I climbed out of the shower and walked towards my closet. Hmm what shall I wear, it can't be something to revealing I don't want to give Emma a heart attack. I picked out a grey dress with a slit up the side, it showed more leg than cleavage but Emma always loved this dress. Now I just needed the perfect pair of shoes, I found a pair of shoes that were still in the box they were black with a 4 inch heel and a bow on the front. I can't remember buying them but they look great with my outfit.

I walked over to my dressing table and did my make up, I hope the surgery works it's only been a few days without my Emma and it's already killing me. I've decided that I'm going to take Henry to the hospital, he will never forgive me if I don't take him.

I finished my make up and walked towards Henry's room. It's 9pm I know it's late to be waking Henry up but he needs to know everything then he can make a decision whether he wants to come or not. I walked over to his bed and knelled down next to him,I didn't want to startle him so I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Henry,sweetie I need you to wake up so I can talk to you" I cooed.

Henry sat up,wiped the sleep out of his eyes and smiled at me "Is everything Okay mum,what's the time" he asked. His smile always melts my heart it's the exactly same smile Emma has. I find it hard enough to tell Henry no,how am I going to be able to tell them both no when we are a family and she moves in. Wait,what am I doing planning a life with a woman who 1. doesn't even remember me and 2. might not even want to have a life with me when she does remember me.

I sat on the end of my son's bed, took his hand in my own and kissed his forehead. "It's about 9pm, I'm just letting you know that Emma woke up but needed surgery on a clot in her brain, Ruby just rung to let us know that Emma will be in surgery for about 45 minutes then we can go see her when she wakes up if you want. I know its late but it's a special occasion" I replied.

Henry jumped out of bed, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his bedroom. "Come on then mum we got to get to the hospital" he screamed. I've never seen my son so happy but now is the part were I tell him about Emma's amnesia and I know this is not going to go down well.

"Woah Mr I need to talk to you about something very important before we go rushing off to the hospital OK. I want you to listen very carefully to everything I say" I sighed. I don't know how he is going to take this but hopefully he will understand.

He stopped,let go of my hand and just stared at me "what is it mum?" he asked.

I walked over to the stairs and sat down. Henry didn't even need me to say anything he walked over and sat next to me. "Right Henry,well Emma woke up from her coma early this morning but had something called amnesia do you..."

I didn't get chance to finish explaining before Henry interrupted me"Yes Mum I know what amnesia is it's when somebody doesn't remember anything of their life"

I looked at my son I couldn't believe how smart he was,I am so proud of him."OK Henry, Well Emma had amnesia so Doctor Whale is operating on the clot so hopefully that will relieve the pressure and we will get Emma back" I replied. I was just about to ask how Henry felt about it when my phone went off.

**Ruby: Emma's surgery went great,she has just woke up and is asking to see you and Henry. Her memory is back fully. She told me to tell you to get your pretty little arse over to the hospital NOW (her words not mine).**

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. Henry glared at me "Mum Is that a text about Emma?" he asked. I just smiled at him. "IT IS IT IS! COME ON MUM WE GOT TO GO!" he shouted.

He has way to much energy for my liking. "Henry how about you change out of your pjs and I will meet you in the car" I replied. I hope by Emma wanting my pretty little arse to the hospital means she still loves me. I walked downstairs, grabbed the car keys "Henry are you coming" I shouted up to my son. He came running down the stairs and tripped on the bottom step and fell into my arms. "Now do you see why you shouldn't run downstairs" I nagged. I locked the house up,climbed into the car and patted Henry on the knee "right Emma has just woken up from surgery so you have to be quiet and calm when you see her OK" I warned.

Henry just looked at me,put his seatbelt on and looked out the window. I don't know what's going to happen when we get to the hospital, I'm excited to see Emma and tell her how I feel but maybe I should wait because she has just woke up from surgery and declaring my love might not be the best thing for her. The drive to the hospital was a very quiet,Henry just stared out of the window and I just went over everything I wanted to say to Emma. We arrived at the hospital, I parked up and climbed out of the car. I've never been so nervous in all my life,I have the worst case of butterflies ever. "Come on then Henry."I sighed.

He walked over to me,grabbed my hand and squeezed it "everything will be OK mum." he replied. He was such a optimistic, no matter how bad things got he always made everything a bit better. We walked into the hospital and I decided it was best to take the stairs it might get rid of some of Henry's energy. We climbed up 6 flights of stairs and arrived at the ward Emma was on. Henry let go of my hand and ran towards Emma's bed. I decided I would give them a few minutes together before going over.

I walked into Doctor Whales office. "So how did the surgery go?" I asked.

Doctor Whale looked up from his desk and smiled "Oh hello Regina, the surgery went very well and Emma's memory is back."

I tried not to but I broke down in tears, they were happy tears well I think they were. I think they are more nervous tears, what if I tell Emma how I feel and she decides she doesn't feel the same. Well I will never know unless I tell her. Doctor Whale handed me a box of tissues, I grabbed a few and wiped my tears. Right this is the moment of truth.

I walked out of Doctor Whale's office and headed towards Emma's bed. She sat up in the bed, waved and smiled at me. Wow even after surgery she still looks drop dead gorgeous. I walked over to her bed and felt all the butterflies fly away. I put my hands on Henry's shoulders and kissed his forehead "Sweetie why don't you go play on Doctor Whales computer while I have a word with Emma" I said. Henry just looked at me,kissed Emma on the cheek and walked towards the Doctor's office.

I smiled at Emma, my heart was beating so fast it nearly came out of my chest. I've never felt like this in my whole life. I sat down on the corner of Emma's bed and took her hands in mine. "Well it's about time you got your pretty arse over here, the nurses haven't got nothing on you" she joked.

Her words melted me,I've missed her so much and it's only been a few days. "Well I hope they haven't, they don't look nearly as hot as me in a nurses outfit" I giggled. All joking aside I do look very hot in a nurses outfit, I think that needs to be put on my shopping list. Emma just winked at me and gave me a cheeky grin. "So how are you feeling darling?" I asked. Oh god did I really call her darling, I hope she didn't notice.

By the shocked expression on her beautiful face I'm guessing she did.

"I'm feeling much better now, I'm glad your here" she replied. She pulled my hand towards her mouth and kissed all my fingers. "MMM tastes like vanilla, the best taste in the world" she admitted.

"The best taste in the world really?" I giggled.

She looked up at me and grinned "OK the second best taste in the world, the first is also on your body." This woman will be the death of me that grin drives me wild, if she wasn't in a hospital bed I would be fucking her brains out right about now.

"Emma, I really need to speak to you." I sighed.

She raised her eyebrows and let go of my hand "that doesn't sound so great,is everything OK?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand, leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Everything is fine I promise" I replied. I breathed in right this was the moment of truth, the time I declare my love for this amazing woman. "Emma I need you to not interrupt and listen to everything I say" I warned. She was exactly like Henry when it came to interrupting me neither of them could wait until I had said everything I wanted before they jumped in and gave their input.

"OK shoot" she replied.

"Emma Swan we have had more ups & downs than anyone but we always breakthrough. I love you more than anything else in this world, I hope you know when I see you my heart beats faster every second. I know we have had a lot of bad times but every second I look into your eyes I think about all the good times between us. People will think that us being together is crazy and maybe it is but I know that I am crazy about you. I fell in love with your courage,your sincerity and your flaming self respect. The past few days of you being in the coma and not remembering who I am broke my heart. I don't ever want to be without you. I want me,you and Henry to be a real family. I would like to know if you would go on a date with me, I know we have had sex and all the other stuff but we have never been out on a real date and I would like to treat you how you deserve to be treated. So what do you say Emma Swan would you like to come on a date with me?" I asked. I can't believe I just bared my soul to this woman and I'm not sure I even want to know the reply.

* * *

**A/N That was a sweeter side to Regina. I wonder how long that will last. So Emma remembers and Regina has told her how she feels part of Regina's speech was actually my speech to my ex. Hope you all enjoyed it and I wonder how Emma will reply. It's not going to be all plain sailing. Much love**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So here's a new chapter It's 3:52am here and I can't sleep so thought I'd right a new chapter. I think it might be the worse one I wrote but I like bits of it. So lets find out what Emma has to say about Regina's confession ! R/R Much love x **

* * *

EMMA POV

I'm in genuine shock the ice queen just declared her love for me and It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that" I sobbed. I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried.

Regina grabbed hold of a tissue and started wiping away my tears. "So is that a yes?" she asked.

Is it a yes I really don't know, I do love Regina but I don't know if this could work. But then again I won't know unless I try. This is so confusing I think I need time to think and clear my head. I guess Regina is desperate for a answer because she just sat there staring at me. I grabbed hold of her hand, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Regina, I would love to go on a date with you but I don't know if it is a good idea" I sighed.

She let go of my hand and stood up "how did I know you were going to say that, you are the most fearless person I know expect when it comes to relationships you always run when it gets hard" she snapped. "Emma you need to have a long hard think about what it is you want, I'm sick of playing games you can't tell me you love me one minute then back out the next, I know I'm a bitch but I don't deserve this." Regina walked away to Doctor Whales office to get Henry.

A few minutes went by and Henry come running out of Doctor Whales and jumped on my bed. "Hey kid, where's your mum is she OK?" I asked.

Henry looked at me rather shocked "what's the deal with you two, you hated each other for months and now all of a sudden you are asking where she is and how she is. So come on what's the deal?" he questioned. He is to smart for his own good, now we have a problem because he has my super power of knowing when people are lying so how do I dodge this.

"Henry there is no deal, me and your mum want to get along for your sake we don't think it's fair if we are at arguing every five minutes" I replied. I hope to god he believes me, well it is half the truth we do want to get on for his sake.

Henry pulled out one of his walkie talkies and handed it to me. "Here have this so we can keep in touch whilst your in here" he said. He climbed off the bed, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I got to go now I got school in the morning and it's pretty late, I will come by tomorrow to see you If that's OK?" he asked.

I smiled at my son, he may have come from me but he is so much like Regina. I can't believe how much I love them both but I don't want to screw this up. "Yes of course I want you to come and see me but I might be home tomorrow so you can come over instead" I replied. I grabbed the walkie talkie,pressed the button and spoke in it "I will radio you when I know what's happening so make sure you keep it on OK."

Henry stood up "I will see you tomorrow, night Emma." he sighed. Something big was bothering him but I didn't want to ask just yet. Henry walked away and I grabbed my phone. I needed some help on this crappy confusing situation.

**Emma: Ruby I really need your help, I'm so confused. Regina asked me on a date and I said NO ! Text me back ASAP. Much love xx**

**Ruby: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY NO? ARE YOU CRAZY. YOU ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HER WHAT ARE YOU DOING EM! MWAH XX**

**Emma: I don't know why I said No. I do love her more than anything but this is so hard, what if it don't work out I don't want us to ruin what we had. Sex is different to dating. I don't do relationships HELP ME! Much Love xx **

**Ruby: I LOVE YOU EMMA BUT YOU ARE SO STUPID. GO ON A DATE WITH HER TALK GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. THAT'S AN ORDER WHEN YOU GET OUT TOMORROW WE WILL PLAN THE PERFECT DATE! MWAH XX**

**Emma: Why am I planning the date she asked me. Much love xx**

**Ruby: JUST GO TO SLEEP AND LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME ! MWAH XX.**

So that didn't help me one bit, I suppose going on a date and getting to know each other could be a good think. I decide it's time to grab some sleep.I closed my eyes and wake up to Ruby sat on the bed screaming at me to wake up. "I'M GETTING VERY ANNOYED WILL YOU GET UP!"

I leaned over grabbed my phone and checked the time "Ruby are you kidding me it's 7am, It's not even visiting times so why are you here?" I asked. I looked her up and down "you have another one of my outfits on!" I snapped. This woman is starting to do my head in, I'm going to have to lock my clothes away at this rate.

Ruby looked over to the nurses and winked at Doctor Whale I don't think she seen me watching her. So that's who she is sending her dirty pictures to. "Sorry Em but I can't see you being miserable so I'm here to help you out, so stop being a bitch and let me help you" she pleaded. She always knows how to make me feel better even if she was being horrible about it. "Right we need a killer date to make up for you being a cow to Regina" she said. She pulled out a big note pad and markers, she was going all out on this. I don't even know if Regina is going to forgive me but I can't not have her in my life so I need to do this. "Right I have a few ideas so let's get to it" she ordered.

It's to early to be planning this without caffeine in my system. "Ruby I have a great plan but I need coffee first, could you grab me a cup with extra sugar?" I asked. I have the best date idea ever and I know Ruby will love it. Ruby walked away and I grabbed the note pad and waited for Ruby to come back with my coffee. Twenty minutes had gone by and she still wasn't back, what the hell is she doing or more like who is she doing. Another ten minutes went by and she finally came back. She handed me my cup of coffee which was bloody cold. "Ruby your lipstick is all over your face and you have a huge Hickey on your neck and MY BLOODY COFFEE IS COLD" I snapped. I really can't believe her she came to help me but instead she went and got laid.

Ruby looked at me and just smiled. I can't fault her for having fun but I wish she would do it on he own time. "Sorry Emma I got carried away, yes I'm sleeping with him and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he is not exactly the best looking man in the world and his personality is pretty boring..."

I couldn't let her carry on I had to interrupt her "If that's the case why the hell are you sleeping with him." I wouldn't sleep with anyone that I didn't click with sex is so much better when It's with someone who you have a spark with. " I think you got some explaining to do RUBY ROO." I demanded.

Ruby looked at the floor,then looked at Doctor Whale and looked back at me. "OK he doesn't have anything going for him expect the fact he is amazing in bed and I mean amazing,spine tingling,toe curling, can't catch your breath good." she replied. OK to look at him I wouldn't expect him to be good in bed he looks very boring like the normal missionary position kind of guy. "Emma I know exactly what your thinking, you're thinking that he is the boring missionary type of guy" she giggled.

She knows me so well. I couldn't help but laugh it is true though normally I can tell exactly what type of person someone is in bed. "Right I need sparkly lights,red wine,a big blanket,picnic basket,wine glasses" I said. I know exactly how I want this to go the only problem is I don't know what food to have. "Oh and a full outfit to leave on the door step" I sighed. This is going to be so hard to organise but worth it well hopefully.

"OK I can help with all of that but what about food?" she asked. I really don't know what to do for food. I know I want chocolate covered strawberries because they are her favourite."I could make my favourite chicken salad and you could have prawn cocktail to start" she said. That could be a great idea because they are easy foods to eat outside and won't need to be warmed up. This date is going to be amazing.

"Ruby I want to do this date in two days time because it was the first time we slept together so it's sort of a anniversary. Will you go out and find me the best outfit and matching underwear her bra size is 34B and get killer heels she is a size 8" I pleaded I gave her my best smile and puppy dog eyes hoping she would say yes.

Ruby looked at me and just huffed. "The things I do for you, just promise me this will be a date and NO sex you need to get to know each other, you already know that you are sexually compatible so you don't need sex so if you even think about having sex with her I will cut your fingers off" she threatened.

I couldn't believe she just said that to me this date wasn't about sex it was about getting to know each other. But now we have a problem because she told me not to do it and when people tell me not to do something I tend to do it. "Off you go then chop chop you got my list of things I need so go shop till you drop." I ordered.

Ruby stood up leaned over and hugged me "you are so bossy you know that right" she replied. She picked up the note pad and giggled "I really can't believe you are planning a date with Regina Mills the evil ice queen."

I swatted her arm " don't bad mouth the woman I love" I replied. Ruby started to walk away "Oh Ruby I want the outfit to show more leg that cleavage and make sure it's tight around her arse If I can't touch I can at least look" I shouted. I was so tired I decided to grab a few hours sleep before Henry came to see me.

* * *

**A/N So the date I'm planning is something I've always wanted to do myself but never have so thought I'd I would use it in the story ! Much love. Lets see how Regina is coping with Emma not wanting a date.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N New chapter my darlings :) Regina POV and she is pissed she wants to know why Emma didn't want to go on a date and there is only one person who can help her with that. **

**A/N This chapter will have Regina/Ruby and Henry/Regina :)**

R/R Much love

* * *

**Regina POV**

The alarm clock started blaring, I leaned over to shut it off then climbed out of bed my head was pounding and I felt so sick. I got home from the hospital last night put on my best brave face until Henry was back in bed. Then I got out a bottle of Whisky and that's all I remember so I must of drunk the whole bottle. I just couldn't go to sleep last night feeling the way I did and the only thing I could think of to numb me was Whisky, I know I promised Henry I wouldn't drink but I needed something to take the edge off.

I walked to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and was shocked at how rough I looked. My eyes are puffy, my hair is all over the place and I don't know whether it was because I'm hung-over but I look rather green. Henry is bound to know I've been drinking but I couldn't stop myself. I bared my soul to Emma and she just told me she didn't want to go on a date. Maybe Emma was messing with me and didn't even love me. It wouldn't surprise me if she did it just to get close to Henry. I walked over to Henry's room, opened the door to find my son asleep on his bed holding his walkie talkie, snoring his little head off. He was exactly like Emma the way he slept, they both led on their sides with one hand under the pillow and one leg out of the blanket they both snored so loudly I wonder how I ever got any sleep with them both in the house. I walked over to Henry knelled down next to his bed and kissed his forehead "Henry sweetie you got to get up for school" I whispered.

Henry rolled over to the other side of his bed and yawned "Mum can't I have the day off, I'm really tired."

I climbed onto his bed and led next to him "Do you really want the day off that bad hunny?" I asked. I think after everything he has been through the last few days and with him having such a late night last night I think he deserves the day off.

Henry sat up in the bed, looked at me with his big green eyes and sighed "Yes please I didn't get much sleep because I was worried about you and Emma so I don't want to go to school." What did he mean worried about me and Emma I could understand why he was worried about Emma but there is no reason he should be worried about me.

I kissed my sons cheek and climbed out of his bed. "If you want the day off then that is OK sweetie you don't need to worry about us though Emma is recovering fine and should be home today" I replied. "Would you like me to run to Granny's and grab some breakfast because we haven't got anything in?" I asked. I was hoping my son would say yes so I could find out off Ruby what Emma was playing at.

Henry climbed up out of his bed and hugged me. "Yes please, Is it okay if I go back to sleep until you come back" he asked.

Henry never went back to sleep after being woken up so he must be really tired. "Of course you can darling, you go back to sleep then I will bring your breakfast up you can eat it in bed then we can find out if Emma is home and I will drop you over there so you can spend the afternoon with her" I replied. The smile that broke out on my sons face was huge, such little things please him.

"Really mum do you mean all of that?" he asked. He was beaming it was so annoying that the woman who he loved spending time with was such a cold hearted bitch and I know for that to be coming from me is a shock but I NEVER TOLD SOMEONE I LOVED THEM THEN TWO MINUTES LATER CHANGED MY MIND,SHE MAKES ME SO MAD! I can't let Henry know why I'm mad so I will put on a fake smile and act like everything is perfect.

"Of course I mean it darling, I'm sure Emma would love to see you" I replied. I walked out of Henry's bedroom and closed his door. I walked back to my bedroom grabbed a pair of jeans, a t shirt, jacket and got dressed I was too hung-over to put any make up on or even do my hair. I decided it was best if I walked to Granny's I know we had no sheriff at the moment but it wasn't a wise idea to drive.

I started the walk to Granny's but half way there I threw up, I couldn't stop being sick I HATE HANGOVERS. "Regina are you pregnant?" Mary-Margaret asked.

I wiped my mouth, looked up at her and laughed "No I am defiantly not pregnant, just very hung-over." I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and slowly sipped it "You heading to Granny's ?"I asked.

"Yes I am?" she replied.

"Do you mind If I walk with you?" I asked. I've never really gotten on with Mary-Margaret or anyone in this town for that matter but she is a really good teacher to Henry and one of Emma's best friends so I suppose I should l try to get along with her. She didn't reply she just smiled so we just walked towards Granny's in silence well until I broke the silence "Have you been to see Emma?" I asked.

"I picked her up a hour ago she's at home resting that's why I'm going to Granny's to get her some breakfast" she replied. I couldn't help but get butterflies when I thought of Emma.

"That's good, is she up for visitors because Henry would like to come over later if that's OK?" I asked. I really wanted to go and see Emma to but I didn't think it was a good idea because we would end up screaming at each other and then Henry would get upset. We arrived at Granny's the walk seemed longer than normal but I think that's because with every step I took it felt as if my whole body was spinning.

Mary-Margaret held the door open for me and we walked into Granny's "thanks for walking with me Regina and no I'm sure Emma would love to see Henry" she replied.

I walked over to the counter and waited for Ruby to come and take my order. "Good morning Regina, what can I get you?" she asked.

"I would like two lots of chocolate chip pancakes, a coffee and a explanation" I snapped. I know I shouldn't be taking my mood out on Ruby but I couldn't take it out on Emma so Ruby would have to do.

"Madame Mayor how about you have a seat calm down and I will bring you over your order" she replied. Did she really just tell me to calm down. I walked over to one of the booths and sat down. Five minutes went by and Ruby walked over and sat across from me. "Regina I understand that your upset but there is no need to take it out on me" she sighed. I did feel bad for taking it out on her but I couldn't help it. "And as for an explanation if you are patient all will be revealed tomorrow."

Well that's a bit to cryptic for my liking."What do you mean all will be revealed tomorrow?" I asked. I was the worst person when it came to not knowing things so I couldn't wait until tomorrow I needed to know NOW.

"I can't tell you but I'm sure everything will be fine" she replied as she got up out of the booth and walked back behind the counter. What does she mean she's sure everything will be fine.

I climbed out of the booth and walked over to the counter. "Ruby your starting to worry me can you PLEASE tell me what is going on?" I asked. I have never used please in my whole life so I'm hoping Ruby will get the hint and tell me what the hell is going on.

"Regina I promise you there is nothing to worry about, go sit back down and wait for your food and I will explain some of it when I bring it over" she ordered. I've never seen a forceful side of Ruby before,but it reminds me awfully of Emma's forceful side the only difference is I don't want to sleep with Ruby. Well I could sleep with Ruby maybe that would get Emma's attention I shook that thought out of my head almost as fast as it was in there. I sat down and waited for Ruby to come back over it seemed like she was taking forever but when I looked at my watch she had only been gone two minutes. Ruby walked over to my booth with our breakfast "I put a slice of apple pie in their for Henry to take to Emma later, I hope that's OK?"she asked. Ruby was so kind and one of the nicest people in this town but for some reason I felt as if she was using the apple pie to make me forget what I wanted her to explain.

"Yes that's very kind of you Ruby and I'm sure Emma will love it. Are you going to tell me what's going on then or not?" I sighed. My blood was starting to boil but I couldn't let it get the better of me because if I snapped at Ruby she might not tell me.

"Right Regina I can only tell you part because If Emma finds out I'm telling you ANYTHING she will string me up and to be perfectly honest I like my life" she giggled. I took a sip of my coffee and tried my hardest not to be sick, this hangover was going to be the death of me. "Well the thing is,after you stormed out on Emma she text me to go to the hospital,she told me what happened and I told her she was stupid because it was so obvious how much you loved her so she needed to get her head from out of her arse and find some way to make it up to you." she sighed.

"Why would you do that it's obvious I am no good for her because if I was then she would want to give it a go" I sobbed. I hated showing my vulnerable side to anyone and now I was doing it in public god what was Emma doing to me.

"I did It Regina because the love you to have for each other is rare and sometimes loving someone forces you to be apart until you can figure it out. Emma has figured out what she wants and well that's you so just trust me when I say don't give up on her just yet because she will prove how much she loves you. So just give her a few days to clear her head before you go full bitch on her arse because she will surprise you." she pleaded.

"OK I suppose I can give her a few days and If it goes wrong I am holding you personally responsible" I replied.

"Well that is fine only if you hold me responsible if it goes right which it will" she bragged.

I climbed out of the booth, grabbed mine and Henry's breakfast "Bye Ruby" I sighed. I'm rather nervous at the things Ruby said but I will trust her. That coffee really helped my hangover I feel much better the walk home was much quicker than the walk to Granny's. I walked through the front door and called Henry expecting him to be asleep only to find him in the kitchen making Emma a card. "Good morning darling, feeling better?" I asked him. I walked to the cupboard to grab two plates and put the pancakes on them then I walked over to the fridge to grab some chocolate sauce and Maple syrup. "I got you chocolate chip pancakes and Ruby added extra chocolate chips to yours" I said.

Henry grabbed the plate off me and poured chocolate sauce all over his pancakes "I'm feeling much better mum and thanks for the pancakes" he replied. He took a big bite out of his pancakes and I started eating mine, we ate in silence for about 5 minutes until Henry held up his card for Emma "So mum do you think Emma will like it?" he asked.

The card was blue it had glitter all around the edges and had a drawing of Henry and Emma on the front with big red letters saying I'm glad your home. My son was very artistic I have no idea where he got it from because neither me or Emma are very good at drawing. "That's lovely darling Emma will love it, Ruby put a slice of apple pie in the bag for you to take to Emma when you go and see her" I sighed. I really wish I could go and see Emma even more now after what Ruby said but I don't think I could handle it she broke my heart and I need some space.

"Mum what do you mean when I go and see Emma aren't you coming to. I thought you were getting along so why wouldn't you want to see her?" he questioned. I need to play this right because If I say something in the wrong way Henry will quiz me until he gets the truth.

"I have work to do darling and anyway you don't want me around. You and Emma haven't spent any time together just the two of you for a while so I thought it would be nice, I will go and see her tomorrow" I promised.

"OK well I'm ready so can we go?" he asked. He was very eager to get to Emma's I just hope she don't ask why I'm not there because he will want to know why and he is very good at detecting when we are lying.

"Come on then darling. It's a nice day so we will walk" I lied. I couldn't let him know the reason I didn't want to drive was because I was hungover it would break his heart to know I broke my promise.

"OK mum" he replied. He grabbed his card and put it in the bag with the apple pie then laced his fingers with mine. He was starting to scare me he had become very affectionate these last few weeks don't get me wrong I'm not complaining it's just very strange. The walk to Emma's was very short so we didn't really say much.

We arrived outside, Henry was just about to run up the stairs when I grabbed his hand. He gave me the worst dirty look ever it was his MUM WHAT THE HELL LOOK. "Henry, Emma has not long left the hospital so promise me you will be calm and quiet whilst you are there, get Emma to text me when you are ready to come home OK. Be good and I love you" I warned him. Henry didn't even look back he just ran off. I decided to take the short cut home so I could have a bath and tidy up before Henry got home. I walked upstairs and led down on the bed maybe I will just have a quick nap.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is my longest chapter by far. I couldn't stop writing when I started I'm having a tough day so this was a great distraction. There is a lot of Emma and Henry interaction in this chapter. I know I've taken ages to update but my brain has been frazzled but I'm all back now. There is a question in this chapter that Henry asks and I couldn't work out if I had answered it right but by then end of the chapter I decided it was the right way to go :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Much love**

* * *

Emma POV

It was so good to be home don't get me wrong I've enjoyed the peace and quiet and not having to work but I've missed my own bed. I climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen I need a drink my mouth is so dry. I was just about to open the fridge when there was a knock on the door. Who the hell was knocking my door nobody knew I was home. "Hang on I'm coming" I shouted.

I walked to the door and opened it to find Henry stood there with a great big smile. At least he was happy to see me. "I hope you don't mind me coming over?" he asked.

How he could think I would mind him coming over is beyond me. I looked behind him to see if Regina was with him but she wasn't. I tried to hide my disappointment I didn't want Henry to think I wasn't happy to see him because I really was I just hoping to see Regina. "Of course I don't mind you coming over kid, but how did you know I was home?" I questioned.

He walked through the door and handed me a bag from Granny's "Mary-Margaret ran into mum on the way to Granny's and she told her you were home resting" he replied. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate "open the bag,Ruby put a apple pie in there for you and I made a card" he bragged.

I walked over to the kitchen and put my apple pie on the plate, It looked amazing and I was starving but I couldn't eat without Henry eating. I pulled open the draw,grabbed a knife and cut the pie in half. "Here you can have half kid" I replied. I handed him the half on the plate because he was a very messy eater and If he made a mess Mary-Margaret would kill me. I took a big bite out of the pie "Yum this is delicious, Ruby has really out done herself" I mumbled. I know I shouldn't talk with my mouth full because it's showing Henry bad table manners but I couldn't help it.

"HEY you didn't look at my card" he whined. He looked so hurt that I didn't immediately look at his card. I'm kinda new to this whole parenting and It's taking me a while to get the hang of it.

I pulled the card out of the bag and couldn't believe how good it was, he was very artistic and I have no idea where he gets it from because I can't even draw a stick man." Wow, kid this is really good were the hell did you get your skill from because me and your mum suck at art." I giggled.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm glad you like it, um Emma can I ask you something?" he sighed. My heart sunk when he uttered them 6 words,I hated when people ask me that even more when it's people I can't lie to.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Of course you can kid, come sit down and we can talk" I replied. I was dreading the question he was about to ask me, I had a very strong feeling that it was going to be about mine and Regina's relationship.

He walked over to the table and sat, he looked down to the ground then back to me whatever he wanted to ask me it was really weighing heavy on his little shoulders.

"Well...I...was...wondering...if...it...was..OK...if..I...started...calling...you..ma?" he stuttered.

Wow. I was not expecting that to be the question he wanted to ask. What do I say, I've always wanted him to call me mum or something like that but I didn't want to push him. This is was a big shock. Henry looked at me with eager eyes he was awaiting an answer. I took a deep breathe, grabbed my sons hand and smiled at him. "Henry I would be honoured if you would call me Ma, but what is your mum going to think about it?" I asked.

He leaned over and put his over hand over mine "Mum told me to ask you if it was OK" he replied.

Are you kidding me Regina told him to ask me. Did she have a head injury. She hates me at the moment for screwing with her head so what was she playing at. "Henry what do mean she told you to ask me ?" I muttered.

He looked at me with his big green eyes and smiled "Well I made you a card whilst you were in hospital and wrote Ma on it then I threw it in the bin and mum found it she told me that she wouldn't mind if I called you Ma but I had to ask you first. She said that it would make your day if I asked you and you would most probably smile or cry and she said you have a really pretty smile which really confused me." he rambled.

Hearing that Regina said I had a pretty smile made my stomach do flips maybe she didn't hate me. I decided it was best if I skipped the rest of that conversation I couldn't risk Henry finding out. "Hey kid how about we play a game of chess then maybe order a pizza?" I asked.

He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the chess board "come on then what you waiting for. Be prepared to lose" he replied.

I walked over to the counter and swatted his head "Come on kid how many times have you beaten me? I am the best Chess player in Storybrooke" I bragged. It wasn't as if it was a lie I really was I have played almost every Storybrooke resident and beat them all.

Henry moved his first white pawn "I've been practising with mum, I'm sorry to say it Ma but mum is the best Chess player in Storybrooke" he laughed "maybe you two could play each other one day"

I moved my pawn two spaces forward then I heard my phone vibrate "Hang on kid, I need to check my phone. NO CHEATING" I warned. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my phone and seen I had a message off Regina.

**Regina: Hey I hope Henry isn't bothering you to much. You have only just got out of hospital so you need to be resting dear!**

Reading that message made my heart flutter. I'm not saying she cares I just think she likes to boss me around more than anything.

**Emma: I know how to look after myself I'm NOT a child ! Henry is fine we are playing chess and I will text you when he is ready to come home !**

I'm sick of her treating me like I don't know how to look after myself or Henry for that matter. She drives me insane,she likes the control way to much. I'm dreading the outcome of my secret date tomorrow I don't even know if she is going to turn up but I hope she does. I walked back over to Henry he had made his next move so I sat down and moved my knight.

**Regina: I'm not implying that you don't know how to look after yourself or OUR son Miss Swan. I'm just making sure that you are OK you have had a traumatic few days and I would prefer to know that you are taking it easy !**

Our son oh my god she called him OUR son, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I decided I was just going to quickly text her back then concentrate on spending time with Henry with NO distractions.

**Emma: I AM!**

As far as I'm concerned that is all Regina deserves at the moment I want her to get pissed off because I love it when she gets all riled up it is the biggest turn on ever some of our best sex session were when one of us was really pissed off with the other. I shouldn't be thinking of Regina in that way I want to take it slow and get to know each other without the sex getting in the way. I swallowed hard trying to stop myself getting turned on at the thought of Regina writhing around under me panting and moaning my name whilst she pulled my hair letting me know how pissed off she was. It was not a wise idea to think naughty thoughts when my son was less than two feet away from me.

"Ma are you OK you have gone all red and sweaty do you want me to call the Doctor?" he asked.

"No kid I'm fine, just make your next move" I replied. He is to smart for his own good. He moved his knight to "Henry are you just mirroring my moves?" I asked. I doubt Regina is the best chess player in Storybrooke if she told him to do that.

He looked up at me and smirked "No Ma I wouldn't do that because your moves are going to ensure that you lose" he giggled. He can be so cheeky sometimes and the way he smirks he looks the double of Regina which I know is impossible but he looks more like her than me with his brown hair, big wide eyes and his cheeky smile the only physical attributes he gets from me are his milky complexion and his skinny frame.

I swatted his arm and made my next move "You're so cheeky sometimes kid. And ensure I'm going to lose I find that highly unlikely" I replied.

We played for the next hour until my stomach started to rumbled so I decided it was time to order a pizza. "Hey kid shall we take a break and order some food I'm starving" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed "You only want to take a break Ma because your losing." He was right I was losing but that's not the reason I wanted to stop. "Can I have stuffed crust and maybe a can of soda?" he asked.

"Henry you know your mum don't like you drinking anything fizzy unless it's the weekend" I sighed. I was starting to sound more and more like a parent it was a bit scary but a good scary.

"But Ma please it's a special occasion and I promise not to tell Mum about it" he begged. I really shouldn't give in to him but I suppose it won't hurt this once. "Please,Please,Please Ma" he whined. He looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes and a great big grin.

"Fine but you have to promise me you won't tell your Mum I'm sure she will kill me and most probably enjoy doing it" I sighed. I ordered the pizza and waited for it to arrive it only took ten minutes I would say Pizza gets to your house before the police but as I'm the sheriff it would mean I'm not doing my job right. Henry grabbed a plate and put 6 pieces of Pizza on his plate, I just glared at him. "What I'm a growing boy" he giggled.

Once we had finished the pizza I cleaned up and we got back to out game. After three more moves I looked up at Henry and grinned "Check mate Kid". I know I should of let him win but when he told me Regina was the best chess player I had to prove him wrong.

"Ma I swear you cheated mums way of playing was full proof so I should of won" he sighed.

He yawned and drunk the last of his soda. "You ready to go home kid you look exhausted and you got school tomorrow" I sighed.

"Yes please can you text mum?" he asked. "She was drinking last night so she won't be able drive to pick me up so she might be a bit longer than usual" he sighed.

Regina doesn't drink so what the hell was she playing at. "What do you mean she was drinking kid?" I asked. I hope she waited until he was safe in bed, she calls me irresponsible I think drinking with OUR son under the same roof is a bit irresponsible.

"She was a bit upset when we got home from the hospital I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me so she put me to bed and I guess she got drunk to make herself feel better because when I woke up to get a drink there was a empty bottle of whisky on the kitchen counter and she was passed out on her office couch" he sighed.

I am going to kill her what the hell was she playing at. "I will speak to her and find out what was wrong OK?" I asked.

"No Ma please don't she will know I know she was drinking and she promised me she wouldn't unless it was a special occasion so she must of really been upset, So please promise me you won't tell her" he pleaded.

"OK kid, I promise" I replied. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Regina to come and pick Henry up. My blood was boiling at the fact she drunk whilst he was in the house but I promised I wouldn't mention it so I breathed in and counted to ten hoping that would work.

**Emma: Regina. Henry is ready to be picked up!**

I know I promised I wouldn't mention it but I couldn't stop my angry towards her and the proof of how angry I really was could be seen in the text.

**Regina: Why am I sensing that you are pissed off with me? **

**Emma: Regina I am not discussing anything with you over text so come and pick OUR son up please because he is exhausted!**

**Regina: Fine I will be five minutes.**

I looked over to find Henry asleep on my bed, he looked so sweet and peaceful I felt bad for having to wake him up. I left him a little bit longer until I knew Regina was outside. I had a feeling that the mood she was in she wouldn't come up she would just text. I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to find Regina stood in the door way in a scruffy pair of bottoms that looked awfully familiar. I wish people would stop wearing my clothes even though she did look hot in them. "I didn't expect you to come up I thought you just would of text me" I sighed.

Regina looked at me and gave me a weak smile, her eyes looked puffy almost as if she spent most of the night/day crying. "Well I wanted to check that you were OK for myself" she admitted.

I left Regina stood in the door way and I walked over to wake Henry. "Henry your mum is here to take you home" I whispered. I didn't want to startle him when I woke him up.

He stretched and stood up. He hugged me and I ruffled his hair. "Thanks for letting me come over Ma." he replied. I looked over to see Regina's expression when she heard Henry call me Ma. I seen her lean against the door and wipe her eyes, I can't believe she is crying. I wanted to walk over there and hug her but I couldn't swallow my pride.

"No problem kid, off you go with your mum. I love you" I called to him when he walked over to Regina. "Regina are you in all day tomorrow?" I asked her.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow "Yes I'm working from home, why is that Miss Swan" she asked.

"No reason" I replied. I tried my hardest to hide the smile that crept up my face. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. Regina and Henry left so I walked over to my bed and decided to call it a day because truth be told I am exhausted.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I don't really know how to play chess so I just made it up as I went along :)**

**Much love**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N New chapter. This is another long one. There will be some home truths, some fluff and It's date day or is it. I hope you all like it :) Much love !**

* * *

Regina POV

I couldn't believe that hearing Henry call Emma ma would make me so emotional. I decided it was best to walk the short way home because Henry was dead on his feet poor love him. 5 minutes later and we were home, I really wanted to ask how his day at Emma's went and find out if she asked about me but he could barely stand up so I didn't think it was fair. Instead I followed him upstairs and helped him change and get into bed. "You're really tired tonight aren't you dear, want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" I asked.

My son looked up at me with his tired eyes "if you wouldn't mind mum" he replied. I climbed on the bed, wrapped one arm around my son and kissed his forehead. We led there for about five minutes before he looked up at me and smiled. "mum I played Emma in chess today and she beat me so maybe she is the best player in StoryBrooke."

Five more minutes went by and he was snoring his little head off. I kissed him good night once more and walked towards my bedroom, I'm to tired to be do anything other than sleep these last few days have really drained me. I climbed into bed and decided I would text Emma to make sure she was OK and to thank her again for having Henry.

**Regina: Thank you for having Henry for the day Em. I hope you're feeling better and Henry mentioned you played him in chess and said that you were the best player even better than me so I think that might be a challenge ;).**

I know I don't want to admit it but even if Emma doesn't want to give us a go there is no way I can stop my feelings for her. No matter how hard I try to keep my guard up and go back to being the ice queen that everyone thinks I am I can't do it when it comes to her. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a large t-shirt that once belonged to Emma but over the last year she left it her more and more so I decided that It's only right that I get to wear it. Even though I have washed it more times that I can count it still smells like her. I climbed back into just as my phone vibrated.

**Emma: It's not a problem. I'm fine now. **

I read the text and was rather confused why Emma was being so blunt towards me. I thought if anyone was going to be blunt it would be me. Come to think of it her texts to me earlier were rather blunt. I wonder what I could of possible have done this time.

**Regina: Emma there is obviously a problem so would you like to tell me what I have done or would you prefer it if I tried to become a mind reader because I have no idea !**

I didn't even get chance to put my phone down before I received a text.

**Emma: WHISKY !**

I felt my heart drop when I read the reply. By Emma texting me that it could only mean one thing that Henry knew I was drinking and must of told her. I didn't even get chance to reply because my phone vibrated again.

**Emma: How can you be so irresponsible Regina. Henry was in the house and you decided it was a good idea to get legless. What if something had happened to you or Henry. Sometimes you are so stupid. Whilst OUR son is in your care I would appreciate it if you would act responsible.**

Well Emma wasn't holding any punches this was clearly bothering her a lot. I couldn't stop myself when it came to sending the next message and I knew it would come back and bite me in the arse.

**Regina: I'm irresponsible because I had a drink while Henry was safely tucked up in bed. I checked on him before I even thought of pouring myself a drink. I've done a pretty good job of looking after him for the last ten years without your help so if I'm honest you don't get a say on what I do in my OWN house whilst looking after MY son. The only thing that I APOLGISE for is Henry finding out. So don't try and make me feel bad. I had a few drinks because I was all set to start a life with you or well at least try and you decided that you no longer wanted to so I needed some way to cope, not that I need to explain myself to you !**

I led in bed feeling rather hurt that Emma would think I would put Henry in any danger. He is my entire life I would die before I would see anything happen to him. I let myself calm down before I checked my phone but no message from Emma. I decided it was best if maybe I apologised for being so harsh.

**Regina: Emma I'm sorry that was a bit harsher than I intended. I didn't mean to make out that you don't have a say or that Henry is any less your son than he is mine I'm just very hurt that you would think I would endanger our little boy. I promise not to drink whilst Henry is under this roof again. Please forgive me.**

I've never once apologised to anyone in my life, what was this woman doing to me. Sometimes I wish that I had some sort of a filter and it stopped my saying/texting things that I will regret because then life would be so much easier. I closed my eyes and decided to get some sleep just as I was drifting off my phone buzzed. I was in two minds whether I should open this message because if I don't open it then I won't know the hurtful things that I'm sure Emma has included in this text but then on the other hand I can't let her have the last word. I decided to open the text and was rather shocked at the reply.

**Emma: OK. Good night Regina.**

That was it are you kidding me. Maybe she was to tired to argue with me or maybe she just didn't have anything to say or she did and she would speak to me face to face. I really am to tired for this, why didn't I just go to bed when I got home instead of starting this war. I pulled the blanket over my face and blocked out the world and let sleep take over.

The next thing I remember is my alarm clock going off. I didn't wake up once last night so I must of really needed the sleep. I climbed out of bed, chucked on a pair of Emma's sweat pants and wrapped my robe around me. I walked over to Henry's room to find my son was already out of bed and downstairs. I found him in the kitchen, the table was full of pancakes, juice, croissants, jams and cereal. "Hey darling what is all this" I asked.

"Mum what does it look like, it's breakfast" he replied. My son was sometimes so cheeky he certainly got that from Emma.

"Henry I can see it's breakfast but what I'm asking is why, I normally make you breakfast" I sighed. I was very confused why he felt the need to make me breakfast. I grabbed a plate and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well I just wanted to do something nice for you that's all mum, you don't mind do you, I know I should of asked" he mumbled.

I leaned over, grabbed his hand and kissed it "Henry of course I don't mind you making me breakfast darling I was just a bit shocked but it was a nice shock" I admitted.

We sat and ate breakfast in silence, It was nice to spend some time with my son without him wanting to run away to see Emma. After we had finished I started to clean up when the front door knocked. I looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:30am it was to early for it to be anyone important. "Henry darling will you go and answer the door whilst I finish cleaning up?" I asked.

"Sure mum" he said as he skipped towards the door. That kid is in a awfully good mood. I finished cleaning up by the time Henry had come back.

"Who was at the door darling?" I asked.

Henry was carrying a very expensive looking pink bag which had a Boston address on it. "It was Ruby mum, she told me to give you this and said she would pick me up from school today because you have a important meeting" he replied very confused and to be honest I have no idea what she meant I didn't have a meeting today.

"Henry are you sure that's what she said darling?" I inquired.

"Yes and she said not to open the bag until I'm gone and she's going to walk me to school so I'm going to grab my backpack and go with her" he replied.

"Yes that's fine dear, I'm just going to see what Ruby means I will meet you outside" I said.

I watched my son walk upstairs to grab his school stuff then I walked outside to find Ruby sat on my porch swing. "Ruby a few questions 1. why did you bring that bag over, 2. what is in it, 3. why do I need you to watch Henry and 4. I don't have a meeting so I think you need to explain" I ordered.

Ruby looked at me and smirked "I will try to answer them without letting you know what's going on. 1. It has stuff that you will need for your meeting, 2. you will find out when you look, 3. you have a very special meeting later this afternoon you will find out everything you need to know when you open the bag"

I don't like this one bit. "Ruby does this have anything to do with Emma because she asked me was I in all day today?" I inquired.

Ruby didn't get chance to answer me because Henry come bounding out of the house "ready kid?" she asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled "Mum have a nice day and I will see you later."

"Bye darling I love you and be good for Ruby" I shouted as they both walked off down the path. I need to find out what is in that bag. I ran back in the house, walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bag. It was a very expensive bag, I opened it to find inside a black shoe box, another pink bag from Victoria secret, a black dress and a envelope with my name on it. This is getting very strange. I took the bag to my office and opened the envelope.

Dear Regina.

You are most probably very confused what all this means but I felt so bad telling you I didn't want to try us and as soon as you left I changed my mind and decided that I did. The only way I can think to make it up to you is by taking you on a date. So I would like to take you on a date and we can discuss everything and see If we can make a go of this. I'm not saying it will be easy because we are both a handful and drive each other crazy but it is something I want to at least try because I love you more than anything and will hate myself if we don't at least try because we could become something amazing a real family something that neither of us have ever had. Meet me at 12 o'clock at the old music store if you want to give it a go. I know I'm not the best when it comes to picking out clothes so I asked Ruby to do it, so seeing what your wearing will be a shock for you and me. x

Wow I did not expect that. I pulled out the Victoria secrets bag, opened it and pulled out a black strapless floral lace bra and matching thongs. I hope to god Emma picked these and not Ruby because that would be embarrassing. Next I pulled out the shoe box inside was a pair of beautiful black glitter peep toe shoes. They were stunning and I couldn't wait to try them on next was the dress. It was a black leather tube dress with a tight knit skirt, it had a sweetheart neckline and was longer at the back. I've never really worn leather but it looked stunning and would match the shoes perfectly, Ruby did a good job. The dress showed more legs than boobs so I can only assume Emma expressed that she loves staring at my legs.

I decided I would do some work for a hour then I would get ready for my date. I have slept with Emma 100s of times but we never once went on a actual date, my heart was pounding at the thought and I had the worst case of butterflies ever. After staring at my computer screen for over a hour I decided that it was pointless because I couldn't focus on nothing but this date. I grabbed the clothes and led them on my bed then walked into the bathroom and ran a bath.

I'm surprised Emma haven't text me to find out if I'm coming or not. I climbed into the bath and washed my hair then climbed back out it was 11am when I checked the time. Shit I only have a hour to get ready I walked over to my dressing table and started to dry my hair. I decided I was going to do something different with it today. Once it was dry I curled it and put half of it up in a bee hive and left half down. It was pretty hard to do because my hair was so short but if looked very sexy even if I do say so myself. Next it was time for my make up I did my eyes very dark and smoky to match the outfit and put on very dark red lipstick that I know Emma will love. I walked over to my bed and got dressed then I walked over to my mirror to check myself out. If Emma didn't want to rip my clothes off there and then she was blind. I grabbed my favourite perfume and sprayed myself all over and even up my dress. I can't believe how well the dress fitted and how hot the shoes made my legs look.

By the time I was finished it was 11:55am I walked downstairs, grabbed my car keys and climbed into the car. I was actually worried at how this was going to turn out. My heart nearly came out of my chest with how loud it was beating.

I arrived at the music shop to find the outside covered in sparkly lights. I knocked on the door and waited for Emma to open it. She came to the door wearing a knee length red dress showing off her famous cleavage my breath hitched up and my I had to stop myself from drooling. She looked amazing her hair was curled and clipped into place on the side and her make up was very dark like mine and her shoes were red fuck me heels. I walked into the music shop to see the floor was covered with rose petals and in the middle was a table with two plates and candles. It looked so romantic the whole room was covered in candles, sparkly lights and rose petals. Emma had really outdone herself.

"Emma this looks beautiful, and you look breath-taking" I sobbed. Why the hell was I crying, I shouldn't be crying I should be pushing Emma up against the wall and kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well this is the very longest chapter! It's date time ! And it won't go smoothly hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Emma POV.

I looked at Regina and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, Ruby really did a great job with the dress and shoes. I wonder how the underwear looks,that was the one thing I weren't letting Ruby pick. "Regina please don't cry, I know I look hot but there is no need for the tears" I joked. I was still shocked Regina turned up because after our texts last night I had a feeling she wouldn't.

Regina looked at me,wiped her tears away and then smirked "pretty sure of yourself aren't you Miss swan." It always gave me chills right to my core when she called me that and this time wasn't any different. "So Emma this is all very romantic, did you do it all by yourself?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile, Regina was perfect and I can't believe I almost lost her. "Of course I did Miss Mills, only the best for you" I replied. Regina bit her bottom lip and her whole body shivered she loved it when I called her that, It was such a turn on I felt myself getting wet but tonight was not about sex so I needed to push that thought to the back of my mind. I stood up and walked over to the cooler I had hidden in the corner,I pulled out a bottle of red wine and walked back to the table. "Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked.

Regina looked at me and raised her eyebrows "really Emma when have you known me to turn down a drink" she giggled. I opened the bottle and poured us both a drink. Regina picked up her glass and ran her tongue around the rim of it before taking a sip. She was purposely trying to turn me on but it wouldn't work because I was focused on getting to know the love of my life before jumping into bed with her again. "So then do we have food or are we going to just get drunk darling?" she inquired.

I looked over to Regina and laughed "shit I knew there was something I forgot." I thought I may as well have some sort of fun if I can't get laid.

"Emma Swan you better be kidding me, you invited me on a date and I know I don't have a lot of dating experience but I'm sure there is supposed to be FOOD!" she sighed. How could she think that I would invite her on a date with no intention of feeding her.

I stood up and walked over to my corner of hidden treats. I grabbed a plate of oysters for Regina and grabbed my prawn cocktail. "Of course I have food for you babe, I wouldn't invite you anywhere without making sure I had enough food for you, I know how crabby you can get if you don't eat" I joked. I put the plate of Oysters in front of Regina,leaned down and placed a kiss on the end of her nose.

Regina looked at me and smiled "you got me Oysters, how did you know they were my favourite?" She pulled one Oyster off the plate and sucked it into her mouth, It was the hottest thing I have ever seen. "Mmm these taste amazing, the best Oysters I have ever tasted" she admitted.

I grabbed my glass of wine and took a sip then grabbed my fork and started eating my prawn cocktail. Ruby really had outdone herself this tastes amazing. "I'm glad you like them sweetie and I know there your favourites because I actually listen when you speak, I listen to every word that comes out of your beautiful mouth" I confessed.

"Emma, will you do me a favour?" she asked. Oh god she always makes me nervous when she says that and even more nervous when she says can I ask you something.

"It depends what it is" I reply.

She picked up another Oyster and put it in front of me then looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes. "Will you please try one, I know you said you wouldn't eat a Oyster even if I offered you sex for 7 days straight but please try one for me" she begged.

I've never been able to say no to her but I suppose there is a first time for everything."Regina they look like snot and snot is disgusting" I replied.

"Emma really you couldn't of found any other word to use expect SNOT" she said. She pulled the Oyster away from me and ate it. "I'm not going to force you to eat one because I know that if you don't like it you won't hesitate to spit it on the floor" she giggled. It was more of a evil laugh than a giggle but it was very cute.

I drank the rest of my wine and finished my starter. I walked over to Regina,grabbed her plate and kissed her on the head. I didn't want to kiss her on the lips because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself so I didn't mind stealing kisses here and there. Just as I was about to grab the bottle of wine there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door knowing it was Ruby with our mains. "Thanks Rubs, you really are the best friend ever and great choice on the clothes" I said.

Ruby just smiled before she walked off. I walked back to the table,placed Regina's plate of pasta in front of her then kissed her on the cheek before setting my plate down on my side of the table before I walked to get the bottle and poured us another glass. "Another one of your favourite dishes I believe" I said.

Regina took a big bite of her pasta "Oh my god Emma this is better than sex" she giggled.

I just glared at her "did you really just say that?" I asked. I couldn't believe she just said that. No type of pasta is better than sex with me.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud darling and you know sex with you is amazing but right now just in this moment this pasta is better than sex" she laughed.

"Regina if you don't stop saying this pasta is better than sex I promise you I will throw your pasta in the bin and then won't give you sex so then you will be without both" I snapped. I don't know why it was bothering me so much because I know it was a joke but we haven't had sex in almost a week and now I want to take it slow means it will be even longer.

"I'm sorry dear, you know our sex is amazing and better than this pasta" she sighed. She took another mouthful of the pasta and licked her lips. God this woman was going to be the death of me. "How is your burger?" she asked.

I took a huge bite out of it and decided to play her at her own game."Now this is better than sex." I smirked.

We finished our mains and had another glass of wine each I decided it was time to get to know the real Regina not the one that put on a front. "Regina, can I ask you something?" I muttered.

Regina looked up at me took a sip of her wine "when ever you say that to me you always make me worried but I suppose you can ask me what ever you want" she replied.

Maybe the question I was about to ask wasn't first date material but to hell with it. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked. Her eyes shot up and then she looked away from me. Maybe this wasn't the best question to start with. "Actually lets just forget I asked" I mumbled.

Regina leaned over grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I told you to ask anything and you did so I'm going to answer it. At the time I thought I was in love, not true love not even close to the feelings I have for you. I was young,naive and very stupid, I thought that he was the one you know the one I was supposed to spend my life with but the more I fall for you the more I know it wasn't even close to love. He didn't treat me how someone who loves you should treat you. It was the worst two years of my life" she sobbed

OK I wish I hadn't asked that. I stood up from my chair,walked behind Regina and wrapped my arms around her neck."Please don't cry baby. I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked you, It was a stupid question and certainly not first date material. So don't cry come one you will ruin your make up" I soothed.

Regina leaned her head back against my shoulders and I decided to ignore my stupid rule of no kissing. I leaned down and pressed my lips against her plump red ones I traced my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and she gladly allowed it. She ran her fingers through my curls trying not to mess it up. Our tongues danced together like we had been doing this for years, we started fighting for dominance until I gave in because she was upset. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathless, I stared at her bruised swollen lips that were no longer covered in her red lipstick and leaned down to steal one more kiss before I sat back down. She leaned over the table and wiped my lips, I'm guessing that's where her lipstick went.

"I'm sorry for crying dear, I shouldn't be crying on a date" she sighed.

"Don't apologise baby, It was my fault for asking you that I shouldn't have" I replied. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand up. "Regina will you dance with me please then we can have desert" I said. Regina looked at me, raised a eyebrow and smirked. "No I don't mean that type of Desert Miss Mills" I stated.

"Well that's not fair" she huffed. "And no I am not dancing with you until I get desert." She was such a stubborn little cow sometimes.

"Fine, as you wish your majesty" I whined. I walked over to the cooler pulled out two bowls which contained Eton Mess which was also another one of Regina's favourites. I walked back to the table "here you go my queen" I giggled. I might get used to calling her my queen.

"Eton Mess, you do know how to spoil a girl don't you" she joked.

"Not any girl, just MY girl" I confessed. Maybe I shouldn't have called her my girl because well she wasn't just yet but I couldn't help it. It just came out of my mouth like word vomit. "Shit sorry" I mumbled.

Regina looked at me rather confused "what do you mean sorry?" she inquired.

"Well I called you MY girl and I don't think I should of because well your not MY girl" I sighed.

Regina grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it "don't apologise for that because In a way I am your girl" she replied. Regina picked up her fork and took a huge bite of her Eton Mess. "Oh my god Emma this is delicious Ruby really has outdone herself" she mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Ruby didn't make this I did" I confessed.

"Emma are you kidding me, you made this?" she asked. I was a bit offended that she had to ask me that well then again I'm not a great cook. The first time I ever cooked for Mary-Margaret it was spaghetti bolognese and I nearly burnt down the house.

"No Regina I am not kidding this one of the only things I can make and I wanted to make it for you" I admitted. "I know it is your all time favourite desert, is it really good?" I asked.

I looked back to see Regina's whole bowl was empty "are you blind it was orgasmic my dear" she giggled.

I picked up my bowl and swapped it with Regina's "well as it's that good you can have mine to" I said.

"No it's yours darling, you eat it I've had enough orgasms for one night" she joked.

I glared at her "Regina that is not funny, NO SEX TALK" I ordered.

"Why exactly can't we talk about sex" she questioned. She picked up my bowl and put it back in front. "Now eat your desert or I won't dance with you" she threatened.

I picked up my fork and started eating my desert. Oh my god it actually was orgasmic . "We can't talk about sex because we aren't having sex so that includes no talking about it" I sighed.

"Wait...we...can't...talk...about...sex...because...we...aren't...having...sex...why...aren't...we...having...sex" she stuttered.

"We aren't having sex because we are DATING so that's why we can't talk about it because if we talk about sex we will want sex" I whined.

"But why aren't we having sex ?" she inquired.

"Because we started with sex so this time round we are getting to know each other without sex clouding our judgement" I replied.

"Well I don't think that's very fair" she argued.

"Why you are you worried that if we don't have sex and get to know each other I will not like what I found out?" I joked.

Regina looked at me then looked at the floor "Yes I am" she whispered.

I got up off my chair,walked over to Regina then sat on her lap. "Don't you dare think that, you might be the best person I have ever had sex with but you are also beautiful,smart,caring and one of a kind. Regina there is not one thing you could tell me that would scare me away because I love you so stop being so stupid and just let me" I answered.

Regina kissed my cheek and held my hand "Emma that is so sweet well up until you called me stupid. So can I ask you have you ever been in love" she muttered.

I knew that was coming but It was a rather simple answer "No I haven't not until I met you" I confessed.

"Not even with Henry's father?" she mumbled. I think more than anything she didn't really want the answer because whether it was the past or not Regina is a very jealous person and Neal gave me something that Regina never can.

"No darling. Not even with him, I kept my walls up for so long and just assumed they would fall when I met the right person and I did at one stage hope that would be with Neal so we could be a proper family but it never happened" I admitted.

I felt Regina's back go rigid and she let go of my hand signalling she was not happy with my honesty. "So what am I a consolation prize" she snapped.

"Regina you are not the consolation prize and don't ever think that. My walls came crashing down when I met you and you make me so happy in ways Neal never did. I believe everything happens for a reason,the reason it didn't work out with Neal was so I could come to Storybrooke and be with the love of my life and OUR son" I protested.

Regina grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm ruining this date. Can we just forget all about that and have that dance" she asked.

"OK I suppose we can forget about it and you are not ruining it my baby, It's been a lovely afternoon now let me go put on some music and we can have that dance" I replied. I walked over to my ipod dock and put on How long will I love you by Ellie Goulding. I walked back over to Regina and grabbed her hands "this is now our song OK, today is the first day of the rest of our lives because I love you more than anything" I cooed.

We started to dance until the song finished then we just stood there holding each other. "I love you so much Emma, I don't want to ever be without you and this scares me more than anything but It is something I'm willing to do" she replied.

"Well we will take it one step at a time OK, I don't want to scare you or lose you so even if I have to take baby steps that is what I'm willing to do" I admitted.

Regina's phone started ringing so she let me go to answer it. I weren't sure who was on the other end of the phone but I didn't recognise the voice. "No, I can't,I'm busy,OK I won't be long" she said. "Baby I'm sorry but I got to go I can't explain right now but I will text you after love you" she sighed and then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N I wonder who was on the phone ! It doesn't sound good though ! Hope you enjoyed it !**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. New chapter. I'm not sure how good it is because my head has so many real life problems going on that I needed to lose myself in writing but I'm not sure how much it helped or if it's any good. Let's find out who was on the phone shall we. I didn't plan the chapter to go like this but it just went it's own way**

* * *

Regina POV

I know I shouldn't of left without explaining to Emma why I needed to go but I couldn't think straight after that phone call. I walked home the quickest possible way because I really couldn't have her wandering around the town. Five minutes later I arrived outside my mansion to find the one woman I wished I didn't have to set eyes on sat on the steps waiting for me.

"Well well well, my dear that outfit is rather unbecoming" she hissed.

The tone in her voice was one I always hated and it always made me feel like a scared little girl. "I happen to like it, what are you doing here ?" I snapped back. I walked towards the front door and unlocked it. "I suggest you come in before someone sees you and we both know YOU wouldn't want that to happen".

She followed me into the hall and grabbed hold of my wrist "Regina I don't think that is an appropriate way to talk to your mother. I think you should remember that it's polite to respect your elders" she ordered.

"Let's get a few things straight MOTHER. are in MY house so I will speak to you how I like. 2. I only respect people when they show me respect and 3. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME I'M NO LONGER A LITTLE KID" I spat back. I don't know where that came from,no matter what my mother did to me whilst I was growing up I never once spoke to her like that. I was rather scared of how she was going to react.

She let go of my hand and glared at me. "Regina this might be your house but let's remember who made it possible for you to be everything you are today, I made you and I could destroy you just as easily" she threatened.

"Mother not that it isn't lovely to see you but what exactly are you doing here?" I snapped making sure my voice was laced with the right level of sarcasm.

"I thought I would come and visit my wonderful daughter and grandson" she replied.

"Mother the last time you were in town you weren't calling us wonderful, far from it actually." I snapped back.

_Flashback._

_I walked into the kitchen to find my mother stood there waiting for me to explain. I had just told her I was planning on stepping down as mayor for a while and was going to adopt this little boy that I had fallen in love with and who needed someone to just love him. I had always wanted a family but I didn't expect it would happen like this. _

"_Mum he makes me happy, I know I said I didn't want children and that my career was my life but from the moment I met him all I can think about is having that beautiful little boy as part of my family" I admitted. _

"_You're happy? You're happy now? The Regina I knew was a force of nature. Passionate, focused, a fighter. What happened to you? You've gone soft! Stammering about some little brat you want to adopt. Anyone can fall in love, and create a family! I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I come back after five years and discover that you are no more than... ordinary! What happened to you?!" She snapped._

_I couldn't believe she said that. You would expect any parent to be happy for their children no matter what choices they make. She was such a heartless cow and now I knew exactly where I get it from. The only time I didn't feel like a heartless cow was when I had that beautiful little baby in my arms. I had hurt a lot of people in my life but I knew that would all change because this little boy made me want to be better._

"_What happened to me was YOU. You managed to alienate everybody else in your life leaving only me so I had to step up. I was the one at the age of 11 who had to help you get up off the bathroom floor every time you got so drunk you passed out,I had to spend every night fending for myself whilst you were in the bars picking up random men and then I had to try and fight off them men when they came in my room at night after you had passed out. You ruined my life Mother. I don't care what you think about me any more. I don't live to please you,so I'm going to adopt this little boy and make his childhood 10x better than mine was. If you don't like it then you can leave" I spat back. _

_She climbed off the stool walked over to me and slapped me. "You need to get your priorities straight Regina. Adopting some brat and giving up mayor is not a wise move my darling. I think it's only fair that I get rid of that child before you have chance to make him part of our family" she yelled. _

_She started walking out of the kitchen but I grabbed her wrist. "Mother he will not be part of OUR family because you are NO longer part of MY family and If you go anywhere near MY son I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do!" I threatened._

Present Day.

"Regina that was a long time ago can't we just forget about it. I would like to meet my grandson" she replied. I've never seen my mother act so nice but I'm sure its a trick and I am never letting her near my son.

"Mother you will see my son over my dead body. Henry is at school and I'm sure you will be gone before he gets home" I argued. Ruby had Henry till about 6pm and I'm sure I could get rid of my mother before he gets home.

Before my mother had chance to say anything my phone vibrated so I walked over to my bag and pulled it out to smile at the name on the front.

**Emma: I'm very confused why you upped and left in the middle of our date. But I'm hoping that it wasn't because you had a lousy time and you really had to be somewhere. Let me know your OK please !**

**Regina: I'm OK it's complicated but I will explain to you tomorrow or something.**

I didn't mean to be so blunt with Emma because she hadn't done nothing wrong and our date was amazing. I really wished I could tell her but I know she would come marching over here in true white knight fashion and kick my mother's arse. I admit I would love to see it but Emma didn't need to brought into my family drama.

My mother grabbed my phone out of my hand and threw it at the wall and slapped me harder than she ever has. "How rude, first you tell me I CAN'T see my grandson then you answer your phone whilst we are having a conversation. What the hell do you think your playing at!" she yelled.

I put my hand on my face trying to stop the stinging. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't they came pouring out of me like Niagara falls. "Mum can you please go and I will think about you seeing Henry" I sighed. I knew she wouldn't let me get away with it and I needed some time to clear my head and I knew it was wrong to use my son as a barging chip but I couldn't help it.

"GO WHERE EXACTLY REGINA? I'M STAYING IN YOUR GUEST ROOM" she hissed.

"No mum you aren't. Go and stay at Granny's and I will pick Henry up later and bring him by then you can leave for good" I sighed. If this was the only way she would up and leave I was willing to do anything because I didn't want my son subjected to the hurt she would cause him.

"FINE" she snapped. She grabbed her bag and went to walk out the door. "Regina if you allow your son to visit me I promise I will leave and never come back" she muttered. Why would she come all the way here just to see Henry once It didn't make sense. She walked out the door and I collapsed on the floor I couldn't stop the tears and I really needed to find my phone I think it vibrated the same time she threw it.

I stood up and composed myself. She had only been back a hour and I already wanted the earth to swallow me up.

**Emma: I don't care how complicated It is. I don't want you going through it yourself.**

**Regina: I'm fine Emma. I will explain everything when I see you next. Enjoy the rest of your day.**

I really hope Emma would just leave it and ignore the tone of my text. I walked into the kitchen,grabbed a glass of wine and poured myself a huge glass. I downed the whole glass before pouring myself another. I know getting myself drunk wouldn't make me feel better but It was the only thing I could think of. After my third glass of wine I decided to pour the rest of the bottle down the sink. My phone vibrated again so I guess Emma didn't get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

**Emma: Why didn't you tell me your MOTHER was in town!**

My heart dropped and I started feeling very sick. How did Emma know my mother was in town.

**Regina: Emma what do you mean ?**

**Emma: I just arrested some woman for slapping Granny and she said I had no right to arrest the Mayor's mother. Want to meet me at the station and explain.**

**Regina: I will be there in five minutes will you meet me outside though please I can't bare to see her just yet.**

Great my mother hasn't been here a hour and she has already got herself arrested and by the one woman I didn't want her to meet. I grabbed my purse and pulled out some make up trying to hide the bruise that was forming on my face but It wasn't working. I arrived at the station and started to panic what if Emma notices the bruise and worked out what happened.

**Regina: I'm outside babe.**

I've never been one to use the word babe but I couldn't help it. I was hoping Emma wouldn't be mad at me if I used a pet name. Emma walked out of the station well I say walk she practically stormed over to me. "Regina why the fuck didn't you say the complication was your mother" she snapped. I grabbed hold of her hand and tried to kiss it but she pulled away. "No Regina that is not going to work."

I looked down to the floor then back up again and I guess when I did my hair moved and she caught a glimpse of my bruise. "It's not as bad as it looks" I sighed giving her a weak smile.

"Regina. Did she do that to you?" she asked. She ran her fingers across my lips and then brushed over the bruise. "I will kill her. Who does she think she is" she snapped.

"Emma please don't worry about it I've had worse" I muttered.

"Regina that does not make it any better darling, you don't deserve to be treated like that and she has no right to put her hands on my woman" she replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the station.

"Emma please I don't want to go in there, please don't make me. If we go in there together she will work out our situation and then she will try and turn you against me like she did with every other person in my life and I don't think I could cope if you left me again." I sobbed.

"Regina don't cry please. I don't want to make you go in there but I think you need to. You can't let her get away with treating you like shit and making you feel worthless" she cooed. She wiped my tears away and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I will go in there but on one condition" I mumbled.

"OK what is this condition. I hope it's not sex before our third date because that is one rule I'm not breaking" she giggled.

She always knew how to make me feel better. "No It's not that even though that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Just promise me when things get hard you won't run because I couldn't handle losing you" I whispered.

"I can't promise that I won't run" she replied. I started walking away because that was not the reply I was hoping for but she grabbed my wrist lightly. "I can't promise you that I won't run but I can promise I will always come back to you. It might sometimes take me a while but I will always come back because Regina Mills you are my everything no matter what happens you are the one I want to be with and no matter what your mother tries to throw at us I won't be going nowhere" she admitted.

I pulled her into a kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her into the station. No matter what my mother throws at me I know I can handle it because I have Emma by my side. We walked into the station hand in hand ready for whatever my mother was about to unleash. "Regina how nice of you to come and bail out your..." she said but quickly stopped when she noticed I was holding Emma's hand.

"Mother I didn't come here to bail you out I actually came here to invite MY girlfriend over for dinner" I replied. Emma looked at me and raised her eyebrows knowing that was a lie and I was just trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Regina what do you mean GIRLFRIEND?" she spat.

"Oh I am sorry mother how rude of me. Well you know your grandson the one you wanted to get rid of" I replied. I felt Emma's hand tighten around mine as I said that I know I will need to explain to her later. "Well Emma here is his birth mother and also my girlfriend"

"So your the woman who made the stupid choice of giving birth to that kid. My dear you should of learnt how to swallow and then you wouldn't of had the problem of enduring labour just to palm him off on my daughter and now you have wormed your way into her life. No wonder your sleeping with the sheriff again Regina,up to your old tricks of keeping the law in your pocket I just didn't expect you to stoop to sleeping with a butch dyke. You should of stuck to sleeping with the old sheriff what's his name oh right Graham he was much more your type dear" she snarled

I couldn't believe my mum had just said that but wasn't the first time I heard it she told me she should of swallowed me when I was five years old at that age I didn't really understand what it meant and I was rather scared by the comments so much that I had nightmares for years of my mum one day eating me. "Mother how could you say that it wasn't that long ago you said you wanted to meet Henry and now your saying Emma should of swallowed him you are disgusting" I snapped. I let go of Emma's hand and walked over to the cell. "I think it's a wise idea that when Sheriff Swan lets you out of this cell that you leave straight away because otherwise I will not be responsible for my action. "

Emma walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me into a very steamy kiss which I'm sure was for the benefit of my mother. She pulled away with a pop then leaned into my ear and husked "I wish I didn't have my 3 date rule because that was the hottest thing I have ever seen now you better get going before I fuck you in front of your mother" It sent a shiver through my whole body straight to my core. I know that when my mother was gone Emma was going to quiz me about Graham.

"Goodbye mother It was a pleasure to catch up but the sooner you leave the better" I said. I started to walk off before I ran back to Emma kissed her on the cheek. "Emma I hope to see you tonight for dinner because I want to get to our third date sooner rather than later. Oh and please be nice to my mother dear" I giggled. I really didn't want to leave Emma with my mother because after the comment about swallowing I'm sure Emma was going to make her life hell and I wished I could stay and witness it but I decided I needed to go home and grab a hour because I was exhausted and was hoping I could lure Emma into giving up on her third date rule.

* * *

**A/N If anyone is a greys anatomy fan as well as a ONCE fan you will notice my Ellis Grey quote I thought it was quite fitting because Cora reminds me of Ellis.**

**I've never done a flashback so I thought I would try. Hope you all like it. Much love**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. New chapter. This has a bit of Cora and Emma interaction, plus some Ruby and Emma. I hope you all like it because I enjoyed writing it mainly because I hate Cora the direction of this chapter came to me in a dream so I woke up and just had to write it. Much love**

* * *

Emma POV

I watched the love of my life leave, I'm so proud of how strong Regina was because from the way the residents of StoryBrooke explained Regina's and Cora's relationship I expected that to go a little differently. I was just about to bring Cora down a peg or two and find out what she meant when she said Regina likes to keep the law in her pocket when my phone vibrated.

**Regina: I love you. Promise me you won't do anything stupid.**

It was such a simple message but it made my heart melt. Before I had chance to reply the voice of evil spoke "Why don't you come closer dear so we can have a real conversation."

I walked over to my chair and sat down. "I'm fine right where I am" I snapped.

"Oh come on dear I don't bite" she snarled. Her voice was like ice, she was obviously trying to get a reaction out of me but it wasn't going to work.

"No I'm perfectly fine right here, If I come any closer I wont be responsible for my action's" I threatened. "Now I know I don't know you very well but you strike me as the sort of woman who likes to have her say and doesn't listen to anyone else but that is going to change NOW. You will listen to me and not speak until I say so"

She looked up at me with her evil stare which happens to be the same one Regina gives me when she doesn't get her own way. "I suppose as I have nowhere else to be I will listen. So get on with it dear" she muttered.

"OK. Well first things first If you ever even think of laying a hand on Regina again I will make your life hell. Secondly you will never get to meet OUR son because meeting OUR handsome, smart, perfect son is a privilege and one that you certainly do not deserve . Thirdly I am so totally in love with your daughter that I will do anything to make her happy and if that includes getting rid of you then that is something I will do because nobody threatens MY family and gets away with it" I spat. I wasn't going to go easy on her, she made my blood boil and every time I pictured Regina's face I wanted to kill her with my bare hands.

"Oh dear you are delusional. You might be totally in love with my daughter but she feels nothing for you I can tell by the way she looks at you. You are nothing more than a pawn in her game to keep this town under her control. Miss Swan you need to understand that my daughter is not capable of loving anyone and certainly not some dyke sheriff. The only reason she is showing you any sort of interest is so you turn a blind eye to all the dodgy dealings she does. It was exactly the same thing she did with Graham and look how that turned out. And if your son was so perfect, smart and as handsome as you say why the hell did you give him up. And there will be no way you will be getting rid of me, I will be the one getting rid of you my dear" she hissed.

I stood up, walked over to the cell and unlocked it. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the bars and then gripped her face. "Listen to me you don't get to threaten me and get away with it and you really think I'm going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth" I argued back.

"Oh I don't need to lie my darling. Just ask Regina about Graham, he was somebody she had feelings for and they nearly got engaged but I threw a spanner in the works. I suggest if you want to know the truth you ask my daughter all about it." she replied.

I threw Cora on to the bed, walked out of the cell and locked it back up. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone.

**Emma: I know you told me not to do anything stupid but I couldn't help myself. Sorry.**

**Regina: What exactly did you do EMMA? **

**Emma: Nothing to bad I promise. But I couldn't let her talk about you the way she was and when she has gone I want you to explain Graham to me. **

**Regina: Emma I'm not discussing this over text. You obviously let her get inside your head I thought you were smarter than that. How about we skip dinner tonight and you come over tomorrow when you have calmed down! **

**Emma: FINE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT.**

"Cora I really don't care what you have to say about Regina. Because I love her and worship the ground she walks on. And I will do anything to protect her and Henry. So when I let you out of this cell you will leave StoryBrook and never look back do I make myself clear because if you go anywhere near either of them It will be the last thing you ever do" I warned.

"Miss Swan I don't do well with threats." she hissed.

"Listen to me Mrs Mills this is not a threat it is a promise!" I snapped back.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Sheriff, so I would keep your threats to yourself" she spat.

"NO YOU DON'T REALISE WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" I replied. Before she had chance to argue, she fell to the ground and was holding her chest. "Cora whatever game your playing it's not going to work" I said.

"I'm...not...playing...I...can't...breath" she mumbled. I really didn't believe this woman would stoop so low to pretend she was dying. I walked over to her cell as slow as possible. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction to think that I cared if she died or not. "Help...me..please" she begged. I think maybe she wasn't lying. I ran over to the cell and tried to open the door but the key got jammed. By the time I got it open she was on her last few breaths. "Tell...Regina...I'm...sorry." I tried to give her CPR but it was too late she was gone.

What the hell am I going to tell Regina she is going to think I did something. I grabbed my phone and decided I needed help.

**Emma: Rubs can you drop Henry to Mary-Margaret's and come to the station its urgent!**

**Ruby: What do you mean it's urgent. Is everything OK ?**

**Emma: Please just hurry Rubs!**

I walked over to my desk and ran 911 I know she was already dead but I couldn't leave her body here and they needed to do a autopsy to find a cause of death. And the only way Regina is going to know I didn't do anything is by having the paper work to prove it. I know she is going to think I did it after the text I sent her but I had to convince her I didn't. Ten minutes went by and I couldn't stop staring at Cora's cold dead body. This was going to break Regina and no matter how hard she would pretend she didn't care I knew she would. Ruby storming into the station.

"Emma what the hell. You tell me to mind your kid and I do then you call me over...umm Emma I'm not sure you know this but there is a dead body in your cell" she rambled.

"Yes Ruby I know there is a dead body in my cell why the hell did you think I wanted you to come over" I replied.

Ruby walked over to the coffee machine and flipped the switch "It looks like you need a strong cup of coffee so I will make you one then you will tell me what happened" she said. The machine made that annoying beeping sound signalling that it was ready and Ruby poured me a cup and sat down on my desk. "OK so spill?"

I took a big sip of my coffee looked over to Cora and then back to Ruby. "Well that is Regina's mother" I stated.

Ruby glared at me "That's Cora, the way everyone talked about her I expected her to be a lot scarier. So Emma what exactly did you do to this woman for her to have ended up dead?" she questioned. This is not good if my best friend thinks I had something to do with her death I have no way of convincing Regina I didn't.

"Ruby, I didn't do anything I think she had a heart attack but then again she would need a heart for that to have happened. But however she died I DIDN'T have anything to do with it" I replied.

"Emma If you had something to do with it I really need to know because I can't give you an alibi if I don't know what happened" she sighed.

"Ruby, I promise you I didn't have anything to do with it we argued and I did shove her into the bars but she was still alive when I locked the cell back up. And you would really give me a alibi ?" I asked. Not that I need a alibi but I can't believe she would be willing to help me if I needed it I knew I kept her around for a reason.

"Don't you have CCTV in the station Em?" she replied. That would be a great way to put me in the clear well that would be if it actually worked.

"The camera's are broke and need updating I put a proposal into the mayor's office a while back but I guess Regina has been to busy to get back to me." I sighed.

"Emma she's your girlfriend you could of just asked her" she replied.

"It was a while back before we started sleeping together and I didn't want to ask her because she would assume that was the reason I started sleeping with her" I muttered. Why were we getting off the subject of a dead woman in my cell. "I really don't know how I'm going to break this to Regina. You thought I had something to do with it so there is no way in hell she is going to believe me. We sat in silence for five minutes I was just about to ring 911 again when the paramedics walked through the door.

"So ladies what do we have here?" he inquired.

"This is Cora Mills I think she had a heart attack or something she just fell to the floor holding her chest and she couldn't breath, I did CPR but it didn't work" I replied. The two men walked over to the cell and checked Cora's pulse then put her into a body bag and started carrying her to the ambulance. "Gentlemen can you ask Doctor Whale to give me a ring after they have done an autopsy please" I shouted as they walked out the door. As soon as they had left I fell to the floor and couldn't stop myself from crying I think the shock had finally hit me. "What...am...I...going...to...do...Regina...is...going...to...hate...me" I sobbed.

Ruby knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug."Emma don't cry, Regina will understand I promise you. Just stop crying please because if you don't stop I will start and I'm wearing very expensive make up and I would prefer if it would stay on my face" she joked. She stood back up,grabbed a tissue and handed me it. "Wipe your face and stop crying because if you go to Regina's with puffy eyes and red cheeks she will know something is up before you say anything. So stop crying NOW" she ordered.

"Fine, I'm stopping" I sighed. I stood up grabbed my phone and decided to text Regina.

Ruby grabbed the phone out of my hand "don't even think about texting her that her mother is dead. Sometimes you are so stupid this is something you need to tell her face to face" she snapped.

"Ruby of course I'm not going to text her that I'm just asking if it's OK if I come over. So pass me my phone?" I pleaded. Ruby handed me my phone back.

**Emma: Hey. Is it OK if I come over in about ten minutes I really need to speak to you xx**

**Regina: Of course you can baby, I'm sorry for being a cow to **

**Emma: Don't apologise it was my fault. I won't be long. Xx**

"Ruby can you cover for me here please I want to do this sooner rather than later" I asked.

"Well I was babysitting your kid so I suppose as I'm not any more I can sit here and twiddle my thumbs instead" she sighed. I pulled her into a hug. I don't know what I would do without her she really is the best friend a girl could ask for.

"Thanks Ruby, it means a lot to me" I mumbled.

"It's OK Emma. Good luck with Regina. Just be there for her no matter what she needs even if that is to scream or hit you just let her OK." she replied.

I walked out of the station and started the short walk to Regina's. Going over everything from the last two hours. I know I was a bit rough with her but she was fine and talking after I threw her on the bed so I couldn't be the cause could I. I arrived at Regina's sooner than I expected. I stood outside the front door for a few minutes before I plucked up the courage to knock the door. There was no answer so I decided to let myself in it's not like I hadn't done it before. I walked into Regina's study hoping to find her there but she wasn't so I decided the next stop would be the kitchen as it was nearly dinner time. I found her sat on the kitchen counter wearing a pair of panties and one of my hoodys. "Regina what are you doing half naked in the kitchen" I asked.

I tried to lighten the mood hoping this would help, she climbed off the counter and walked over to me. "Well I was horrible to you so I thought this would make up for it. And before you say it I'm not trying to get you to break your 3 date rule" she giggled.

It was now or never. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Regina can we go upstairs and talk for a minute please" I mumbled. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I almost got lost in them they are so magically.

"Emma we never go upstairs and just talk" she giggled.

"Regina baby this is very important OK so can we leave the jokes for a while" I sighed.

"Emma you're starting to scare me can you please just tell me what's wrong, oh god is it Henry is he OK. Do you not want to give us a real go I know I was a bitch but I didn't mean it" she rambled.

"Regina. Henry is fine and I do want to be with you OK more than anything in the world but I'm not sure how much your going to want to be with me after I tell you this" I muttered. I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. "Right Regina I need you to listen to what I have to say and promise me you won't freak out and do something stupid" I decided the best place to tell her was upstairs so I could put her straight to bed.

"Emma I promise not to freak out but will you just tell me exactly what is going on please?" she replied.

I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth every time I tried they got stuck. I counted to ten and decided to just go for it. "Regina baby your mother is dead" I confessed.

* * *

**A/N I've never really been around a dead body expect my nans and I don't remember what happened when they came to take her away so I just made it up. Hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be very fluffy. Emma will try and help Regina cope with losing Cora. Much love **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N New chapter. Sorry how I left the last one but I needed a cliff hanger to take me into this one. I apologise now if it's rubbish but I'm kind of high off cough syrup so not sure if it makes will find out if Regina believes Emma or not. **

* * *

Regina POV

I couldn't believe the six words that had just left Emma's mouth. I tried to hold myself up but I couldn't my legs gave way and I fell to the floor. "Emma...what...did...you..do...you..promised...me..you...wouldn't...do...anything...stupid" I sobbed. I don't know why I'm so upset because my mother was the worst woman in the world and made my life hell but I suppose she is the person who gave me life.

She sat down next to me and kissed my forehead. "Baby I didn't do anything, I promised you I wouldn't and I didn't" she replied. I didn't know whether I believed her, the fire she had in her eyes when she seen my bruise was something I've never seen before and she did threaten to kill her for it."Regina I can't believe you would think I would kill your mother what do you take me for?" she snapped.

I finally found some strength and stood up. "Emma when I left you my mother was alive and then you text me saying you did something stupid so what the FUCK am I supposed to think" I spat. Emma's eyes widen at my choice of words,I'm not one for using such crude language and by her expression I can tell she is just as shocked as I am.

Emma stood up took her hand in mine and kissed it. "Regina will you just listen to me please, if you let me explain you will see I didn't have nothing to do with it" she sighed. I didn't want to listen to her excuses because nothing she was going to say was going to make up for the fact that my mother was dead.

She led me over to the bed,pushed me down on to it carefully and then knelled in front of me. She took my heels off and kissed both of my ankles. "Emma this is not telling me what happened so I suggest you stop it and start talking" I ordered. She let go of my feet and they slammed against the edge of the bed. "You have two minutes to explain to me before I get really pissed off and call the police"

"OK. Promise me you will listen before you go flying off the handle" she pleaded. Her eyes turned a very light green and I could see tears starting to fall. I pulled my hand up to her cheek and started to wipe away each tear that fell. I gave her a weak smile letting her know I was ready to listen. "OK. Cora was talking to me about how you didn't love me and you only kept me in your back pocket because I was the sheriff and how you actually loved Graham but could never love a dyke sheriff. She then went on to say that if Henry was so perfect why did I palm him off on you. Then I told her I protect the things I love and if that meant getting rid of her I would and she told me she would be the one getting rid of me" she confessed.

"Well that doesn't explain how she ended up dead does it" I snapped.

"REGINA I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT SO I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL IF YOU WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP" she yelled. The only other time she raised her voice to me was when I told her she wasn't worming her way into my son's life, so it came as a bit of a shock but I could tell she was getting rather pissed off with me.

"Fine. Continue!" I ordered. If I'm honest I wasn't really taking in anything she was saying, I know I should be but all that was going around in my head was the last few words I said to my mother.

"Right so after she said she would get rid of me I walked into the cell and pushed her against the bars and then chucked her on the bed. I walked back out of the cell and sat down for a bit I told her she didn't know what I was capable of then she collapsed to the floor holding her chest and was struggling to breath. I took my time to get to the cell because I thought she was faking it but when I realised she wasn't I opened the cell and tried giving her CPR but it was too late." she muttered. For some reason I weren't sure if I believed her. My head was telling me to think logically and that It would be possible for Emma to have killed her because she has a terrible temper and she would do ANYTHING to protect me and Henry. But on the other hand my heart was telling me she wouldn't of done it because she promised me but then my head butted in again telling me promises mean nothing. I'm just so confused.

I let go of Emma's hand and walked to my bathroom and started to run a bath. "I'm going to have a bath" I stated. I just wanted to have a few minutes on my own to go over everything that had happened today and I couldn't do that if she was staring at me.

"What do you mean you're going to have a bath. Regina we have more important stuff to do and you having a bath isn't one of them" she replied. I know we have other stuff to do but If I don't take a break I'm the one that will be up for murder.

"Emma I just need a few minutes peace and as this is MY house I think I'm entitled to use my bath when I like" I snapped. I walked over to the bathroom cabinet to grab my favourite bubble bath and started to pour it into the bath.

"Well If your dead set on having a bath can I at least join you?" she asked. Did she really think I was going to forget about the fact that my mother was dead and have sex with her in the bath. Sometimes she doesn't think before she speaks normally I find it endearing but today it just pissed me off.

"Emma do you really think by fucking me I'm going to forget that my mother is dead" I snapped. I walked into the bathroom,slammed the door and then locked it so she couldn't get in. "Emma I'm going to be in this bath a while so I suggest you come up with a better explanation"

I led in the bath making sure my whole body was covered with the water, my muscles had so much tension I wished I hadn't turned her down because I could really do with a massage. I closed my eyes and was just about to put my head under the water when Emma's phone went off.

I heard her in the background telling someone that I'm the person they need to speak to."Regina it's the hospital on the phone they have the results of the autopsy" she said. I climbed out of the bath and unlocked the door then walked over to grab Emma's phone. I didn't bother grabbing a towel because after I was done on the floor I was getting back in that bath.

"Hello this is Mayor Mills, I hear you have the results of my mother's autopsy?" I asked.

"Yes Mayor Mills, I'm so sorry for your loss. Sheriff Swan asked us to put a rush on the results so you didn't have to keep cause of your Mother's death was in fact a heart attack just like Sheriff Swan predicted. She was scheduled for a triple bypass when she arrived back to Boston. I spoke to her Doctor and he said they weren't confident that she would make it off the table so she wanted to come and say goodbye to you and your son in case anything went wrong"he replied.

"Thank you Doctor for the call, I will arrange a time for the body to be collected if that's OK?" I questioned.

"Of course It is Mayor Mills and I am truly sorry" he sighed then he hung up the phone.

Once again my legs gave in and I collapsed to the floor. I can't believe my Mother came here to make a mends and I didn't want to know. I also can't believe I tried to blame Emma. I knew she wasn't capable of hurting anyone. I started to cry and no matter how much I tried to stop I couldn't. Emma ran over to me and hugged me from behind. "I'm so sorry I accused you baby, can you forgive me?" I asked. "She came here to say goodbye to us Emma just in case she died on the operating table and I didn't give her a chance and now she will never get to meet Henry. I such a horrible person" I sobbed

"Of course I forgive you baby. You were in shock and it didn't really look good on my part even Ruby thought I was guilty. Cora never told you why she was here baby and you never had a clue because if you did you would of let her see Henry and you would of said your peace. Your not horrible you're a human being and we get it wrong once in a while nobody can be perfect including you baby" she admitted. Well I'm glad in a way it wasn't just me who thought Emma did it but I'm glad she forgives me because I couldn't do this without her."How about I text Mary-Margaret and ask her to keep Henry tonight and we can cuddly in bed?" she asked.

I looked up at her and got lost in her big green eyes. Her smile let me know that no matter what we would be OK. Emma pulled out her phone and text Mary-Margaret, I really hope she says it's OK because I am exhausted and just want to go to bed. I stood up,walked over to grab some underwear from my closet and slowly put them on. I could feel Emma's eyes burning into my arse letting me know she was watching me change. I loved how her eyes raked up and down my body, even with my back to her I could feel her eyes all over me. "Miss Swan I would appreciate if you pick your jaw up off the floor and put your eyes back in your head" I joked. I know now wasn't the time to be thinking about sex but I just wanted to feel loved and wanted. Sex with Emma always made me forget all my problems and made me feel a bit better so I was hoping her third date rule could be forgotten just for tonight.

"Sorry Miss Mills but you are so beautiful and I can't help it" she husked. She looked at me and winked. "Regina I can see the lust in your eyes but NO I am not giving up on my three date rule so baby put some clothes on and let's get into bed" she sighed.

"Emma please all I want to do is feel something other than hurt" I sobbed.

"Regina baby,I'm not taking advantage of your vulnerable state" she replied. I know I am vulnerable and maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Emma walked over to the bed pulled back the covers and climbed in then patted my side of the bed. This would be the first night Emma would be sleeping in my bed without having sex first or me kicking her out at 1am. But I suppose there is a first for everything. "Get into bed baby, I will play with your hair until you fall asleep OK" she cooed.

I walked over to the bed and climbed into it. I led my head on Emma's chest and could hear her heart beating rather loud. "Emma your heart is nearly pounding out of your chest" I said. Emma stroked my hair and I started to feel sleepy.

"My heart only beats this loud when I am near you baby. I want you to know that I will be here every step of the way OK. Whatever you need I will be here. When you are ready to grieve or if you want to scream or hit things I will be here. Don't ever forget it." she replied. To look at her you wouldn't expect her to be so romantic but I would like to think I bring the romantic side out in her like she brings the caring side out of me. Emma's breathing started to get slower which let me know she was asleep. So much for her playing with my hair until I fall asleep.

I leaned closer to her and softly whispered against her ear "what makes you beautiful isn't just your face,your smile or your eyes. What makes you beautiful is the combination of your heart and the fact I know it's mine."

I couldn't sleep I kept tossing and turning so I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I know I should try and get some sleep but drinking sounded like a better idea. I grabbed my bottle of Jack Daniels and decided there was no point in grabbing a glass I might as well drink from the bottle. I walked towards my study and sat on the couch and started drinking the bottle. After twenty minutes the room started spinning and I was seeing double. I finished the bottle after another ten minutes and decided it was best if I slept down here I didn't want to risk waking Emma. I closed my eyes and started to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N Really don't know if I like it but I'm to high and tired to change it. Next Chapter will have Smut so make sure you read it in private ;) I'm my worst critic so I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's not my best. Sorry I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading this fic :) Much love. Next one will be up in the next two days.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I want to thank everyone for following this story means a lot to me :)**

**As promised here is a new chapter with smutty goodness ;) It's not going to be all plain sailing I can't have them happy all the time because I wouldn't have anything to write about haha. I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. This chapter is one of the only ones I actually like I'm not saying it perfect because I was getting distracted by my ex starting a row but I won't bore you with that. R/R Much love.**

* * *

Emma POV

I rolled over to the other side of the bed expecting my beautiful brunette to be sleeping next to me but she wasn't. I looked at the clock to see it was 1am,normally this would be the time she would be kicking me out but now she was nowhere to be seen. I climbed out of bed and decided I needed to find Regina before she did anything stupid. She is handling Cora's death reasonable well and I'm not sure if she is putting on a front,pretending that it's not happening or maybe she doesn't care. I walked to downstairs into the kitchen to find it empty.

Next on my list was the study and in there I found the woman I was searching for, she was asleep hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels. I walked over to my sleeping beauty, kissed her forehead and took the bottle out of her arms. She rolled over and fell on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh even though I know she wouldn't be amused. She opened one eye and gave me the Regina Mills death stare. "Emma why don't you stop laughing at me and help me up" she snapped.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Did you really think getting drunk would solve anything darling?" I asked. I know now isn't the right time to start a fight but I'm not having her drinking herself into a oblivion. She looked at me then looked at the floor, I could tell she was feeling guilty. "Regina I understand that your hurting baby but this is not going to help anything" I sighed.

She picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and threw it against the wall just missing my head."Emma how would you know how I'm feeling, you have never lost anyone close to you. I know my mother was a horrible person but she was still my mother so don't tell me how I should act and if I want to get drunk I fucking will" she spat.

"Regina. No I haven't ever lost anyone close to me because I've never had anyone close to me to lose. I never knew my mum or dad they chucked me away like I was rubbish and I bounced from one foster home to another up until I was 18. I've never had a real family until NOW, you and Henry are my family and nothing is ever going to change that. So you can abuse me,throw things at me or sit and get blind drunk but I'm NOT going anywhere" I sighed.

She collapsed to the floor and starting crying "Emma I'm so sorry please don't leave me. You know what alcohol does to me, I'm just trying to forget and this is the only way I can think of doing it" she sobbed.

I looked at the love of my life she was so broken and I had the perfect way to help her forget for a while. I know I said I wouldn't break my three date rule but Regina really need this and well I wasn't going to deny her sex. I walked over to her and pulled her up and kissed her forehead. "Regina for one night only I am going to break one of my five rules when it comes to dating" I giggled.

She looked up at me and her browns eyes turned almost black with lust. "Emma, really you would do that for me" she husked.

"Yes baby, If you really want me to break my rule to help you forget for a while then that is what will happen" I replied. I grabbed hold of her hand and started leading her upstairs.

I sit her down on the edge of the bed and smirk at her she looks so unsure like this is some sort of test."Emma are you sure, you was dead set on no sex before a third date" she questioned.

"Well my darling Regina I love you more than my no sex rule. I will just reinforce it starting from tomorrow" I giggled. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly at first then I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She moans as I suck on her bottom lip. Her lips start to bruise and I can feel them beginning to swell so I pull away. I knell down in front of her and stare into her big brown eyes letting her know what I wanted. "Regina are you sure this is what you want we can stop and just sleep if that's what you would prefer" I asked.

She runs her finger through my hair "Emma no I don't want you to stop, I want you to make love to me" she ordered. I loved it when her wild controlling side came out but she wanted me to make love to her not to fuck her so this was going to go slow. We have never made love before,all our encounters were fast and rough so this was going to be something new for both of us.

"Take off your bra baby" I replied. I watch as she undid her bra her chest now on display for me, her breasts were perfect and sometimes I imagined her breast feeding our little baby. I shook that image out of my head almost as fast as it went in, this was no time to be thinking about babies. I leaned up and started leaving deliberate kisses in her chest avoiding her hard pink peaks that were begging for my mouth. I heard her growl, it was one of my favourite noises. I moved my mouth to her left nipple and started nipping at it with my teeth then I soothed it with my tongue before doing the same to her right nipple.

"Emma baby stop teasing" she moaned. I spread her legs and can see how aroused she is,her lace panties were soaking. It sent a wave of fluid straight to my core,I run a finger over the very thin fabric that is covering my goal it makes me shiver to feel how wet she is when I haven't even touched her she must of missed this as much as I have. "Emma what part of stop teasing didn't you understand" she snapped.

I leaned up and pushed her down on the bed. "Regina you asked me to make love to you so I'm going to take this nice and slow and you will just relax" I replied. I climbed onto the bed and leaned my head closer to her centre and lay a kiss to her covered jerked up at my contact and I smirked. She smells so fucking good. It's my favourite smell in the world. I looked into her eyes and she lifted her hips for me to take her underwear off I throw them across the room not even sure where they landed. I can't contain the moan that leaves my mouth at the sight in front of me. "You don't know how much I've missed this" I moaned.

I bring her right leg up and kissed her ankle before throwing her leg up over my shoulder "Emma please" she whined.

I kissed the inside of her thigh and sucked on the skin there until I'm satisfied with the bruise. I love to mark her so she knows she is mine and only mine. "Mine" I husked. Her whole body shivered at the use of the word.

By this time she she's soaking wet I run my tongue up her slit. The first taste is always the best. "Mmm Regina you taste fucking amazing" I moaned.

"Language Miss Swan" she complained.

My mouth waters for her constantly. I spread her legs open wider and feast on her like my life depended on it. She throws her head back against the headboard and tries to stifle her moans. Her hands gripped my head keeping me in place. Her pussy is swollen and wet for me. "Has anyone made you this wet before baby" I husked.

"Emma you know you're the only one who does this to me" she moaned. I used her cum as lubricant and pushed two fingers inside of her. She automatically bucks into my face. I tighten my hold on her thighs and I pumped into her more deeply all the way up to my second knuckle. Fuck she's so wet. I feel her start to clench around my fingers and it gets harder to slip inside of her at every thrust. I don't stop and her moans only spur me on. "Just fuck me" she ordered.

"Your wish is my command your majesty" I replied. All I hear is heavy breathing and the wet sound of my fingers going in and out of her. She gripped my hair roughly and cums in my mouth harder than she has before. I growl at her sweet tangy juices and how delicious she truly is. I licked her cum off her pussy and the side of her inner thigh. Her face is flushed and she pushed my head away gently.

I place wet kisses to the bruise on her inner thigh then one on top of her clit she trembles and I lean back smirking. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand and licked my lips. Before I can bring my fingers to my mouth to suck them clean Regina does it for me. My fingers disappear in her hot wet mouth and she closes her eyes and I can't help but moan at the sight. "I do taste amazing even if I do say so myself" she giggled. She releases them with a wet pop and with a new found hungry I crash my lips to hers letting her taste herself again. I sucked her tongue and licked her lips. I leaned back and admired her swollen lips,heaving chest and flushed skin. She's breath-taking.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and closed my eyes. "I love you and I hoped that helped you forget baby" I sighed.

Regina rolled over and kissed my cheek."More than you know baby, I love you it's your turn" she husked.

"Baby I'm fine that was all about you I'm exhausted and just want to sleep" I yawned.

"Oh OK then" she sighed. She rolled back over to her side of the bed, I knew she was going to take it the wrong way.

I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Baby, you know I don't mean it like that. We have the rest of our lives for you to give me mind blowing orgasms tonight was about helping you forget" I replied. I kissed her forehead and nuzzled my head into her neck. "When do you want to tell Henry about us?" I asked. I know now most probably wasn't the best time to ask this but it had been playing on my mind for the last few days.

"Emma I got other things to worry about like the fact I need to plan my mothers funeral." she sighed.

"Well if it was me I wouldn't be planning a funeral I would chuck her on a fire and watch the bitch burn" I giggled. OK maybe that wasn't the best thing to say and by the dirty look she was giving me she didn't find it funny.

"Emma that's not funny. And I think we should wait a while before we tell Henry. He is just getting his head around the fact that we are sort of friends I don't want to blind sight him with the fact that we are also fucking" she replied. So we are back to just fuck buddies fantastic.

"Regina what do you mean that we are also fucking? We are more than fucking." I snapped.

"Emma I'm not arguing with you, I don't feel ready to tell Henry about us OK" she sighed. I knew she would back out why do I even bother.

"Regina this is not a argument I asked a simple question and now I want the REAL reason why you don't want to tell Henry" I questioned. She climbed out of the bed,grabbed her robe and walked into the bathroom before slamming the door. "Regina you can't run away from me every time I ask a question. You are the Mayor and deal with much tougher questions than when can we tell OUR son that we are together" I snapped. She was really starting to piss me off, Henry would be happy that his mothers are in love wouldn't he.

"EXACTLY I AM THE MAYOR" she shouted. What exactly is that supposed to mean.

"Regina why don't you come out of the bathroom and explain to me what that means" I ordered.

I sat up and swung my legs to the edge of the bed. She opened the door, walked over to the bed and knelled in front of me."I'm the Mayor Emma. So how do you think the people of StoryBrooke are going to feel when they find out the great Madame Mayor is fucking the Sheriff" she sighed.

"There you go again Regina we aren't just fucking we ARE in love or have you forgot that. So you don't want to tell Henry because you don't want the rest of the town to find out that your happy" I asked.

"No I don't want the town to find out I'm a dyke" she snapped back.

"Regina are you fucking kidding me. You think anyone is going to care who you sleep with or who you are in love with whether it's a man or a woman" I sighed.

"Emma of course they will care and I can't have my reputation ruined by everyone finding out I'm shagging the towns Sheriff " she replied.

I stood up, grabbed my clothes and started to walk to the door. "Regina so what your really saying is your ashamed of ME. Well I'm going to go home and you call me when you have decided what's more important to you your reputation or OUR relationship" I spat.

* * *

**A/N 2. So Regina is worried about her reputation will she get her arse out of her head and fight for her girl. New chapter will be up Sunday/Monday hopefully ! Much love people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. New chapter my darlings. I need a huge distraction from my life because it is currently falling apart so this helped a lot. It is a whole chapter of Regina and Ruby because I like them as friends. I'm considering doing a chapter from Ruby's POV because she is in the middle of this relationship and I think it will be good but let me know what you think. So lets she how Regina handles Emma storming out and how Ruby helps her. **

* * *

Regina POV

What the hell just happened. One minute I'm receiving a mind blowing orgasm and the next I'm sat in my bedroom alone. Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut. The hurt on Emma's face was something I never want to see again. How the hell was I supposed to make this up to her. I had basically told her that my reputation was more important than our relationship. The truth is I don't want Henry to find out about us because then it becomes real and that means I have more chance of screwing it up not that I weren't doing such a good job of screwing it up already. I need some help and I know it's late but the only person that knows about me and Emma is Ruby I hope she is awake.

**Regina: Hey Ruby. Are you awake?**

**Ruby: I am now.**

**Regina: Sorry forget it.**

**Ruby: Regina it's fine I wasn't really sleeping I have something on my mind and couldn't sleep. I was going to ring Emma but I know she was over yours and didn't want to disturb her.**

**Regina: Well that's the thing I've screwed up big time and you are the only person I can talk to. Maybe you could come over and I could help you with your problem and you could help with mine.**

**Ruby: OK give me ten minutes and I will be over.**

I was so glad Ruby was awake and I know I shouldn't be complaining to Emma's best friend about Emma but I don't really have friends expect Katherine but she doesn't know about my relationship with Emma so Ruby will have to do. I climbed off my bed and chucked on one of Emma's t-shirts and a pair of shorts before grabbing my phone to text Emma.

**Regina: Emma I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.**

**Emma: Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Regina!**

This week is turning out to be the worst week of my life. My mother is dead and the love of my life hates me. My mother always said love is weakness but I don't think that is 100% accurate. Finding someone you love and who loves you back is a wonderful, wonderful feeling. But finding a true soul mate is an even better feeling. A soul mate is someone who understands you like no other, loves you like no other, will be there for you forever, no matter what. They say that nothing lasts forever, but I am a firm believer in the fact that for some, love lives on even after we're gone. There was a knock at the door bringing me out of my thoughts, I walked downstairs and opened the door to find Ruby stood there in a outfit that I'm sure belongs to Emma and happens to be one of my favourite outfits that the blonde owns, it was a tight pair of black skinny jeans which show off Emma's amazing arse,a purple checked shirt that shows just enough cleavage and a black leather jacket,It suited Ruby but didn't look nearly as good as it does on my beautiful blonde. "Nice outfit Miss Lucas" I giggled.

Ruby looked up at me and then looked back to the floor"Thanks Madame Mayor, please don't tell Emma I'm wearing another one of her outfits she will kill me" she replied.

"I doubt I will be telling Emma anything let alone the fact that you are still stealing her clothes. Are you going to stand outside or are you actually going to come in?" I asked.

It was a very odd feeling having Ruby stood on my porch and even odder knowing I was going to ask her for help. She walked through the door and smiled. "Is it just me or does this feel very weird" she replied.

I walked towards the kitchen and Ruby followed me. I walked to the fridge and pulled out one of Emma's beers that she had put in there thinking I wouldn't notice. "Here I know it's pretty late or early which ever way you want to look at it but I hate drinking alone" I sighed. I walked over to the dishwasher and pulled out my favourite wine glass and poured myself a big glass of red wine. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong and then I will see how I can help" I said.

Ruby opened the beer with her teeth and chucked the lid in the bin. "Well I kinda have feelings for one of my friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship by trying to make it more" she sighed.

"Wait it's not Emma is it?" I asked. I know that would be pretty ridiculous and in a way would make more sense as Emma would be better off in a relationship with Ruby than with me.

"No blondes aren't really my type" she giggled. She took a sip of her drink and seemed to be enjoying it a bit to much. Cheap beer really wasn't something I was accustomed to I can remember when Emma made me drink some I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for about a week.

"OK then if it isn't Emma who is it?" I asked.

Ruby downed the rest of her beer and walked to the fridge to grab another one. It's nice to know she is making herself at home. "Promise me you won't tell anyone because I haven't even told Emma yet. Well It's weird because I don't even know if I'm attracted to women but I am certainly attracted to this woman" she admitted.

So Ruby had feelings for a women in StoryBrooke well I didn't even think there was that many homosexuals in StoryBrooke so who could she possibly have feelings for. "Ruby I was the straightest person ever and now look at me I'm in love with the most beautiful,pigheaded,annoying women in the world. One thing I have learnt over time is love doesn't know gender." I replied.

"Weren't you scared though?" she questioned.

"Weren't I scared about what?" I asked quite confused of the question.

"Well all of it. How did you find out you were attractive to Emma then well making a move on Emma and then the whole sex thing because it is obviously not the same as having sex with a man and how was it the first time you two had sex" she asked.

Normally I didn't share such personal details but as Ruby was sharing hers I think it's only fair. "Right Ruby if you ever repeat any of this I will make your death look like a accident. I didn't know I was attracted to Emma until the day of Henry's sports day and she did the assault course and she came out of the lake dripping wet. She had that ugly white t-shirt on and she was wearing a black bra the top went see through from the water and well I lost my breath,I didn't even stay to watch Henry's last event because I was that embarrassed I ran home to try and figure out what it meant." I admitted.

"Regina I won't tell another living soul" she promised. I truly believed she meant it as well. "So that is the answer to one of my questions so now you have to answer the rest"she inquired.

"Right OK. Making a move on Emma wasn't a problem because I seen how she looked at me and how she got all uncomfortable when I called her on it. The sex was a bit scary because well I'd never been with another woman and I was pretty sure I was going to screw it up but after the first time we had sex and how Emma screamed my name I knew I did a pretty good job. I always enjoyed sex with men and I always found it did the job but it never made me feel the way I did when I first had sex with Emma. And before sex with Emma I never experienced multiply orgasms." I confessed.

I expected Ruby to look away or even blush but she didn't even flinch. "Wow Regina I didn't expect you to say all of that but thank you for being honest. Well the person I have feelings for is ummm Belle" she mumbled.

Well I didn't expect that to be the person of Ruby's affections. "Belle as in the library girl?" I questioned

"Yes Regina. Belle the library girl. I look at her and my whole body aches to be close to her and when she talks to me I get lost in watching her lips that I don't even know what she is saying. She is very different to every other person in this town and besides Emma she really gets me. I think she might like me back because sometimes I catch her watching me working or staring at my arse while I'm bent down. I don't know what to do about it because she is a good friend of mine and I don't want to ruin it" she rambled.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulder."Well Ruby all I can say is tell her how you feel dear. You have nothing to lose the worst she can say is no then you can get on with your life and stay friends" I replied. I hope it works out for Ruby because she is a lovely girl and with all the men she has slept with in this town it's about time she got her happy ever after.

"Thanks Regina. Sorry you wanted me to come over to help you with your Emma problem and all we have done is discuss my problem" she mumbled. If I'm honest it helping Ruby with her issue was a great distraction but now I really need to try and sort my love life out well that's if I still got one.

I needed to pour myself another drink before I start pouring my heart out to Ruby. I grabbed the bottle of wine and topped up my glass. "OK so here's the thing. Emma wanted to tell Henry about us and well I didn't and the argument got a bit out of hand" I sobbed. I tried to hold in the tears but I couldn't I never show weakness in front of anyone I just about let Emma see me cry it was a whole another ball game showing Emma's best friend that I was upset.

"Regina don't cry please. Tell me exactly what happened" she soothed. She stood up and walked over to grab the box of tissues off the side and handed them to me.

"Thanks. OK so I told her what did she think the residents of StoryBrooke going to think about me fucking the sheriff" I replied.

"Regina did you actually use the word FUCKING?" she inquired.

"Yes I did. Why do you both have a problem with that word?" I asked.

"Regina she is in love with you and from day one this has been more than fucking and when you say it's just fucking it hits her hard. I shouldn't be telling you this but Emma was in a rather abusive relationship and was pretty much treated like a sex slave so she finds it hard to commit to sex so when she trusted you enough to sleep with you it was like a very big deal." she confessed.

Emma was used as a sex slave why the hell didn't she tell me this. I couldn't stop myself I ran to the sink and was sick everywhere. "Sorry Ruby. What do you mean a abusive relationship?" I asked.

"I have already said to much can we just forget about it and let her tell you when she's ready"she pleaded.

"Yes I'm sure I can do that. Well anyway I told her that the people of StoryBrooke might not take to kindly that their great Madame Mayor is a dyke and she told me that I need to figure out what's more important my reputation or our relationship" I mumbled. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ruby said about Emma being a sex slave I know I can't ask her because that would ruin her and Ruby's friendship so I need her to come to me.

"Regina nobody would bat an eyelid if you and Emma decided you wanted to be a couple I'm sure everyone would be happy about it and I know a certain little ten year old that would be very happy that his mothers are happy and well together. He's always wanted a family. You,Emma and Henry would make a perfect family. So this is going to sound harsh but get your arse out of your head and fight for your woman before you lose her for good" she ordered.

I looked over at the clock to see it was nearly 5am we have been talking for nearly 4 hours. I really need to get ready for work but the thought of spending the day sat behind a desk when the love of my life hates me is rather depressing. "Ruby I really appreciate you coming over her to talk to me,I really hope it goes well with Belle and when you get the courage to speak to her I want all the details but I really need to grab a hour before I start my day" I sighed.

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Regina it means a lot to me you listening and helping me and yes when I make my move you will be the first to know. I better get going any ways I got to open Granny's in a hour" she replied.

"Oh Ruby you couldn't do me a favour could you, drop breakfast round to Emma's about 7am for her and Henry please" I asked.

"Of course I could Regina" she replied.

"Thanks Ruby you are a good friend" I admitted. I walked Ruby to the door and let her out before locking it and making my way upstairs. I think I will set my alarm for 8am it's only right that the Mayor gets a lie in once in a while. I set my alarm and undressed I couldn't really sleep dressed. I led down and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you liked this chapter my sweeties :). I really enjoyed writing it and would love to know what you thought of it and also if I should write a chapter from ruby's POV so if you have time a review would be lovely :) Much love. Next chapter will be up in the next two days depending on if my life crumbles around me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. New chapter my loves. I decided to go from Ruby's POV because she will be a important person in this story :) I'm not to happy with this chapter if I'm honest but my house is being decorated and it's rather crazy here so there are a lot of distractions and it was hard to write.**

**There will be a bit of Belle and Ruby interaction but not much. I love the idea of them as a couple. Let's see what happens when Ruby takes Emma breakfast.**

* * *

Ruby POV

Well that was a very weird conversation. It's crazy that I used to spend my time avoiding Regina because she scared the shit out of me and now it's like we are actually friends. I'm pretty sure Emma is going to kill me when she finds out I just spent the past few hours talking to Regina and then she is going to cut up my body when she finds out I told Regina about her past relationship. I started the short walk to Granny's I needed to open up and then start on Emma and Henry's breakfast, I pulled my phone out to text Regina.

**Ruby: Thanks for listening to me Regina it means a lot. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Emma about our conversation because she will kill me. **

I unlocked the door and walked over to the kitchen and started making Emma and Henry some chocolate chip pancakes. I needed to make sure Emma was awake I'm pretty sure she should be because she has to walk Henry to school. Normally I would ring her but it was still pretty early and she doesn't function well until after midday.

**Ruby: Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty. I have a surprise for you so wake **

**Emma: Ruby I haven't been to sleep. What's the surprise? It will have to be something pretty good to change my mood! Xx**

**Ruby: Well I'm bringing you and Henry breakfast then we are spending the day together well after I clear it with Granny. And why what's causing your mood sweet cheeks ?xx**

**Emma: You really don't have to Ruby Roo and I will tell you when you get here. Could you bring me a strong cup of coffee with extra sugar please xx**

I hope Granny agrees to let me have the day off she is normally a stubborn cow when it comes to me working but I will agree to work the next three weeks straight if she agrees because my best friend needs me.

**Ruby: Granny you know you love me?**

**Granny: Ruby what do you want ?**

God that woman knows me so well. I put my phone back down and finished making Emma's breakfast. I looked over to the clock, shit it's nearly 6:30am Henry will be leaving for school shortly.

**Ruby: Could you cover my shift today pretty please Emma is having a hard time and I want to check on her. I will work the next three weeks straight. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

**Granny: Fine Ruby. If your in a hurry lock up and I will be there in ten minutes and Ruby I will make sure you work the next three weeks so this better be worth it.**

**Ruby: Thanks Granny you're the best!**

Well I didn't expect her to agree maybe she got laid last night,EW that image needs to leave my head now. I put Emma and Henry's breakfast in a take away box and poured Emma's coffee before locking up. I need to make sure I don't slip up to Emma about being at Regina's I have a big mouth and tend not to think before I speak. On the way to Emma's I bumped into Belle and I literally mean bumped into her. "Shit sorry Belle, I didn't see you there. Are you OK?" I asked. Belle looked down the floor and her face became a lovely shade of red, I noticed that I had my hand on her boob. "Shit I apologise for that as well, I'm such a doughnut. I didn't look where I was walking" I rambled. Belle didn't move away from me immediately which makes me think she rather enjoyed the contact.

"Ruby, don't apologise it was my fault I was in a world of my own and if it makes you feel better my boob sort of fell into your hand" she replied. A soft little giggle left her beautiful mouth and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's OK I was miles away to. Off to the library?" I questioned. I knew she was going to the library because she always made her way there every morning around about so I'm sort of a stalker.

"Yes the books won't organise themselves" she replied.

"Well if they did I would get rather worried" I joked.

"Me too. Ruby...I...was...wondering...if...maybe...you...wanted...to...go...on...a...date...with...me" she stuttered.

Did she really just ask me on a date. "Belle could you repeat that for me?" I asked. No way on this earth did she just ask me on a date, I know I said to Regina that I thought she liked me but I thought that was in my own head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, I understand if you don't want to but well I would really like to get to know you on a more romantic level" she admitted. Well I never expected her to be the one to do the asking but I am over the moon that she wants to go on a date with me.

"Belle I would love to go on a date with you" I replied. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, It was a text off Emma.

**Emma: Ruby we are bloody starving are you planning to grace us with your presence any time soon or am I going to have to attempt to cook myself and give me and Henry food poisoning ?**

**Ruby: OK. Please don't cook because I have had enough hospital trips this year I will be there in five minutes and I got some good news xx**

"You would really?" she questioned.

"Belle I really would. I would love to discuss the details with you but I'm really late and If I don't make it to Emma's in five minutes she is going to cook something and well the last time she cooked I ended up in hospital" I giggled.

"Well I better let you go then, I will text you with details" she replied. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and walked off towards Emma's. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and I know I shouldn't really tell Emma about it with her relationship problems but I was so excited.

I arrived at Emma's and knocked on the door. "Meals on wheels" I shouted.

"It's open" she called back. I walked through the door to find Henry and Emma watching telly, Emma looked very worn out and by the bags under her eyes I'm guessing she didn't sleep well last night.

"Them bags are bigger than suitcases" I joked.

"Well thanks Rubs I love you to" she replied. I handed them both their breakfasts and sat down next to Henry.

"Thanks Ruby, are you sure mum won't mind me eating these she hates when I eat pancakes on a school day" he sighed.

"It's fine kid" Emma said.

Henry looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Ruby have you seen my mum today?" he asked.

"No I went straight to work" I replied. Why would he even ask had I been to see Regina because everyone knows we're not exactly friends.

"Oh it's just you smell like my mums perfume so I thought maybe you had seen her" he said.

I looked down at the floor and then at Emma, by the look on her face she knows I'm lying. "Henry eat your pancakes before your late for school" I sighed. I know as soon as Henry leaves for school Emma is going to want to know why I was at Regina's and she won't stop until she gets the truth.

"This pancakes are amazing thank you Ruby" he muttered with his mouth full of food.

"Henry don't talk with your mouthful" Emma snapped.

"God you sound like Regina" I replied. Emma looked at me and if looks could kill I would be six feet under right about now. Why can't I keep my mouth shut. "Henry why don't I walk you to school today" I asked. I knew that if Henry wanted me to walk him to school Emma couldn't shout at me and I really needed an excuse to leave.

"NO HENRY WILL WALK WITH MARY-MARGARET" she yelled. OK so I guess I'm not going to get out of this.

Mary-Margaret came out of the bathroom and grabbed her coat. "Henry as it seems your walking to school with me I'm leaving now" she said.

"Thanks for the pancakes Ruby. Ma I will see you tomorrow bye" he called as he walked out the door.

"Emma I didn't mind walking him to school" I sighed. Emma picked up her and Henry's rubbish,chucked it in the bin and walked over to the fridge to grab herself a beer. "Emma don't you think its too early to be drinking" I asked.

"NO I DON'T" she shouted. What exactly was her problem I know Regina hurt her but why was she taking it out on me.

"Emma what exactly is your problem?" I asked.

"My problem is why the fuck do you smell of Regina's perfume" she spat.

"Emma what are you talking about I don't smell of Regina's perfume and why would it matter from what I heard you to are no longer in love" I snapped back. I wasn't having her taking her mood out on me. Shit why did I just say that now she is going to know I spoke to Regina.

"You fucking do Ruby I spend most of my life smelling her perfume even when she is not around so don't lie to me. What do you mean from what you hear, the only person who would know that me and Regina are arguing is Regina so explain to me how you smell of my girlfriends perfume and know we are arguing" she questioned.

"Fine. I went over to Regina last night because I had something I needed to talk to her about and well one thing led to another" I lied. I thought I may as well have some fun if she is going to be such a dick about it. I look at Emma and her eyes have turned almost black and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor. "Emma what the fuck" I spat.

"That's what you get for sleeping with my girlfriend" she replied.

I stood up and sat down on the couch. "Emma I didn't sleep with Regina you fucking idiot" I giggled. How she could think that I would do that to her is beyond me I know I shouldn't of lied but I didn't expect her to punch me.

"Well you said one thing led to another and you smell of her perfume so I just assumed you fucked her" she sighed.

"Emma I'm your best friend and don't hit me again but yes Regina is hot but I wouldn't sleep with her because that would hurt you and that is not something I would ever do. Besides I have a date with someone amazing and I wouldn't screw that up by sleeping with Regina" I admitted.

"Well what do you mean and you have a date really who with?" she questioned.

I took the beer out of her hand and put it on the side. "Well you don't need to drink this. Don't go mad but she texted me last night because she had screwed everything up with you,she was very upset so I went over to speak to her and we spoke for hours then went I left I hugged her so that must be why I smell of her perfume. And I have a date with Belle" I replied.

"Oh so you really didn't sleep with her because she is MINE even though we are having problems I love her more than anything and don't want to lose her and really you have a date with Belle that's great Rubs it's about time you two got it on" she giggled.

"No Emma I didn't I promise. And what do you mean it's about time how did you know when I have only just figured it out myself" I asked.

"Ruby I'm your best friend and I've seen the way you look at her. Truthfully you loved listening to how hot sex with Regina was and you wanted to try some girl on girl for yourself" she laughed.

"Yes Emma that is so true. But if you knew we liked each other why didn't you tell me" I asked. I really wish she would of told me because if she had I could already have Belle as my girlfriend. Belle as my girlfriend,wow that gives me butterflies.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because you needed to figure it out on your own. And if it went wrong you couldn't place the blame on me" she replied.

"Well that is true so Em I'm yours all day so what do you fancy doing we can watch a film,chat,or get drunk" I joked.

"Ruby it is 8:30am do you really think we should be drinking" she replied.

"Well Emma I have to work the next three weeks straight and we won't get any girl time so yes maybe we could get drunk" I sighed. Shit if I'm working the next three weeks how am I supposed to go on a date with Belle. Maybe I could convince Emma to work a shift for me.

"Ruby if you're working the next three weeks how are you going to have a date with Belle?" she asked.

"I had already agreed to do the three weeks before I agreed to the date" I sighed.

"Ruby put away your puppy dog eyes I will work a shift for you so you can go on your date" she replied. Well that was easy I didn't even ask and she agreed.

"I knew there was a reason we were best friends." I joked. I grabbed the beer off the side and downed it. "Go and get some more beers we are going to drink ourselves stupid"

The next few hours go by seemingly quick. I look at the clock to see it's 1pm and I am rather drunk but what the hell it don't happen often. "Emma, is the room spinning or is it me" I mumbled.

"Ruby I think it's the beer that is doing that. I told you we shouldn't of drunk" she replied.

I am feeling very drunk and think it might be a good idea if I go home to sleep. "Emma I think I need to go home to sleep. Granny will kill me if she knows I skipped work to get drunk so I need to sober up before she gets home tonight. Pass me your phone" I sighed.

"Ruby why exactly do you want my phone and you get me drunk and want to leave me well thanks" she replied. I needed her phone because she can't be trusted with it.

"Emma you're drunk and arguing with Regina I need your phone to make sure you don't text her and make it worse. Unless you can be trusted to keep it without texting her" I warned.

"Ruby I'm not a child. I'm just going to grab a hour,so how about you help me into bed and I promise not to text Regina" she sighed.

I helped Emma into bed and sat with her until she feel asleep. I couldn't wait to go to sleep but I really wanted to text Belle first. I know drunk texting is not a good idea but I really wanted to.

**Ruby:I'm so gld yu asked me ot Belle. I agreeed to work te nextt thre weks but Emmmma sid she willll covere for me xx**

**Belle: Ruby is everything OK? I could just about make out your text. I'm really glad you said yes and that's nice of Emma to agree to work for **

**Ruby: I'm drunc heehehe xx**

**Belle: Oh OK well I will pop into Granny's tomorrow and we can sort the date out I got a few ideas. See you tomorrow xx**

I'm not sure but I think Belle is a bit annoyed I'm drunk maybe I shouldn't of text her. I walked home and climbed into bed, the whole room was spinning and my face was throbbing. Emma don't half pack a punch, I'm sure my face is bruising and how the hell was I going to explain that to everyone. I'm to tired and drunk to think about that now. I closed my eyes and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter my cupcakes :) The next chapter will be in Emma's POV and she will no doubt be drunk and that will cause all sorts of problems I'm sure. Much love xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey guys sorry I've taken a while to update but my love life is totally down the pan and my head has been all over the place. In this chapter we will find out what happened to Emma to make her so wary of relationships. We will also see if Emma and Regina make up. Hope you all enjoy it. I don't really go into to much detail about Emma's abuse because I'm not one for that but I tried my best.**

* * *

Emma POV

I rolled over and looked at the clock it was only 3:00pm I had only slept for two hours and I'm still a tiny bit drunk. I climbed out of bed,walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I always think getting drunk is a good idea until I wake up hungover or still drunk. I walked over to the table and grabbed my phone I really needed to see Regina well that's if she forgives me for walking out on her.

**Emma: Regina can you come over please I need to speak to you.**

**Regina: Miss Swan I'm rather busy !**

Oh shit she called me Miss Swan I guess I'm going have to work very hard to get her to forgive me. I'm so glad that my phone had predictive text because I am seeing double and if Regina knew I was drunk she wouldn't come over.

**Emma: Regina please. I really need to speak to you.**

**Regina: Fine Miss Swan I will see you in five minutes.**

I knew she couldn't say no to me. I have just enough time to tidy up and make myself look presentable. I was just about to sit down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I tried my hardest not to stagger.I open the door to find Regina stood there wearing a pair of tight jeans,a purple blouse and a black leather jacket she looked stunning. "Thanks for coming over" I said. Regina walked into my apartment she didn't even look at me.

"Well you were pretty insistent Miss Swan" she replied. She sat down on the couch and noticed a beer bottle on the floor. I sat next to her and put my hand on her knee and she pushed it away. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking Miss Swan."

How the hell did she know I was drinking I put all the bottles in the bin. "Regina can we cut the Miss Swan crap and I haven't been drinking" I groaned.

"So if you haven't been drinking you must of replaced your toothpaste with beer then" she snapped.

"Fine I've been drinking. I didn't know it was a crime to drink during the day" I spat. I didn't invite her over to argue but she knows exactly how to press my buttons.

"Well you are the law enforcement in this town dear so I'm sure you would know if it was a crime to drink during the day" she replied.

"Regina I didn't invite you over to argue" I sighed.

"Well why exactly did you invite me over then because from you walking out on me last night I assumed you didn't want to see me again" she replied. I looked in her eyes she looked so broken and I was the reason for that.

"I punched Ruby" I mumbled.

"Emma what do you mean you punched Ruby?" she asked.

Well this is not going to go down well,the two things Regina hates more than anything is when I drink and violence and I did both."Well I smelt your perfume on her and she said one thing led to another and I thought she meant you had sex so I punched her" I replied.

"Emma do you really think I would sleep with your best friend. I may be a heartless cow but I'm not that heartless. We had a fight we never spilt up so if I was to sleep with Ruby that would be classed as cheating and that is one thing I am not" she stated.

"Regina I shouldn't of walked out on you, I should of stayed and talked to you but I've been through this before. I have a habit of picking people who are ashamed of me or just want to use me and I'm not willing to go through it again" I admitted.

"Emma I am not ashamed of you or am I just using you for sex. Emma Swan I love you more than anything and I'm sorry for being a bitch to you but I'm not used to having someone that I'm scared of losing. I'm scared that if we tell Henry it will become real and I'm more likely to screw it up if it's real. I've done a lot of bad stuff to the people of StoryBrooke and I'm scared that they will try and get in your head and convince you that you're better off without me and I don't know what I would do without you" she sobbed.

I put one hand on her knee and used my other to wipe away her tears. "Regina baby don't cry, I really want to kiss you but I'm scared that my beer breath will knock you out" I joked.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and laughed "Emma you're such a idiot." She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss, it was short and quick. I couldn't imagine going a day without kissing her beautiful lips. "How about you go and have a shower and maybe brush your teeth and I will make you some food and we can talk properly because we have a lot to discuss well that's if you want us to continue in this relationship" she sighed.

I stood up and knelled in front of the love of my life." Regina of course I want to continue in this relationship but when I tell you about my past you might not want to. I'm going to go in the shower Mary-Margaret is going to David's when she's finished work and Henry has a sleep over so we have the whole night to work things out and then we will decided what to do" I replied.

I didn't even give her chance to argue I walked away to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped in. The water was rather cold but instead of turning it to hot I let the spray wash over me hoping it will sober me up. I started to get cold so I climbed out of the shower,grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I walked out of the bathroom to find Regina staring at me with her mouth wide open. "Emma if you don't get dressed we certainly won't be getting round to talking" she teased.

I looked down to realise I left the towel in the bathroom."Shit sorry" I replied. I ran towards my bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a top. I chucked the clothes on then headed towards the kitchen to find Regina whisking some eggs whilst dancing. I stood there for a minute or two just watching her she looked so relaxed and I hated knowing that in a few minutes she was going to be less than relaxed."So what's cooking good looking" I giggled.

"Really Emma. I am cooking you scrambled egg on toast It's the perfect meal to help sober someone up" she replied. I walked over to the kitchen and sat on the counter next to where Regina was cooking she swatted my knee with a fork. "Get your arse off the counter and go sit at the table" she ordered.

"Yes your majesty" I giggled.

"Emma I wish you would stop calling me that" she sighed. I know she hated it when I called her that because it goes a long with Henry's theory that she is the evil queen.

"Sorry baby, you know I don't mean it. Now how long is this food going to be because I'm starving" I replied.

She walked over with two plates and set one down in front of me and put the other in front of her. "Eat up before it gets cold" she said. I couldn't imagine my life without this woman. I know I spent a year making her life hell but I think that was me trying to hide my feelings for her but I'm glad it's all out in the open now.

"Wow this is amazing Regina" I muttered trying not to spit food everywhere.

Regina leaned over and slapped my arm with her fork "don't talk with your mouthful it's a disgusting habit" she nagged. That is one thing Regina hates and one thing me and Henry have in common we both tend to talk with our mouthful a lot and it drives Regina crazy sometimes we just do it to wind her up.

"Sorry. Regina I really need to tell you something but I'm scared that when I tell you you're going to run for the hills. I want to be 100% honest with you because we can't go into a relationship with lies. So I need to know if your ready to hear it because I haven't told anyone expect for Ruby and I don't want to tell you if it will jeopardize our relationship" I sighed.

"Emma whatever you tell me won't jeopardize our relationship you are the love of my life and nothing you could say to me would make me run for the hills" she replied.

I leaned over and grabbed her hand "I wouldn't be so sure" I sobbed. I really don't want to tell Regina all about my deep dark secrets but I want a relationship with this woman and for that to happen we need to be completely honest with her.

"Emma don't cry baby, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" she soothed.

"No I want to I just want you to be prepared that's all" I mumbled.

"Baby I'm prepared. Just take your time OK" she replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled it to her mouth and kissed all my fingers. "Lets go sit on your bed"

We walked over to my bed, Regina sat down and I put my head on her lap she started playing with my hair. "OK after I had Henry and put him up for adoption I didn't have anyone. I spent the next year sleeping in my car and then one night I met this man that told me I was pretty and he could get me some work as a lap dancer and I thought what the hell I didn't have any other option. So after a few months of working there the Carlos the owner of the club started coming on to me. He used the your so pretty line and I didn't have anyone else so I thought what the hell. We started sleeping together and he even rented me a apartment, he took me to posh restaurants and took me shopping for posh clothes but when any of his friends or the girls at the club asked him if we were together he would say no she's nothing but a whore but I didn't stop sleeping with him even though I should of" I sighed. I really wanted to stop there and forget about the rest of it but I knew I couldn't I promised her I would be honest and no matter how much it was going to hurt me I had to tell her.

"Emma you don't need to tell me any more today baby let's have a break and we can talk about it some other time" she cooed. I really wish I could stop there but I needed to tell her.

"Regina if I don't tell you now I never will" I sighed. "So after a few more months of us sleeping together he started to get possessive. He wouldn't let me out unless it was to go to work and he even made me stop dancing I had to work behind the bar. He picked out my clothes and made sure that all my body was covered. Then one night I was at home and he came by with two of his friends and told them that he owned me so they could do whatever they wanted to me. Carlos came in the bedroom and told me if I didn't do what I was told he would find my son and kill him. The first man was about 60 he made me dress up as a slutty school girl and made me perform oral sex on him. The next man was about 19 and he was a virgin and he was told that I would take his virginity. I told him no but he didn't take no for an answer. I feel asleep and was woken up by two men fighting over me and in the end they just decided it was only fair if they fuck me next 3 months I was raped,beaten and made to do everything Carlos told me to do. I only did it to protect Henry. I weren't sure if he could even find out who adopted him but I weren't willing to risk it" I sobbed.

I hope this doesn't scare her away.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left a cliffhanger and the next chapter will go into how Regina reacts to what Emma told her. Much love xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Well here is a new chapter my darlings. Lets see how Regina reacts to Emma's past. This will be pretty fluffy. Much love**

* * *

Regina POV

I looked at Emma and couldn't believe what she just told me. When Ruby told me of her abusive past I never expected it to be so bad. I really wanted to get up and run out the door to clear my head but I know that if I did Emma would think I was running away. "Emma will you sit up for me please?" I asked. Emma sat up and looked at me I couldn't believe how broken she looked and it broke my heart. "Baby how could you think that would make me love you any less. You are my true love Emma Swan and nothing you could tell me about your past would make me leave you because you don't leave the people you love" I admitted.

"Regina I love you so much" she replied. I looked at the her and realised that I didn't want to hide our relationship any more I wanted to shout it from the roof tops because almost losing her nearly killed me and I can't feel like that again.

"Emma I don't want to hide you away any more I want everyone to know how much I love you. So how about we text Henry to come over on his way to his sleep over and tell him because I don't want to go another day without him knowing that his mothers are together" I rambled.

"Regina are you sure I don't want to push you into something your not ready to do" she replied. I know that I said I wasn't ready but I couldn't care less what anybody had to say about our relationship because the only two people that matter are Emma and Henry.

"Darling I am more than ready to tell OUR son how much I love his mother" I cooed.

"Regina are you worried about how he will react?" she questioned.

"Darling of course I am worried about how he will react but that's only because he thinks I'm the evil queen and you are the saviour and I don't think he will like us being together. He thinks that I hurt everyone I love and If he thinks I'm going to hurt you he won't want us together" I sighed.

"What happens if Henry doesn't want us together?" she asked.

"Well darling we have two options. The first is we end this before it has even started or we carry on and I try to prove to Henry that I love you more than anything and I won't do anything to hurt you" I admitted.

"Well baby the first is not even a option because I know what it's like to have you in my life and I don't plan on finding out what it's like to lose you again" she soothed.

I pulled out my phone to text Henry,my fingers were shaking as I pressed the buttons.

**Regina: Henry could you pop over to Emma's before you go to your sleepover please xx**

**Henry: Mum I've just left school I can stop there quickly before going to Noah's is Emma OK? Xx**

**Regina: Yes dear everything is OK we will see you in a minute then xx**

**Henry: WE? xx**

"I just text Henry to come over and he was a bit shocked that we were both together" I giggled.

"He's going to be even more shocked when he finds out we are together together" she replied.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to straddle my lap "I say we have about 5 minutes before our son gets here so how about we have a quick make out session" I husked.

"Regina I would love that but If we start I won't be able to stop and I don't think you want to scar Henry with images of his mothers having sex before we even tell him about us" she teased. She did have a good point because when we started we normally couldn't stop. Well who could blame me Emma is breathtaking and I find it hard to keep my eyes and hands off of her. I kissed Emma on the cheek then pushed her off of me to walk to the fridge to grab myself a bottle of beer. I opened the beer and started to drink it Emma looked at me completely shocked. "Looks like my common ways are rubbing off on you Mayor Mills" she joked.

"Oh shut up Miss Swan" I replied. I walked over to Emma and handed her the rest of the beer "here Miss Swan a mouthful of beer is just enough for me." There was a knock on the door,I leaned down to press a quick kiss to her soft lips "ready to tell our son?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm as ready as I will ever be" she said.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in dear" I said. Henry smiled,walked through the door and chucked his bag on the floor. "Henry pick that up I know Emma's flat is a mess but you don't need to add to it" I joked.

"Regina It's fine he's not going to be here long" she sighed. Henry had her wrapped around his little finger but then again she had me wrapped around hers so I guess it's mother like son.

"Mum,Ma what's wrong?" he inquired. He knew something big was happening because me and Emma normally can't spend longer than two minutes together before we want to kill each other.

"Nothing is wrong kid, why don't you come over here and sit down we have something important to tell you" Emma replied. I looked at Emma and smiled letting her know I was ready to tell him,I'm sure she thought I was going to back out.

"You both have something important to tell me?" he questioned.

"Yes dear we both have something we need to tell you and we understand that this will come as a shock" I replied.

"Wait your not going to stop me seeing Ma are you?" he sighed. He really did think I was evil.

"Dear of course not I can see how much of a positive effect Miss Swan has on you so stopping you two seeing each other wouldn't be in your best interest" I replied.

"Well if that's not what you want to talk about what is it" he quizzed.

"Emma would you like to tell him" I asked.

"Only if your sure" she replied. She smiled at me and my heart melted I knew whatever Henry said about us being together with Emma by my side I would be able to handle it.

"Will one of you just tell me because your really scaring me" he sighed.

Emma put her hand on Henry's knee and kissed his forehead. I stood back and watched the two loves of my life interact and I felt tears start to fall down my cheek. I tried to wipe them away before Emma seen them but it was to late. "Regina are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine just feeling a bit emotional that's all" I sighed.

"Is it a good emotional or a bad emotional?" she questioned. I know she was secretly asking me whether I had second thoughts about telling Henry.

"Emma It's a good emotional a very good emotional so why don't you tell Henry so he can get to his sleepover" I replied.

"OK so kid the thing is me and your mum are seeing each other" she mumbled.

"Emma couldn't you of put that a bit better" I sighed. I know when it came to talking Emma just says whatever pops in her head and that is one thing I love about her but she could of at least tried.

"I do apologise Madame Mayor why don't you give it a go then" she mocked.

"Henry what Emma was trying to say was that we are together" I admitted. I watched my sons expression go from confused to happy in less that 30 seconds.

"About time" he giggled.

"Henry what do you mean about time?" Emma asked.

"Well guys I may be a kid but I've seen the way you look at each other it's gone from your eyes being full of hate to being full of love and you haven't argued in ages. And well I may have seen Emma sneak out of ours a few times" he admitted.

I walked over to Henry and swatted him and Emma around the head. "Hey what was that for" they both yelled.

"Henry yours is for not telling us that you knew and Emma darling yours is for not sneaking out of the house without getting caught so much for being a good sheriff" I joked.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to realise that you were meant for each other and I agree Ma you're pretty rubbish" he giggled.

"So you are OK with this then" Emma replied. She stood up walked over to me and pulled me down into a kiss that was a little bit to heated for our ten year old son to see.

"Guys I'm happy for you both but don't need to be seeing that. And just a warning I don't want to be in the middle of any of your arguments and also if they get really bad and one of you are upset I will hunt the other one down so you have been warned" he chuckled.

"Henry dear that won't be a problem now hadn't you better get going. Be good and I will see you at home tomorrow for dinner. Love you" I replied. It was lovely that he wanted to protect us and even more that he didn't think that It would just be me hurting Emma.

"Bye mum,ma love you both" he called as he walked out the door.

"Well that went better than expected" Emma said. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on to the bed. "Mayor Mills are you thinking dirty thoughts"she teased.

"No darling I was not how about we just put a DVD on and cuddle in bed I'm to tired to do anything more than that" I sighed. I grabbed my phone and decide I would let Ruby know that me and Emma are back on track and that we had told Henry.

"We have only officially been together a few hours and you are already bored with me" she replied. I swatted her arm and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to text Ruby how about you pick a film" I said.

**Regina: Hey Ruby just want to give you a quick heads up that I've sorted everything out with Emma and she told me all about her past and we have officially told Henry that we are together xx**

**Ruby: Wow Regina that's great :) I'm really happy for you both. If everything works out for me and Belle we can all double date xx**

**Regina: You and Belle are going on a date you grew some balls and asked then? Xx**

**Ruby: No she asked me actually. Will you tell Emma that we have planned the date for Saturday so I will need her to cover for me then xx**

**Regina: Cover for you? But yes I will tell her dear. I better get off the phone because Emma is giving me evils. Xx**

**Ruby: Yes Emma will explain and OK I will leave you to get lucky speak soon. Xx**

"Regina why exactly are you telling Ruby?" she asked. I wasn't looking at her but I could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

"Just letting her know that we are together and have told Henry" I replied.

"Ruby is my best friend I wanted to tell her" she sighed.

"Well you snooze you lose dear and Ruby is my friend as well I did help her with her Belle problem" I replied.

"You knew about her and Belle before I did what the hell is happening to this world" she joked.

"Oh shut up darling now put on a film and get over here and keep me warm" I ordered. I knew exactly what film Emma was going to put on which meant I could catch up on my sleep whilst she is engrossed in it. The play menu come up and I was shocked to see she had put on one of my favourite films instead of the usual fast and furious films she insists we watch. "Emma when did you get the Green Mile on DVD?" I questioned.

"The day after you told me it was your favourite I wanted it here just in case we ever wanted to watch a film whilst at mine" she admitted. This woman continued to surprise me.

"Emma that is so sweet now are you going to get in bed and watch it with me or sit on the floor?" I asked.

"Now that's a tough decision. Do I sit on the hard floor alone or do I get into bed with a beautiful brunette" she teased.

"Well my love I will make that decision for you. If you ever want to have sex with this beautiful brunette again I suggest you get up here in the next 30 seconds" I threatened.

Emma dived into the bed and kissed my cheek "You know there was no competition right. What did Ruby say after you told her about us" she asked.

"Emma I know baby and you know that I will never be bored of having sex with you, but the past few days have been very tiring and it won't get better with planning the funeral so I just want to cuddle up with the love of my life and hide away before everything becomes real again. Oh and Ruby was very happy about us being together and excited that we could double date with her and Belle" I replied.

I can't believe that I would have to bury my mother in the next few days and if I didn't have Emma by my side I don't think I would be strong enough to handle it. It won't be a big funeral just me,Emma and Henry or maybe just me and Emma I don't want Henry to attend a funeral at such a young age but that is something I will discuss with Emma tomorrow.

"Regina I know exactly what your thinking I will be there every step of the way with Cora's funeral but I don't think we should let Henry attend I don't even think we should tell him about it" she sighed. Emma knows me so well she knows every thought that enters my head, it was like we were one person.

"Thank you baby,I love you so much and don't know what I would do without you" I replied.

Emma put her arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Let's hope you never find out" she joked.

I leaned my head on Emma's shoulder and tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but I could feel them slowly closing,I was truly exhausted.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked it. I couldn't keep our two ladies fighting for to long could I but I'm sure there will be some more bumps down the road. Next chapter be up in the next few days much love xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N New chapter sweetie pies :) I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed and added this story to their favourites it means a lot to me :) This will be a two part chapter going into Regina POV for the second part and that should be up tomorrow or Saturday depending on if I haven't been killed by my friend or ex :/. I hope you all enjoy it because I liked typing it up :) Much love**

* * *

Emma POV

So I put Regina's favourite film on and she bloody falls asleep. Not that I minded because it gave me a chance to catch up on my sleep as well. The next thing I know it is 8am.I climbed out of bed trying not to wake my sleeping brunette. I walked over to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. "Forget the coffee and get back into bed darling" Regina ordered.

"Did I wake you baby, I was trying to be quiet" I sighed.

"Emma you didn't wake me, now get back over here" she demanded. I walked back over to Regina and kissed her cheek. "That's all I get a kiss on the cheek if I knew being your girlfriend came with a lack of affection I wouldn't of wanted it so much" she joked.

"Regina that's not even funny, I'm running late baby that's all and I don't want to start something I can't finish" I admitted. I really wanted to stay and have sex with Regina but I have been neglecting the station lately and the paper work has piled up.

"Emma It's a Saturday you shouldn't be working today expect for covering for Ruby so she can go on her date" she replied.

"What do you mean I'm covering for Ruby?" I questioned.

"I forgot to tell you last night but Ruby and Belle are having their date tonight and you promised you would cover" she replied. Shit why did I agree to that, all I want to do is go to the station do my paperwork then go and have dinner with my girlfriend and our son.

"For fuck sake" I yelled.

"Language darling" she warned. Regina was smirking at me,for some reason she loved telling me off for swearing, the only time she didn't reprimand me for it is when it's during sex.

I leaned down and kissed Regina's neck."Sorry baby, I'm going to have a shower before I make my way to the station fancy joining me Mayor Mills?" I purred making sure to breath against her ear. I felt Regina shiver underneath me and I walked away to the bathroom.

"No Miss Swan I do not want to join you" she snapped. What the hell have I done now. That woman can go from loving to bitchy in 30 seconds flat.

"Regina what is your problem?" I asked. I know that she was going to fly off the handle and I was already late so I decided the shower could wait until tonight.

"I don't have a problem Miss Swan" she replied.

"Regina you only ever call me Miss Swan when you are pissed off with me so can you just tell me what's wrong so I can apologise and go to work" I snapped.

"We could spend the day in bed just us but instead you want to go to work so what exactly am I meant to think Emma" she spat. I really don't have time for this and she is freaking out over something so stupid.

I walked back towards the bed and sat down next to Regina,grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead,cheek,nose and then pressed one to her lips. It was so much easier to just admit that I was in the wrong than it was to get into a big argument. "Regina baby, I really want to stay here and spend all day in bed eating junk food, watching films and making love but I've been neglecting the station and getting David to cover so It's only fair I let him have the day off and I catch up on paper work" I admitted. I really hoped that she would take my apology and let me get on with my day.

"OK dear. I just got scared that maybe you were already bored of me that's all. I'm sorry for overreacting" she sighed. I really wished she would realise that she is my everything and I'm not going anywhere.

"Regina I'm not bored of you and never will be bored of you. You are the sexiest woman alive, some days you drive me crazy and I don't know whether I want to kiss you or punch you but I will never be bored of you. I can't get enough of you Regina it drives me mad when I haven't kissed or touched you in a few days. You are my everything so stop worrying about me leaving you because that won't be happening" I confessed.

I kissed her forehead again and walked over to my closet to grab a pair of jeans and a hoody. I really wasn't in the mood to make a effort today and as I was only doing paper work It didn't matter how I looked. "Are you going to stay here whilst I'm working or go home?" I asked. I secretly wanted her to stay here because the thought of going to work and coming home to Regina waiting for me melted my heart hopefully one day soon it could actually become a reality. I needed to shake that thought we have only been together officially for like 24 hours us moving in together is further down the line.

"I might have a shower then go home and tidy up before hurricane Henry gets home, are you going to have dinner with us before you cover for Ruby?" she asked.

Really I'm going to work whilst Regina is going to be naked and wet in my shower I must be crazy. "Really Regina, you are going to shower here I swear you're trying to kill me" I sighed.

Regina climbed out of bed wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck "Whatever do you mean my dear" she teased.

"You know if your here in my shower naked and wet I'm not going to be able to concentrate on any paperwork" I groaned.

She pushed my hoody up and ran her fingers over my breasts."Emma why the hell haven't you got a bra on?" she asked.

"Because I really can't be bothered to put one on. Want to find out if I'm wearing any panties" I husked.

Regina tweaked my right nipple then ran her fingers down my stomach and rested her right hand above the waistband on my jeans. "No it's OK we wouldn't want to start something we couldn't finish you best get going your paper work won't complete itself" she mocked.

She really did drive me crazy I wished I wasn't the Sheriff because that paperwork could be left to someone else and I could stay here and have mind blowing sex. "Fine Regina I'm going. Lock up when you leave and drop the keys to the station please. Love you" I called as I walked out the door.

I made my way to the station when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Regina: I didn't get to say it back so I love you to darling I will see you about 11pm I will bring lunch from Granny's xx**

**Emma: I knew there was a reason I loved you. See you in a bit xx**

I put my phone back and walked into the station. I made my way over to my desk to see a mountain of paper work this was going to take all day. It wouldn't be so bad if this was all I had to do today but with me being such a good friend I now have to cover Ruby's evening shift. Today is going to be a long day I can just feel it. I grabbed the first bit of paper off the pile and all it needed was my signature well that was easy I just hope the rest are like this. I got through seven pieces of paper when my phone vibrated again. I smiled at the phone hoping it was Regina only to see Henry's name on my screen.

**Henry: Ma now you and mum are in a relationship does that me your going to buy her a birthday present? Xx**

Shit I didn't even know when Regina's birthday was that was one thing she never told me I hope to god it isn't any time soon.

**Emma: Of course I'm going to get your mum a present **

**Henry: Ma do you even know when her birthday is? Xx**

**Emma: No Kid I don't your mum never told me that. When is it?xx**

**Henry: Oh well your not going to like this but it's Monday xx**

Great I know have a mountain of paper work plus a shift at Granny's and now I have to find Regina a birthday present. Just kill me now. I looked at the clock it was now 10am Regina would be here in a hour for lunch which means I had two options I push the paper work to the side and order a birthday present for Regina or I do the paper work and order it tomorrow and hope it arrives Monday morning. I know exactly what I want to get Regina and it should only take me about ten minutes to order it and if I do next day delivery they should have it here by tomorrow hopefully.

**Emma: I've found your mum a present will you come to the station so I can show you and see what you think? Xx**

**Henry: I'm on my way home so I will pop in now. See you soon xx**

I have a feeling Henry will think it's lovely it's going to cost me a fortune but It will be worth it. Thank god for that I'm halfway through my paper work. I walked over to the coffee machine and bang it. "Hey Ma the coffee machine playing up again?" Henry asked.

I walked over to my son and kissed his forehead."Yes Kid you know how it is" I replied. Henry walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair. "Right Kid I've ordered her a sliver charm bracelet with a purple stone in the middle and 9 charms"

"What charms are they Ma?" he asked. The 9 charms were very important and meant a lot.

"Well kid there is a swan,a crown,a horse,a letter R,a letter E,a letter H,a chess pawn,a apple and a heart" I replied.

"What do the charms mean Ma?" he questioned. Sometimes I swear he is not my kid I think all the charms are pretty obvious.

"Really Henry you couldn't figure it out. The Swan is for me,the crown is because your mum is my queen,the horse is because she loves horses,the R,H and E are our initials,the chess pawn is because she loves chess and hasn't beaten me yet,the apple is because that's her favourite fruit,the heart is because she is my true love and the purple stone is because it's your mums favourite colour" I admitted.

"Wow Ma that is so cute I didn't know you had it in you and Mum will love it. Will it be here before Monday?" he asked. I really hope it would be because otherwise I will be driving to get it because it is the perfect gift and I want Regina to know how much I love her.

"I didn't know I had it in me either kid your mum brings it out in me,it should be here by tomorrow afternoon. What did you get your mum?" I asked.

Henry looked at me with a huge grin "I got her the first edition of Hansel and Gretel it was her favourite book as a child" he bragged.

"Well thanks kid that makes my gift look rubbish" I replied.

"Sorry Ma I can take it back if you want" he muttered. I walked over to my son and sat on the desk and kissed his cheek.

"Henry I was kidding your mum will love it and you get your good gift giving from me" I joked.

"Well I better get going I told mum I would be home at 10:00am and I'm nearly half hour late" he sighed

"I will text her now and let her know it's my fault and you better get going" I replied. Henry left the station and I pulled out my phone hoping my text would reach Regina before Henry got home.

**Emma: Baby it's my fault that Henry is late he was helping me with something very important so I'm sorry xx**

**Regina: Thanks for the heads up. I wish you would of told me that a twenty minutes ago! I wouldn't of walked all over town looking for him**

**Emma: I said I'm sorry I know I should of told you but I was preoccupied don't shout at the kid I made him come and help **

**Regina: Fine I will see you for lunch!**

Shit she was pissed off again. I'm not sure I will even make it to her birthday alive if I keep this up. I balled up a few pieces of scrap paper and started playing trash basketball.

**Regina: I hope your working your way through that paper work because I don't want to have to find a new sheriff xx**

Well she put two kisses on the end of the message so hopefully that is a good thing.

**Emma: Yes darling I am nearly finished are you on your way over?xx**

Regina didn't text me back so I decided to make this game a bit more interesting I moved the bin into one of the cells and put it on the bed. I moved my chair back so I was further away from the bin and balled up a few more pieces of paper. I was just about to chuck another bit of paper in the bin when it was taken out of my hand. "This really seems like your working dear" Regina purred.

* * *

**A/N 2. I hope you all liked it and the next chapter will be mainly smut and fluff so be warned ;) make sure your in a private space when reading it hehe. Well I'm not going to ramble anymore because I am so tired. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N New chapters loves. This is my longest chapter by far. It will have some Smut but not to much because I'm a tease like that ;). It's taken me 4 days to write this one because every time I wrote it I thought of something else to add. The Smut bit came to me in a dream and I couldn't help but write it up. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Regina POV

"_This really seems like your working dear" I purred._

Emma spun her chair around and smiled "Regina I'm entitled to a break."I straddled Emma's lap and kissed her nose.

"For you to be entitled to a break sheriff you actually have to do some work. I'm sure I could find somebody to take over." I replied.

"Regina you only want to fire me so I can be a kept woman" she joked.

I moved closer to Emma and kissed along her jawline ending at her lips. "Yes dear that is exactly why I would fire you nothing to do with the fact you don't do ANY work" I chuckled. I was just about to put my plan into action when my phone vibrated.

**Ruby: Hey Gina tell Emma she doesn't need to cover for me tonight I'm about to go on my date now instead and Granny said Emma is to clumsy to cover for me. I will text you how my date goes xx**

**Regina: Gina really ? And that's good because Miss Swan will be rather busy tonight. Enjoy your date and just be yourself xx**

**Ruby: Yes I think Gina is much cooler than Regina. And your calling her Miss Swan,what did she do this time ? And thank you I will xx**

**Regina: Oh nothing I want to bore you with before your date xx**

"Regina who are you texting, I thought you came to spend time with your beautiful loving girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes dear,I did come to spend time with my beautiful loving girlfriend so could you tell her I'm here please" I giggled. Emma slapped the inside of my thigh and it sent a shiver straight to my core.

"Regina your so mean, now did you bring me a burger from Granny's because I am starving" she sighed. I kissed her cheek,stood up and walked to grab the food containers I brought from Granny's. Emma isn't going to be impressed when she sees I brought her a chicken salad. I handed Emma hers and watched her face drop. "Regina do I look like I eat salads" she muttered.

I looked her up and down and kissed her cheek."Dear you will eat the salad because I am making you home made burgers,fries and onion rings for dinner" I replied.

"Regina I have to cover for Ruby tonight" she sighed.

"Well that's who I was texting darling. Ruby is having her date now and Granny doesn't want you covering because you are to clumsy so you will be home for dinner" I replied. Did I really just say home I hope she doesn't realise, I really want Emma to move in with us but I think it might be to early to be thinking about that.

Emma raised her eyebrows signalling that she heard me say home. "Regina what have I done to deserve you cooking my favourite meal from scratch? And what do you mean Granny thinks I'm to clumsy to work for her" she asked. Well if she did realise I called my house home she wasn't letting on.

"I've was rather horrible to you this morning so I thought I could make it up to you with dinner and a movie. Emma you are so bloody clumsy,why do you think I won't let you in the kitchen you can't be trusted " I replied.

"Baby that is so sweet of you but I have plans with my other girlfriend tonight" she teased. I walked back over to her and sat on her desk.

"Well Miss Swan you spend the night with your other girlfriend but I don't think she will be able to make you scream as loud as I was planning to" I replied. I always loved it when we would play these games but what I had planned was going to push things to a whole other level.

Emma looked at me and smirked "Well you do drive a hard bargain Madame Mayor I suppose I could give it a miss and come home for dinner." Fantastic she did hear me call it home I'm sure she will want an explanation but right now I had something more important to do.

"I suggest you eat your salad darling you will need your energy" I replied. Emma started taking small bites of her salad and would wretch every now and again. I started eating mine and glared at her, the salad didn't taste that bad she was just being difficult "Emma will you stop that it's very off putting" I demanded.

"Sorry baby but I hate salad can't I just eat the chicken and pick around the salad" she whined. Sometimes she sounded like a bloody child.

"Fine if that's what you want but don't complain when you are hungry later" I replied. Now it was time to start my little plan. Emma was going to kill me but it would be worth it. I climbed off the desk,grabbed Emma's tray out of her hands and chucked it in the bin then I grabbed Emma's handcuffs and handcuffed her hands to the back of the chair.

Emma looked up at me and raised her eyebrows."Regina what the hell" she yelled.

"Well my dear I want to make sure you knew how much I loved you and I also wanted to find out if you chose to wear panties today" I teased.

"Are the handcuffs necessary?" she asked. They were very necessary for my plan but I wouldn't tell her that,she was expecting me to fuck her brains out but that would not be happening.

I knelled down in front of my beautiful blonde and pulled her boots off. I kissed my way up her right leg until I reached her thigh. "Well looks like you chose not to wear panties today, your such a bad girl Miss Swan" I purred. I kissed my way back down her right leg and did the exact same on the left leg.

"Regina please do something I'm soaking" she moaned. I pushed her legs apart and ran one finger through her folds. "Regina don't tease me."

"Baby you are very wet aren't you and I haven't even touched you yet. Is this what I do to you Emma?" I husked. It turned me on feeling how wet she was.

Emma shifted in her seat trying to get some friction where she needed it most. I parted her again and stroked lightly making sure to avoid her clit. I leaned up and pushed my lips firmly against Emma's, I took the bottom lip between my teeth and gently nipped at it drawing blood. "Baby your the only one who makes me feel like this now please do something I'm so close" she groaned. Well this was easier than I thought. I trailed my fingers lower and slipped my middle finger inside of her. "OH YES" she yelled.

I started to pump in and out of her. Emma wrapped her legs around my back pulling me into her more. I always loved when Emma tried to dominate me but this wasn't about her getting control this was about her being punished. I leaned up and bit her ear lobe and pulled it away with a pop. "You think it is OK for Henry to be late and for me to run around town looking for him" I whispered in her ear. I trailed my tongue around the shell of her ear and bit down on it.

"No" she breathed out. The way her chest was rising and her lack of speech was a clear indicator she was close to the edge.

"No talking darling" I ordered. Emma nodded but she couldn't help herself from moaning. I pushed another finger inside her and started to pump my fingers faster. "Do you understand how scared I was when Henry didn't come home"

Emma was just about to say something when I scissored my fingers. I felt her walls start to clench around my fingers letting me know she was nearly there so I leaned down ran my tongue through her slit once then I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. "Regina what the fuck" she groaned.

"Well my dear you had me so worried earlier because I didn't know where Henry was so I think it's only fair you suffer a little to" I teased. I pulled Emma's jeans back up and leaned down to run my tongue along Emma's lips making sure she could taste herself.

I smirked at Emma and started to make my way out of the station. "Regina aren't you forgetting something?" she called. I made my way back to my trapped blonde.

"What would that be dear?" I teased. She looked up at me and if looks could kill I would be 6ft under right about now.

"The frigging handcuffs and how long am I going to have to be this turned on before you do something about it" she huffed. I walked over to her again and sat back on the desk just watching her struggle. "Regina!"

"Oh dear the handcuffs will be staying on until I come to collect you in about a hour or two. If I could trust that you wouldn't finish yourself off I would undo them but as I can't they will stay on and I will be leaving you like that until I think you have redeemed yourself" I replied. This game was going to come and bite me in the arse but it would be worth it.

"Regina you have to be kidding me?" she asked. I climbed off the desk and walked out of the station. "Regina I'm going to get you back for this" she yelled. I was hoping that StoryBrooke stayed quiet so I didn't have to explain why the Sheriff was held up or why she was getting such a big pay check when all she does is sit on her arse playing darts and basketball. I knew what Emma was capable and in a way I was looking forward to her revenge. I made my way home so I could start the prep for dinner and maybe talk to Henry about Emma moving in sooner rather than later.

I walked through the front door and tripped over Henry's bag and fell face first into the stairs smacking my head on the banister. "Henry will you come down here and move your bloody bag" I yelled.

Henry walked downstairs and grabbed his back. "Sorry Mum I forgot I left it down here" he sighed. I made my way towards kitchen and Henry followed me. "Is Emma coming for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes she is I'm making her favourite. Henry what would you say about Emma maybe moving in with us soon?" I asked.

Henry walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Really Mum you want Emma to move in with us. That's great. Can we do it before your birthday so you can wake up to your two favourite people on your special day" he replied.

"Darling my birthday is in two days I think that's a bit soon. I want to ask Emma to move in but I don't want to rush it in case it scares her off" I admitted. I know Henry said he didn't want to be put in the middle of our relationship but this decision involved him to I would never do anything he was uncomfortable with.

"I'm sure it wouldn't scare her off she loves you mum and she would love to wake up to you every morning. If you don't ask you will never know" he replied. When the hell did my little boy get so bright.

"Thanks darling maybe I will think about asking her in the next few weeks" I replied. I decided to do the prep for tonight's meal. "Henry do you want to help me with dinner?" I don't know why I asked him because he gets his cooking ability from Emma and I would spend the whole time watching him making sure he didn't mess anything up.

"No thanks I'm going to do my homework then watch a film" he replied. Thank god for that. I was just about to pull out all the ingredients when my phone vibrated.

**Emma: Thanks for leaving me handcuffed baby but I hope you know that I will get my revenge xx**

I left Emma handcuffed to her chair so how was she texting me.

**Regina: Miss Swan how exactly are you texting me your hands should be firmly attached to your chair and I am looking forward to what you have planned. Xx**

**Emma: Regina lets just say I had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with Mary-Margaret as to why I was handcuffed to my fucking chair! Xx**

Shit. I was just about to text her back when I heard the front door open."Baby I'm sorry about the handcuffs but shouldn't you be working " I shouted. When there was no reply I walked out of the kitchen to see a blonde stood in the door but it wasn't the blonde I was expecting. "Hey Katherine aren't you supposed to be on holiday for another week?" I asked.

Katherine walked over to me and pulled me into a hug "It's nice to see you to Regina. Where is my god son because I have a present for him." she said.

"Katherine you didn't answer my question what are you doing here?" I asked again.

Katherine walked past me into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "I will answer your question if you answer mine" she replied. What is she talking about she didn't ask me a question. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses and poured us both a glass. I handed Katherine her glass and she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Regina who exactly was you expecting and what did you mean you were sorry about the handcuffs" she questioned. Well I suppose I better tell my best friend that I am head over heels in love with Emma Swan.

I was just about to tell Katherine when Henry come running through the door. "Mum. Ma told me to tell you that you are so dead when she comes over." he said. OK I guess I don't need to tell Katherine because I'm sure Henry will do it for me. He walked over to Katherine and hugged his god mother from behind. "So Aunt Katherine what did you bring me back from Japan then?" he asked.

I swatted my cheeky little boy around the head. "Henry that is awfully rude apologise to Katherine please" I ordered.

"Sorry Katherine. Mum what did you do to Ma because when she spoke to me she sounded very annoyed. I told you two not to involve me in your arguments you have only been together for one day and you are already fighting" he sighed. I looked over to find Katherine glaring at me and I know I was going to pay for not telling her about me and Emma sooner.

"Henry if you go out by the front door there is a blue bag with your present in it. I really need to speak to your mother so how about you go open it upstairs" she said. Henry hugged Katherine and left to find his present. "Regina I suggest you start talking NOW" she demanded. I walked over to my best friend and sat next to her.

"OK. Well for the last year I've been sleeping with Emma Swan" I confessed. Katherine looked at me and downed her glass of wine before taking mine out of my hand and downing that. I take it she was rather shocked. "Katherine will you say something please."

"You have been sleeping with Emma Swan, the same Emma Swan that you hate?" she asked. Well this is going well.

"Yes Katherine that Emma Swan. Well we spent the last year sleeping together and well now we are together as in a relationship." I replied.

Katherine stood up and I expected her to walk out but instead she grabbed the bottle of wine and walked back to the table. "Wow Regina this is a lot to take in but I'm happy for you. I want all the details including sex details so start talking" she ordered. I poured us both a glass of wine.

"I'm glad your OK with this and I won't start talking until you tell me why your home early" I asked. Katherine was so excited about her trip to Japan it's all she talked about for weeks so there must be a big reason why she is back early.

"Well it's my best friends birthday in two days and I didn't want to miss it" she giggled. I know that was nothing but a big lie.

"Katherine don't lie to me. What the hell happened and where is Jackson?" I asked.

"OK. I broke up with Jackson and didn't want to stay in Japan on my own so I decided to come home" she sighed.

"What do you mean you broke up with Jackson?" I asked. They were perfect for each other so why the hell did she break up with him.

"He cheated on me. I don't really want to get into it now" she sobbed. I leaned over and wiped her tears away.

"Oh. I'm sorry dear but don't cry he isn't worth your tears. How about you stay here for a few days I don't want you to go home to a empty house" I sighed. I felt bad for telling Katherine about me and Emma when her love life was in tatters.

"Thanks Regina you're the best friend a girl can have. Do you mind if I go grab a hour or so" she asked. I've never seen her look so broken.

I walked over to give Katherine a hug when Emma walked through the door. "Regina you are so dead. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. Mary-Margaret thought I was trying to seduce David and I couldn't tell her that the Mayor handcuffed me to the chair because I didn't know if you wanted to tell anyone about us. I have spent the last hour dripping wet and so fucking horny. I suggest you do something about it" she rambled. Katherine's face broke out into a huge smile and she couldn't stop laughing. "Shit sorry I didn't know you had company"

She went to walk back out of the kitchen when I grabbed her hand and kissed her it. "Well darling your little outburst seems to have cheered Katherine up so I will let you off. Katherine how about you go take that nap while I deal with Miss Swan" I said. Katherine walked out of the kitchen and Emma started laughing. "Emma you really should think before you speak."

"It's your fault for my little outburst. I am very frustrated and I can't think straight because all I can think about is your head between my legs and you working your magic with your tongue and fingers" she groaned.

I couldn't help but smirk. This was exactly the reaction I was hoping to get. "Well Miss Swan you are going to be frustrated for the next few hours at least because I will not be working my magic on you any time soon and if you even think about touching yourself I will know and you will pay for it" I chuckled.

"You are evil Madame Mayor" she sighed. I really wanted to pick Emma up and put her on the kitchen counter and fuck her until she passed out but it would be to easy to do that so I was going to spend the next few hours teasing her until she was begging me.

"That's why you love me Miss Swan. Darling there is something I wanted to ask you and I want a honest answer" I said. I know that we haven't been together long but I want to spend every night falling asleep in her arms and waking up the same way and what's the worst that can happen.

Emma walked over to me and sat on the kitchen table and kissed my forehead. "Baby you know that I will be as honest as I can be. So what's up?" she inquired.

Well it was now or never. "I know that we haven't been together long but in a way we have been together for a year just not officially. I've talked to Henry about it and he agrees it is a good idea. I want you to move in with us,I love you. You already have a drawer and a toothbrush and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole blow-dryer or something more romantic than that. Unless you're just totally hating the idea, which would be okay." I rambled.

* * *

**A/N I robbed the last bit from Grey's Anatomy because I thought it seemed fitting. I haven't decided how I'm going to have Emma answer the question about moving in I will just see if it comes to me. Thanks again for everyone sticking by this story it's amazing and I love you all for it. Next chapter will be up in the next 3/4 days because I've neglected my other story and want to get a new chapter up for love xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N New chapter my darlings. I've been working on this all week so hope you all enjoy it. It will be a chapter filled with fluff and family time just because I think it's cute when my two lovely ladies are happy. Let's see how Emma reacts to Regina's question. **

* * *

Emma POV

I couldn't believe Regina had just asked me to move in with her and Henry. I didn't expect her to be the one to ask such an important question because she keep her walls well and truly up. I thought I would have to be the one to take our relationship to the next step. I stood there and just stared at my beautiful brunette I knew exactly what I wanted to say to her but every time I opened my mouth to speak the words didn't come out. I guess Regina was sick of waiting for my answer because she stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Regina where do you think your going?" I yelled. I followed her into the study and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Regina will you at least let me answer your question before you freak out." I knew as soon as the words left her mouth she was going to freak out.

"Emma I'm not freaking out. I knew you wouldn't want to move in with me I don't know why I was so stupid to even think that you would" she mumbled. I laced our fingers together and kissed her nose.

"Baby will you just listen to me please" I sighed. I walked her over to the couch and she sat down. I knelled in front of her and kissed her hand before letting it go. "You can't ask me to move in with you and just assume I'm going to say no or run away. Believe it or not Regina Mills I love you more than anything and would love nothing more than to go to sleep with you every night and wake up every morning in your arms." I admitted.

"Why do I feel like there is a BUT coming?" she interrupted. This woman knows me better than I know myself and she was right there was a but coming but it wasn't the one she was expecting.

"You woman drive me crazy will you let me finish what I have to say" I ordered.

Regina smirked at me and kissed my forehead. "Did you really just call me woman" she giggled. She really did drive me crazy. She knows me so well but I'm sure she thinks I'm going to run because that's what I do when things get to for the first time in my life I don't want to run.

"Yes I did call you woman now will you be quiet. When you asked me to move in with you, I'm pretty sure you thought that I was going to either say no or run out on you. But Regina I am sick of running away when things get hard I would rather be running towards someone than running away. We don't get unlimited chances to have the things that we want and this I know. Nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life. So Regina Mills I would love nothing more than to move in with you and Henry but I'm not sure how much you would like to live with me. I'm messy,lazy, I stay up late and spend all day complaining I'm tired, I spend my weekends in bed watching films and eating junk food and well you are the total opposite to me" I confessed. I really did want to move in with them but I was worried that if I did Regina might get sick of me and I didn't want that to happen.

"Darling. Believe it or not I know all your annoying little habits and I am fine with all of them well expect eating in bed that will NOT be happening. I want you to live with us and for us to be a family. The last few days have made me realise that you and Henry are the most important people in the world and I want us all to be under one roof. I want family breakfasts and for Henry to come home from school to find us cuddled up on the couch watching a film,I want him to have a childhood that neither of us ever had. So what do you say Emma Swan do you want to give us living together a go?" she asked.

I stood up and pulled Regina up with me,I kissed her lips and ran my fingers under her shirt. I was hoping she would forget all about my punishment and let me make love to her but she slapped my hand away and gave me her Regina Mills death glare which told me my punishment still stood. "Well your denying me sex so I'm not sure how much I want to live with a woman who is willing to deny me what I want" I joked. Regina slapped the top of my arm and kissed my cheek. "Yes of course I want to move in with you."

I could see Regina's eyes started to go glassy letting me know she was going to cry and I hope to god they were happy tears and she wasn't already regretting it. I kissed her tears away. "Look what you make me do and yes they are happy tears" she cried.

I ran my thumb across her cheek making sure I wiped away all her tears and I kissed her forehead."Now woman I think I was promised home made burgers,fries and onion rings and it's not going to make itself so be a good little house wife and head off to the kitchen" I ordered.

"Sheriff if you carry on your punishment will continue until tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want that to happen so how about you go upstairs and see if our son needs help with his homework. Oh I forgot to ask you don't mind if Katherine stays for a few days do you?" she asked.

"I do apologise Mayor Mills but I'm hungry and horny and well that is not a good combination so you brought this on yourself. No of course I don't mind Katherine staying baby,this is still your house. I'm going to go help Henry call us when dinner is done" I said. I walked upstairs towards Henry's room to find my son led on his bed playing on his PS3. "This really looks like your doing your homework kid" I stated.

Henry shot off his bed and dived on the chair in front of his desk. "I'm doing it see" he giggled. I walked behind my son and kissed the top of his head. "Gross Ma, what's got you in such a good mood considering you were ready to kill mum earlier."

I walked over to Henry's bed and led down. "I'm just in a good mood kid, now get on with your homework and I'm going to stay here until your finished" I replied. I really wanted to tell Henry that I had agreed to move in but I wanted Regina to be there to. I pulled my phone out and decided I would text Ruby to see how her date went.

**Emma: Hey Ruby Roo how did your date go? Xx**

**Ruby: The date was perfect absolutely amazing. You seem in a good mood I guess everything went OK with Regina? Xx**

How did she know there was something going on with me and Regina. I really didn't like my girlfriend and best friend becoming friends well I did because I love them both and I'm glad they get on but I'm a little jealous.

**Emma: What do you mean everything went OK with Regina? What exactly did she say to you? And did you and Belle do the dirty?xx**

**Ruby: When she texted me earlier she called you Miss Swan and she only does that if she is pissed with you so what did you do? And a lady never kisses and tells. No we didn't Belle is a lady and I want to take my time. Xx**

**Emma: I forgot to tell her Henry was with me and she got worried. And well that's sweet what the hell happened to my horny best friend who sleeps with anything with a pulse. Xx**

**Ruby: So what did the Evil Queen do to you? And well I have found someone that I want to connect with before I screw it all up by screwing them. Xx**

**Emma: Don't call her that. Umm well she came over handcuffed me to my chair,fucked me until I was on the edge and then left me handcuffed until MM came over and had to un-cuff me. So I have spent the last few hours horny as fuck and she won't let me do anything about it. Oh and don't tell anyone but she asked me to move in with her :) xx**

I don't know if I should of told Ruby before we told Henry but I wanted to get in there before Regina told her.

**Ruby: Well I didn't expect her to have a kinky side ;). And I know I text her to tell her about my date and she told me. Sorry Em but your girlfriend is my friend now to so suck it up xx**

I really don't know how much I like this budding new friendship because how am I meant to bitch about Regina if she is friends with Ruby. "Henry how is the home work coming?" I asked. I looked up to find Henry playing on his PSP with his headphones in. This kid had way to many bloody game consoles and I can't keep up with them all. I walked over to my son who was to engrossed in his game to even hear me coming. I slapped him over the head and pulled his headphones out of his ears. "Henry homework NOW" I ordered. I weren't used to telling him off but I knew I couldn't be the laid back parent any more.

"Ma come on I was nearly to the check point and my homework won't take me long" he sighed. He was so smart and he sure as hell didn't get it from me because I hated school.

"Well the sooner you finish it the sooner you can play. Do you really think your mum would appreciate it if I let you play your game and you don't finish your homework" I replied.

"No I wouldn't appreciate that Miss Swan" Regina interrupted. No matter how much I hated it when she called me Miss Swan it still made my whole body ache for her touch. My beautiful brunette walked through the door and sat down on the bed.

"Hey why are you calling me Miss Swan I was making him do his homework" I sighed.

Regina climbed off the bed,walked over to me and wrapped her hands around my waist. She circled my right ear with her tongue, "I called you Miss Swan because no matter how much you say you hate it we both know you secretly love it" she whispered. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. She was being very inappropriate considering we were stood in our sons room but I knew this was part of her punishment. "Henry how about you finish up your homework then we can all watch a film downstairs before dinner" Regina said.

I leaned back against Regina's shoulder and kissed her neck. "That sounds like a good plan baby but only if Henry gets to pick the film?" I asked. I decided it was best if Henry picked the film because when it came to picking a film I always wanted to watch a action film and Regina always wanted to watch a romantic comedy and we could never agree.

"Sounds good to me darling, how about you help Henry and I will go see if Katherine is up to watching a film with us because I think she really needs cheering up" she replied. Regina kissed my cheek and started to make her way out of Henry's room. "Henry you don't mind if Aunt Katherine stays for a few days do you?" she asked.

"No Mum that's fine it be nice to spend time with her but hadn't you better ask Ma considering it's going to be her house as well" he replied. Shit how did Henry know that I was moving in I didn't say anything to him did I.

"Henry I've already asked Emma if it's OK if Katherine stays for a few days, I wouldn't do anything that Emma was uncomfortable with dear" she said.

I walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much do you know that. Did you tell Henry I was moving in ?" I questioned. I didn't mind that he knew but I wanted to be the one to tell him.

"I didn't really tell him, I asked him what he thought about it and he was very excited about us being a proper family" she replied. She kissed my nose and then pressed her lips against mine. "Now I'm going to check on Katherine and you two get on with the homework."

Regina walked out of the room and headed towards the guest bedroom where Katherine was staying. "Hey Kid you don't mind me moving in do you? I would prefer you to tell me the truth about it than for you to think you have no choice" I asked. I didn't want Henry to think he had to agree on it just because me and Regina are in a relationship.

"Ma of course I don't mind you moving in I think it's great news. Mum is really happy when your around so I'm hoping she will lay off me doing my chores and homework. I'm kidding Ma I'm really happy for you both but don't you think everyone will find out your together if you move in?" he questioned. He did have a good point because as soon as I tell Mary-Margaret I'm moving in with Regina the whole town will know. I don't care if they all find out I'm just worried how Regina will react to everyone talking about us.

"Thanks Kid. Now lets get this finished so we can watch a film as a family" I replied. It still felt weird to say as a family because I've always wanted a real family and I come to this little town and find everything I've ever wanted and more.

"I've done it Ma so can we go pick a film?" he asked.

Henry sprinted out of his room and went downstairs."Henry no running" Regina yelled. She walked into Henry's room to find me sat on the bed, she sat down,wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head in the crook of my neck. "Everything OK darling?" she inquired. I was that engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even realise she was there. "Earth to Emma" she giggled.

"Shit sorry baby I was just thinking about things that's all" I replied. I know she was going to think it was bad thoughts but they weren't. I felt Regina tense up and she let her arms fall from my waist. "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I just need to finish the onion rings" she sighed. She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto my lap. "Regina they are good thoughts baby very good thoughts so don't worry. I know you were thinking I was having second thoughts but I'm not. Being here with you and Henry is the only place I want to be, I've never stayed in one place to long but StoryBrooke is a place that I plan on staying for the rest of my life" I replied. She kissed my nose,my right cheek,my left cheek and then planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Is that all I get" I giggled.

"Yes Miss Swan because you are still being punished, now lets go watch a film with our son" she replied. This woman was going to be the death of me. She stood up and started to walk out of the room making sure to put a little more sway in her hips than usual. I raked my eyes up and down this beautiful woman and couldn't believe that she is all mine. "Like something you see Miss Swan?" she asked. I didn't even answer her I just followed her downstairs. We made it to the living room to find that Henry was already sprawled out on the couch, I looked over to the TV to see the Superman play menu. This kid loved all super hero films and it drove me insane I would much rather a film about cars or gun fights than a bunch of men in tights pretending to save the world.

"Hey kid move over so we can get comfy, is Katherine not coming down baby?" I asked. I walked over to the couch and swatted Henry's knee, he sat up and moved to the middle of the couch. Regina sat on his right side and I sat down on his left.

"No Katherine thought we could spend some time as a family and she is just going to sleep. Henry play the film then." she replied. Henry played the film and I put my hand on the back of the couch and started to run my hands through Regina's hair. She leaned back into my hand and I started to give her scalp a massage, she always loved it when I did this. We were halfway through the film when Regina stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm going to put the dinner on don't worry about pausing the film." I looked at Regina walking towards the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile, this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

"Henry what are we going to do for your Mums birthday? We have the presents but what does she normally do for it?" I inquired. I wanted this birthday to be a special one because it would be the first one we spend as a family.

"We normally just eat and watch a film. Nobody really likes her do they so she doesn't have any friends" he replied. Well that was not going to happen this time.

"I got a good idea kid. How about we have a surprise dinner party. We can invite Ruby,Belle,Katherine,Archie and Sydney. What do you say?" I asked. I think it's a good idea because I know Ruby and Regina are now friends, Archie and Sydney are her friends and I really want Belle to get to know her.

"That sounds like a good idea Ma but only Archie,Katherine and Sydney really like mum so won't the others feel awkward" he sighed.

"Well kid Ruby and your mum are now friends, Belle wants to get to know her because she and Ruby are dating. So I think they will love to come over. We will cook all of your Mums favourite foods to, we will make this a birthday she won't ever forget" I replied.

"Ma what do you mean WE will cook?" he questioned. Trust him to ignore the fact that Ruby and Belle are dating and pick up on the fact I said we will cook.

"Yes Henry WE. I know I'm not a very good cook but I will try and you will help me" I warned.

"Fine. When is mums present due to arrive" he huffed.

"Tomorrow morning, it will be going to the station because I don't want Mary-Margaret to open it if it goes to ours." I replied. I dived on top of my son and started tickling him. He hated being tickled so I think it was only fair to have a little bit of fun before dinner. I started to tickle his ribs and we both fell to the floor and Henry's knee smacked me in the face. I felt liquid start to fall down my face and from years of fighting in foster homes I knew my nose was bleeding.

"Ma I'm so sorry are you OK? Mum, Emma's nose is bleeding can you come and help" he shouted. I knew as soon as Regina walked through the door she was going to freak out.

"Henry I'm fine we don't need to call your mum" I sighed. But before I could say another word Regina come running through the door.

"Emma what the hell have you done" she yelled. She came over to me and pinched my nose and made me put my head back.

"It was an accident, don't be mad" I pleaded. I knew I was going to get shouted at for being so rough.

"Henry will you go get your mother some tissue and a bag of peas to put on her nose so it doesn't go swollen" she ordered. Henry walked off to the kitchen and I could feel Regina glaring at me. "Emma what were you playing at? Am I going to need to Emma proof the house to make sure you don't get hurt?" she questioned. Well that wouldn't be such a bad idea because I really was accident prone.

"We were playing around and Henry ACCIDENTLY kneed me in the face" I sighed. Henry came back in and handed me the tissue and the bag of peas. I stood up and led down on the couch and put the peas on my nose. "Ouch that hurts" I winced.

"Why don't you lie down whilst Henry sets the table and then we can try and have a nice normal dinner" Regina said. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and made her way to the kitchen with Henry. I decided to close my eyes and grab a few minutes sleep hoping that would help the pain.

* * *

**A/N Next Chapter will go into the first Swan-Mills dinner and it's not going to go without a hitch ;) It will be fluffy and Smutty so hope you all enjoy it. Love me :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I've been in a rather good mood so thought I would upload a new chapter for you lovely people. Thank you to my new followers :) This is Smutty , Fluffy and just a nice chapter I think.**

* * *

Regina POV

I was hoping for a nice normal family dinner but where Emma is concerned nothing is ever normal. I helped Henry set the table and walked upstairs to wake Katherine up. I pushed the door open to find my best friend in bed still fast asleep, she looked so peaceful,I didn't want to wake her but I knew if I didn't she would be in a mood all night and I couldn't deal with that. "Katherine dinner is ready are you coming down?" I asked. Katherine rolled over and smiled at me.

"Yes thanks Regina I will be down in a minute" she replied.

I walked out of the room and went back downstairs to find Emma asleep on the couch with a bag of peas on her nose. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Wake up pretty lady" I whispered.

Emma opened one eye,put the bag of peas on the table and sat up. "I'm far from pretty. My nose is huge and I'm sure it's giving me a black eye to go with it" she sighed. I kissed her cheek and sat next to her, I put my hand on her thigh and started to run my fingers up and down it. "I'm wounded and you are trying to tease me I don't think that's very fair Madame Mayor."

"Darling I'm not teasing you." I replied. I unzipped her jeans and ran my finger through her wet folds. "Now that was me teasing" I purred. I pulled my finger out of her jeans and put it in my mouth. "I can't wait to taste you properly, now dinner is ready dear so come on you will need your strength for tonight"

"Regina you are the devil" she groaned. I walked into the kitchen to find Henry putting the last of the cutlery on the table. "What do you think of my war wounds kid?" she asked. Henry looked up at her and looked to the floor, I guess he was feeling bad about the little incident but we all know it was an accident.

"Ma I'm so sorry" he sighed. I watched as the love of my life walked over to our son, hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Ma what's with all the kissing?" he asked.

Emma kissed him on the top of his head a few more times. "I didn't know it was against the law to kiss my son" she giggled. She walked to the fridge,grabbed herself a beer and then walked over to the wine rack and grabbed a bottle of red wine. "Would you like a glass of wine my love?" she asked. I could get used to this.

I walked over to Emma took the bottle out of her hand and kissed her softly on the nose making sure I didn't hurt her. "Thank you darling now go sit down with Henry and I will plate up" I replied.

I started plating up when Katherine walked through the door. "Well this smells delicious" she said.

She walked over to the table and went to sit in the seat across from Emma but I couldn't let that happen because this was part of my plan. "Katherine do you mind sitting in the other seat please" I asked. Katherine looked at me and raise a eyebrow but she moved to the other seat anyway. I'm glad she didn't ask me why because I didn't really want to explain why in front of my ten year old son. I grabbed Henry and Emma's plates and put them on the table before going back to get the other two. "Katherine what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Well your girlfriend looks rather hot drinking that beer so I think I will have a beer to" she giggled. What does she mean my girlfriend looks rather hot. I looked at her and gave her my famous Regina Mills glare. "Jokes Regina chill. I know she is your girl and I don't swing that way"

I slapped the top of her arm and went to grab her a beer. I looked across the table to see Emma and Henry stuffing their faces and by the sounds coming from Emma's mouth I gather she was enjoying her meal. I wish Emma would stop making those noises,the only time I like to hear those moans are when I'm the one causing them. I decided to have some fun,I slipped my heel off and started to run my foot up Emma's leg. Emma took a bite out of her burger and then glared at me letting me know she was not finding this amusing. "Mum this burger is amazing" Henry mumbled.

"I'm glad your enjoying it dear, how's yours Emma?" I questioned.

Emma opened her mouth to answer me when I pressed the heel of my foot right against her centre. "Regina!" she scolded. I could see her breathing was starting to get slower and her face started to go red letting me know she was close. I know I shouldn't be doing this with our son in the same room but it was so easy. I ran my foot up and down her centre until I felt Emma start to grind against my foot. She looked at me again letting me know that this game had gone to far.

"Are you OK darling you're looking a bit flushed" I chuckled. Katherine looked over to me and raised her eyebrows letting me know she knew exactly what I was up to. I felt Emma's clit harden through her jeans and I could feel her arousal on the bottom of my foot I pressed my heel against her clit and rubbed it a few more times until I felt Emma shudder under my touch. I didn't want her to have a orgasm in front of our son but he was to engrossed in stuffing his face to even realise what was happening. I moved my foot away and slipped it back into my heel. "Feeling better now darling?" I asked.

Emma looked at me and smirked "Yes I'm feeling much better now thank you this burger is really doing the trick." Henry and Katherine had finished their food so I grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. "Henry why don't you go and play on your game until we have finished our food. Then we can have ice cream and watch the rest of the film" Emma said. Henry stood up and sprinted out of the kitchen I knew he was expecting me to tell him he had to stay down here until everyone was finished but with some of the words I'm sure Emma was about to use It was a good idea if he was upstairs. "Regina are you fucking crazy, you just made me come in front of our son and your best friend" she yelled.

"umm..I'm going to..I will leave you two to it" Katherine giggled as she walked out of the kitchen. She couldn't even think of a decent excuse for why she needed to leave.

"Darling. Henry didn't have a clue what was happening. Do you really think I would of done it if I thought Henry would notice and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" I replied. I knew she was going to make me pay for this but the look on her face when she came was pure bliss.

"Regina whether I enjoyed it or not is besides the point it was highly inappropriate." she argued. OK so she wasn't taking this well, I do admit that I didn't intend for it to go as far as it did. "Do you have any idea how traumatised Henry would have been if he had figured it out"

"Fine I get it, it was a bad call but it's happened now and he didn't figure it out so can we just drop it" I sighed. I really didn't want to argue over something so stupid.

"No we can't drop it" she snapped.

"Emma it wasn't like I stripped you naked in the middle of the kitchen and fucked you until you passed out, I rubbed my foot up and down your clit a few times until you came. You were already so turned so it didn't exactly take long" I argued. She was really starting to piss me off.

"Fine. I'm not arguing with you because tonight was meant to be a celebration so let's just forget about it" she replied. She picked our plates up and put them in the sink. "Just promise me you won't do something like that again. I love your kinky side but having to come and not be able to scream your name is not something I want to do again."

"OK I promise. Darling you might want to go upstairs and change your trousers before Henry comes down and thinks you have wet yourself" I joked. Emma walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs so I decided I would clean up so we could all relax without having to worry about a messy kitchen.

I had just finish washing everything up when Katherine came into the kitchen. "Well Mayor Mills I didn't think you had it in you" she laughed. She walked over to the fridge,grabbed a beer and sat down on the kitchen counter. "So come on I want to know all about your hot hot sex life."

"Katherine I am not going to sit here and tell you all about my sex life. Well not while Emma and Henry are in the house" I replied. I poured myself a glass of wine and walked over to the kitchen table. "So what have you planned for my birthday then?" I asked. Every year I usual celebrate my actual birthday with Henry and celebrate with Katherine the day after.

"I haven't really planned anything. And I thought you would want to celebrate with your girlfriend and son" she replied. I still can't get over hearing Emma being called my girlfriend.

"Well what a great friend you are. Emma doesn't know when my birthday is so I doubt she will have anything planned" I sighed. I know it's my own fault for not telling her so I can't blame her if she doesn't plan anything.

Katherine looked at me and smirked "I wouldn't be so sure Regina." What the hell does she mean by that.

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. "If you two want any ice cream I suggest you get down here in the next 30 seconds" I yelled. The next thing I hear are four footsteps running down the stairs and they run straight past me into the kitchen. "It's like I have two children" I huffed.

I follow them into the kitchen,they both looked up at me "Sorry Mum" they whined. Sometimes the fact that they are so a like drives me mad. "Now can we have our ice cream and watch the rest of the film" Henry asked.

"Well the pair of you know where everything is and don't even think about putting more than you can eat in your bowl" I warned. I know how greedy the pair of them can be,their eyes are definitely bigger than their belly's.

"Yes mum" they both huffed.

I walked over to them both and swatted their heads. "Emma if you continue to call me mum I will make you sleep on the couch and Henry if you carry on copying your mother I will ban you from eating ice cream for a week" I warned.

Emma walked over to me and put a bit of ice cream on my nose. "Mayor Mills you have something on your face" she chuckled.

"Really mature Sheriff" I replied. Emma leaned over and licked the ice cream off my nose before putting another dollop on my cheek. "Emma I suggest you wipe this ice cream off my face so we can go and watch the rest of the film." Emma licked my cheek and ran off towards the living room. "Katherine are you going to come and watch the film?" I asked.

"I'm going to head to the rabbit hole for a few drinks, I promise I won't get to drunk and if I do I will find some nice gentleman to go home with" she joked. Katherine knew I hated it when she let random men take advantage of her but with everything that had happened in the last few days,I think she just wants to forget for a while.

"OK just please be safe and call me if you need a ride home" I sighed. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek before heading out. I walked into the living room to find my son and girlfriend eating their ice cream. I sat down next to Emma and kissed her cheek. "I don't know if I should of let Katherine go out with how emotional she is at the moment" I sighed.

Emma put her hand on my knee and handed me the rest of her ice cream. "Baby she is a grown up and if she wants to go out and get drunk then that's her choice she won't do anything stupid. Now eat my ice cream" she ordered. I loved Emma's bossy side. "Henry are you ready to play the film?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs and play my game for a bit instead I've nearly finished my level?" he asked.

"Getting to old to hang out with your mothers kid. No you go and play your game there are plenty of other nights we can have a movie night" Emma replied. Henry kissed us both and ran upstairs. "Well Madame Mayor it looks like it's just us for movie night."

"Well Sheriff Swan I have a much better idea how we could occupy our time and It doesn't involve a film" I purred. I felt Emma shiver and she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. "Emma we need to be very quiet, Henry is next door remember."

"Oh Madame Mayor I won't be the one needing to be quiet because for your little punishment today I think it's only fair that it's my turn. You made me come earlier and I couldn't make a sound so now it's your turn,If you make a noise I will stop OK. " she husked. Oh god this women was going to be the death of me. I nodded my head letting her know I understand. Emma started to undo the top three buttons of my shirt only showing the swell of my breasts. She leaned down and started to draw patterns on my skin with her tongue.

"Emma are you really going to tease me" I groaned. As soon as the last word left my mouth Emma started to walk away from me. "OK OK I won't make another sound just please come back here" I begged. I was already very turned on and she hadn't even touched me properly. Her tongue works its way down from the swell of my breasts to the valley between them, she started to suck and bite the skin there. Normally I hated it when she marked me but right now I couldn't care less. Emma undone the rest of my buttons and pulled off my blouse. She pushed me to sit down on the edge of the bed and knelled down in front of me. She started to kiss my abdomen and her tongue started to tease my navel.

"I hope you realise that you brought this on yourself baby. First you handcuffed me to my chair and left me horny as fuck then you made me come in front of our son and I couldn't even scream your name so this will be going very slow" she husked. I really wanted to say something but I didn't want her to stop even though this was torture it was a torture I didn't want to end. Emma pulled off both my heels and put them neatly on the floor. She pulled the zip on my trousers down slowly and pulled my right leg out of them and then did the same to my left. She stood up and folded my jeans and put them on my bed side table, I loved how she knew that I liked my clothes to be put away neatly.

"Emma I know you told me not to speak but I just want to say I love you" I said. I don't know why I felt like I needed to say that and I just hoped she wouldn't stop. She knelled back down in front of me,pushed my back down to the bed but keeping my legs hanging over the edge and pulled my panties off with her teeth. I could feel her eyes burning into my centre, it made me feel uncomfortable and I started to cross my legs. I hated to be vulnerable.

"Don't you dare cross your legs, I love looking at how wet I make you" she purred. She pulled my legs apart and ran one finger through my wet folds. She leaned forward and ran her tongue up my slit until she reached my clit, she pulled it into her mouth and started sucking and nibbling it hard. I was finding it hard to keep my mouth shut because what she was doing was like magic. She put one finger at my opening and started to tease it. I tried to push my legs forward trying to get her to do something but she just looked at me and smirked "Oh baby I know you want this to go fast but I love teasing you." She laced her our hands together letting me know that this was more about intimacy than it was about getting revenge. She ran her tongue up and down my slit,each time ending at my clit and gently nipping it. She made her way back to my entrance and pushed her tongue as far as it would go. I started to buck against her face but she used her free hand to hold my hips down .Emma pushed her tongue in once more before pulling it out and replacing it with three fingers "Fuck Regina you are dripping, I love how wet I make you and there is no better taste in the world."

"Fuck, Emma I'm so close" I moaned.

Emma pulled her fingers out of me and slapped the inside of my thigh. "I told you to keep quiet can't you follow a simple instruction" she groaned. She pushed three fingers back inside me and started to rub my g-spot, I could feel my walls starting to suck her fingers in further and I knew I was close. She started to suck my clit and rub against my g-spot even harder and before I know it I've come all over her face. It was one of my most powerful orgasms ever and I even passed out.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it :). Next Chapter will be Emma's POV. Lets just say she will be rather smug about making Regina pass out and we will find out if REgina's present is delivered. I might upload more than one chapter in the next few days because I have something coming up this month that I am dreading and need the distraction. Much Love**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to update but here is a new chapter sweets. I hope you like it there is a slight mention of rape but nothing to graphic and there is fluff :) Mainly Emma and Regina. This is my longest chapter ever. Hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

Emma POV

Well it's the first time I've ever made anyone pass out from an orgasm. I kissed Regina's cheek, ran my fingers through her hair and she started to stir. "Did I really just pass out?" she questioned.

I stood up and sat on the bed. "Yes you did Madame Mayor" I replied. I always love the look on Regina's face when she comes, it is one of the best things about having sex with her well among other things.

"Your smugness isn't very becoming my dear" she giggled. Regina pulled herself up and led on the bed with her head against the head board. She was still a bit flushed and I could see the beads of sweat on her chest she looked stunning.

"Well it's not every day that I make my beautiful, amazing, perfect girlfriend pass out from a mind blowing orgasm so I'm allowed to be smug" I bragged. I moved to lie next to Regina and I kissed her cheek.

"Emma just because I passed out doesn't mean it was a mind blowing orgasm dear, I've had a tiring few days so that's no doubt the reason I passed out but thank you for the compliment" she replied. We both know the reason she passed out was from the orgasm even if she wasn't going to admit it.

"Regina I don't think you have ever come so fast so I'm pretty sure it was from the orgasm. And there is no shame in it because my tongue is like magic so I'm actually surprised you have only ever passed out once" I laughed.

"Emma you have the biggest ego in the world. I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded it's that big" Regina chuckled. Well it is true I do have a big ego but it's not like I'm making it up. "Now let me return the favour and see if I can help you pass out."

"Baby I'm fine I was returning the favour from earlier and watching you come was enough for me so how about we just lie here for a bit. Regina is everything OK we haven't really had chance to talk properly so is there anything you want to talk about? I asked. I know this was opening a can of worms but I wanted our relationship to have honesty and I know there is something big bothering her even if she is doing a good job of hiding it.

Regina rolled over and put her back to me which was telling me something big was bothering her. "I'm fine darling" she sighed. I rolled towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She clearly wasn't fine and I didn't know what could be bugging her, we were in a good place well at least I thought we were.

"Regina don't lie to me. I love you and whatever is bothering you can be sorted I promise" I replied. I really hoped that was true.

"OK. Well it's being playing on my mind the past couple of days. I never explained the whole Graham thing to you and I want to because I don't want you to think that what I had with him is anything like what we have" she rambled. I really didn't want to hear this right now but I knew that she needed to tell me and for her to want to open up is rather big.

"OK but can you at least look at me whilst your telling me because if your going to go in to a lot of detail I might want to start hitting things but If I'm looking in your big beautiful eyes I know I won't" I replied. I could already feel myself getting angry at the thought of someone else touching her and I'm sure the feeling was going to get worse.

Regina rolled over and kissed my nose trying not to hurt me. "I won't go into to much detail because that would hurt you and I don't want to do that" she sobbed. I could tell what ever she needed to tell me was really hard for her to say out loud. I ran my thumb over her cheek and kissed away her tears.

"Baby please don't cry, If this is to hard for you to talk about at the moment we can talk about it another time I'm not pushing you" I replied. I didn't want her to think that she had to tell me about him.

"No I want our relationship to have no secrets and as you told me about your past I think you deserve to know about mine. And I don't want you to think anything my mother told you was true because I am certainly not using you because you are the sheriff" she mumbled.

"Regina just breath OK take your time and tell me the parts you feel comfortable with telling me" I sighed. This was a really big step for her and our relationship. I need to make sure I listen to everything she says and I don't run out on her if I hear something I don't like.

She kissed my forehead and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Well before I adopted Henry, I was sleeping with Graham. It started one night after he picked me up from the Rabbit Hole I had one to many drinks and he took me back home. You know how horny I get when I've been drinking" she said. I tried to concentrate on the woman in front of me and not picture the pair of them having sex.

"Regina as much as I love where this story is going can you get to the most important part" I snapped. I tried my hardest not to be angry with her but my jealousy was taking over. Regina turned away from me and I knew that I'd hurt her because I told her I would listen and well I weren't. I wrapped my arm around her waist again and pulled her into me. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just getting jealous imaging him with his hands all over you" I sighed. Regina leaned back and moulded her back against my front, I put my head in the crook of her neck and smelt her hair it always smelt like apples but this time it smelt more like lavender.

"Sorry darling it's not fair for me to tell you all this so I will just go to the important parts. So after a few months we were sleeping together pretty much every night. We even went out on a few dates to Granny's and the Rabbit Hole. I thought it was only fair to be seen out as a couple because that's what we sort of were. Everything was going great until one night I had a really important meeting, all I wanted to do was go home to bed but Graham came over even after I told him not to. He wanted us to have sex and I told him that we couldn't because I hadn't renewed my prescription for birth control and we didn't have any condoms but he didn't take no for an answer. So after he raped me he got up and left. I didn't see him for a while and well I thought he maybe felt guilty. A few weeks went by and I started to be sick every morning and just put it down to being exhausted but one day my mother noticed and made me take a pregnancy test and It came back positive." she sobbed.

"Shhh baby, come on don't cry" I soothed. I tried my hardest not to imagine him forcing her to have sex but I couldn't. I couldn't handle it. I needed to be sick, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I know Regina is going to think it's because of her but I needed some space and I don't want her to see me throw up.

"Emma darling will you open the door. I know it's a lot to take it but can you open up" she pleaded.

"Regina it is a lot to take in but I haven't locked the door to shut you out. I've locked it so I can throw up and you don't have to see it" I sighed. I know it was silly to lock her out when she was the one reliving her horrible past but I've always hated people seeing me throw up.

"Emma I don't care if your throwing up open the fucking door" she ordered. OK Regina Mills the woman who only swears on very rare occasions during sex just swore at me so I think maybe I should open the door. I stopped myself throwing up and leaned over to unlock the door. "Thank you. Now can you brush your teeth because I really need to kiss my girlfriend and I can't do that if you have sick breath." I stood up and started to brush my teeth but I had to stop because one part of the story doesn't add up, If Regina was pregnant what happened to the baby. "I will explain the rest to you once you have brushed your teeth" she sighed. That woman knowing my every thought can't be a good thing.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I questioned. I finished brushing my teeth and walked back into the bedroom.

"Emma I know every thought that pops into that pretty little head of yours. Your super power might be knowing when people lie but mine is knowing exactly what my girlfriend is thinking" she replied. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Now come here so I can explain the rest then we can go tuck Henry in and go to bed ourselves."

I walked over to the bed and sat next to Regina. "Can I get a kiss before you tell me the rest, you made me brush my teeth because you wanted a kiss and you didn't give me one" I whined. Regina cupped my face with her right hand and pressed her lips against mine, she ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, our tongues danced together like we had been doing this for years. We kissed for a few minutes then we both pulled away when the need for air was to great. "Wow. OK you and carry on with your story" I breathed.

"Are you sure darling, we can just forget I mentioned it if you would prefer?" she asked. Well that would make things a lot easier but as much as I wish I could I won't be able to forget any of this.

"No we can't forget about it because you have already started telling me even though I would love to forget about it I can't" I snapped. It come off a bit harsher than I intended it to. I hoped Regina understands that I don't mean to be a bitch it's just hard to hear this.

"Darling please I can't tell you if it's going to make you hate me" she replied. Why would she think that I would hate her.

"Regina listen to me. When I told you about my past you didn't run, you stayed by my side whilst I told you all the details so I'm not going to run. And as for hating you I could never hate you Regina Mills" I admitted.

"OK darling I am ready to tell you the rest but if it gets to much then just tell me to stop. So when the pregnancy test came back positive I was sort of happy because even though the baby was conceived through Graham raping me it was proof that I could have children even though the doctors said I couldn't. My mother couldn't wait to tell Graham all about it. She hated me sleeping with him but she loved the power it gave her. After Graham had found out about the baby he went and brought me an engagement ring and wanted the whole wedding and wife bullshit. Apparently he was going to wait until I was 3 months pregnant to propose to me but my mother wasn't having any of it because she didn't want to lose her hold over me. My morning sickness was really bad and I didn't want anyone to find out I was pregnant so I spent the first three months working from home and one night I had a argument with my mother because I told her how the baby was conceived and she didn't believe me she thought I made it up. We had a fight at the top of the stairs, she pushed me backwards and I fell down the stairs and that's how I lost the baby. " she admitted.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" I soothed. I put my hand on her thigh and kissed her cheek. I know it wouldn't make things any better but I didn't know what else to do.

"Emma don't be sorry. It was hard at the time but it was for the best. I don't really think I could of sat and explained to my child how mummy and daddy made them because whatever I would of told them would have been a lie. And if it hadn't of happened I would never of adopted Henry or met you so I guess you could say everything happens for a reason" she replied.

"What happened to Graham?" I questioned. I really didn't care what happened to him if I'm honest because as far as I'm concerned he could burn in hell.

"He had a heart attack and died a few weeks later" she replied.

"Karma is a bitch" I giggled. Regina slapped the top of my arm I'm guessing she didn't think it was funny.

"Emma he was still a human being even if he was a horrible one" she sighed.

"Regina I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me all of that but you can't expect me to be sad that the man who raped you is dead. At least he has company in hell I wonder if him and your mother have seats next to each other" I replied.

"Emma you trusted me enough to tell me about your past so it was only fair I told you mine. Both our pasts are dark but if we have each other we can overcome it all." she admitted.

"Regina Mills when did you become so optimistic?" I questioned

"You bring it out in me Emma Swan" she replied. I kissed her cheek again and climbed off of the bed. "Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"I'm going to tuck our son in then come back and climb into bed with my beautiful girlfriend and go to sleep" I said.

Regina climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. " I'm coming to. Henry will love us both tucking him in" she replied.

"Well when I move in we can tuck him every night together. We will be a proper family Regina and I promise to let you know every day how much you mean to me" I admitted.

"You don't need to tell me how much I mean to you Emma just promise me that you will come home to me every night" she replied.

"Regina Mills I promise to come home to you every night because I love you more than anything" I said. I laced our hands together and dragged her towards Henry's room. "Hey kid you ready for bed?" I asked.

He looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Ma I got one more level to complete" he whined.

"Henry it's already half hour past your bedtime so come on please" Regina replied. Henry looked up at Regina with his puppy dog eyes, I knew there weren't going to work. "Miss Swan can you tell your son that his puppy dog eyes like yours don't work on me" she ordered. I love it when she is all demanding it is very hot, OK I shouldn't be thinking of sex when our son is in the same room.

"Why are you calling me Miss Swan and why is he just my son all of a sudden" I groaned.

"I am calling you Miss Swan because he is using puppy dog eyes and the only person I know who uses puppy dog eyes is you. So my dear tell your son to get off his game" she replied. I knew she was right, I was the best at giving puppy dog eyes I normally got whatever I wanted when I used them well expect when It came to Regina because she never caved when I used them.

"Kid your mums right it's late and you can play the rest tomorrow" I said. Henry looked up at me and tried his luck again, his puppy dog eyes were much better than mine so how Regina could say no to him is beyond me. I could feel Regina staring at me her eyes were burning into the back of my head and I knew I had a tough choice, do I side with my son or my girlfriend. "Sorry Kid but your puppy dog eyes are good but your mother's glare is better and I don't fancy sleeping on the couch so hand me the console now and go brush your teeth and get into bed." Henry slammed the console on the bed and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Thanks for siding with me darling, I know that was hard for you but he needs to know that now we are together both of us will do the disciplining" Regina sighed.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected it to be baby. Do you mind tucking him in I need to do something important" I replied. I totally forgot that I hadn't text anyone about Regina's birthday meal so I needed to do that ASAP.

"Yes that's fine darling, is everything OK?" she inquired.

"Everything is fine Regina. I just forgot to do something so I need to get it done quick" I replied. I kissed Regina's cheek and made my way out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs to find my phone.

**Emma: Hey you might all think this is weird me texting you but it's Regina's birthday on Monday. Me and Henry are planning a dinner for it and I know Regina would like all of you to attend. It will be at 6pm at hers and can you try and keep it a secret.**

I sent the text to Ruby, Belle, Archie, Sydney ,Katherine and Mary-Margaret. I expected everyone to say yes expect Mary-Margaret for some reason she hated Regina and I've never really found out why. I was just about to put my phone down when it started buzzing like crazy.

**Ruby: You can expect to see me and Belle there Em. You know I can't turn down a good meal xx**

**Archie: Thank you for the invite Emma I will be there.**

**Katherine: I knew you would have something planned Emma. Considering I am living with Regina I will be there. I hope you got her a kick arse present that will put us all to shame xx**

**Sydney: Miss Swan I will be there but can you explain why you are the one planning Regina's birthday considering you hate each other.**

**Mary-Margaret: Emma why are you planning Regina's birthday? I suppose I can see if I can make it if you and Henry are going to be there.**

Well everyone has agreed to come, I really want to tell Henry that our birthday surprise is going well but I think I will leave that until tomorrow. I really didn't want to explain to Sydney and Mary-Margaret why I was planning Regina's birthday I will just tell them all at her birthday meal well that is if Regina wants to because I don't want to push her. I turned my phone off and walked back upstairs to Regina's bedroom well our bedroom but at the moment it is still Regina's bedroom. Regina was led on the bed in just a pair of lace panties and one of my t-shirts. She looked beautiful as always. "Hey honey, Henry go to bed OK?" I asked. I pulled off my clothes and slide under the covers.

"Yes he did well after spending five minutes explaining to me all about his game and how you ruined his chances to get a new car or some rubbish. I wasn't really paying attention, we both know when it comes to Henry and his games I don't have a clue" she sighed.

"Well I am the cooler mother" I giggled. I rolled over and kissed her cheek. "You look very hot in my t-shirt Madame Mayor."

"Thank you darling. I think we should bury my mother on Tuesday is that OK?" she asked. It's about time she mentioned the funeral and I'm glad that she brought it up and I didn't have to because the way I would of asked wouldn't of been so nice.

"If that's what you want baby, I will be there every step of the way" I replied. I know that it will be hard for Regina to bury her mother but I know she will need me by her side to do it.

"Yes I think it needs to be done so we can move on with our lives" she sighed. She climbed under the blankets and put her head on my chest. "Your heart beat is one of my favourite sounds in the world" she admitted. To look at Regina you wouldn't expect her to so romantic but like they say you can't judge a book by it's cover.

I kissed her forehead and leaned over to turn the lights off. "Good night baby, I love you" I cooed. Right now in this moment this is the only place that I want to be, I am home.

I rolled over and looked at the clock it was 9am. I looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty and there was a very strong smell of coffee and bacon, which meant that my beautiful brunette was up cooking breakfast. I climbed out of bed and chucked a pair of shirts on and a t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen. Regina was leaning over the kitchen table so I decided to slap her arse. "Ouch Emma really" she shrieked.

"Sorry baby but it was to good a opportunity to miss" I replied.

I put my arms around her waist and spun her around until she was against the fridge, I pressed my body against hers and was just about to press our lips together. "Ew mom's can you do that stuff upstairs" he nagged.

"Sorry kid I couldn't help it your mum looked so beautiful this morning I will try and control myself" I replied. I walked towards the front room to grab my phone, I turned it on and had a message from the courier letting me know that Regina's present would be at the station in the next five minutes and I needed to be there to sign for it. "Regina I'm going to have to skip breakfast I need to run to the station quickly" I sighed.

Regina glared at me letting me know she was far from impressed. "Miss Swan it's a Sunday so what do you mean you need to go to the station?" she hissed. Fuck she was really not impressed. I didn't want to go into to much detail because I couldn't really think of a good enough excuse why I needed to head to the station at 9am on a Sunday.

"Regina I won't be gone long I have something to pick up from the station that's all. How long until breakfast will be done?" I asked. I was starving and really didn't want to miss out on Regina's famous breakfast.

"Everything will be ready in twenty minutes but if you walk out of that door I wouldn't be so sure that you will come back to any breakfast." she replied.

"Regina I will be back in fifteen minutes so there will be breakfast left because it won't be ready yet" I snapped.

I started walking out of the door. "Emma if you are not back in fifteen minutes the breakfast will be going in the bin" she called.

I made it to the station and back home in ten minutes. The bracelet was more beautiful than I expected and I know Regina is going to love it. I ran through the door and straight to Henry's room I hide the box under his bed and walked back downstairs to find Regina waiting at the bottom. "See told you I would be back before breakfast was finished" I bragged.

"Emma what exactly are you up to?" she questioned. I kissed her cheek and walked away to the kitchen. "That didn't answer my question" she yelled.

* * *

A/N Hope you all enjoyed it :) I will update in the next few days. Much love


End file.
